


Один в поле воин

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сколько Перси себя помнил, он всегда был одинок и совершал невозможное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте используются несколько переработанные цитаты всех 7 книг.

**Предисловие**  
Сколько Перси себя помнил, он всегда был одинок и совершал невозможное. Собственно говоря, даже быть одиноким в его случае было практически невероятным делом, но он и с этим справлялся без особого труда.  
  
Конечно, если говорить о тишине, то это благословенное состояние не наступало в их доме даже ночами. На кухне что-то шкворчало допоздна — мама готовила на следующий день пироги и супы, в спальнях верещали младшие, во дворе попискивали гномы, а на чердаке ворочался и печально вздыхал упырь.  
  
Но рядом с многочисленными братьями Перси всегда было одиноко. Шумные близнецы пугали его и то и дело рвали книги, а Билл и Чарли играли друг с другом. Рон же был слишком мал, а потом родилась Джинни и разом забрала себе внимание родителей и братьев. Перси даже не удивился, что мама тогда едва не забыла о его именинах, в последний момент сообразив украсить кекс кремом и марципанами. Но крикливую девчонку с того дня Перси звал не иначе как Гринч.  
  
Он рано научился грамоте, постоянно слоняясь рядом со старшими братьями. Чарли время от времени читал ему вслух, смешно картавя и водя пальцем по замусоленным страницам любимых сказок про драконов, но куда больше Перси любил книги Билла — волшебные и маггловские сказки о гоблинах, фейри и многом другом. Про Гринча ему тоже читал Билл, а потом подарил эту книжку. Это случилось как раз на тот день рождения Перси, когда все забыли о нем, а Билл нашелся и сунул зачитанную, но по-прежнему любимую сказку, пока родители возились с Джинни. Девчонка вопила так, словно ей от роду было не дюжина дней, а как минимум полгода.  
  
Билл был уже совсем взрослым и потому мог больше не читать сказки. Еще бы! В тот год ему купили настоящую палочку, и папа взял Перси и Чарли провожать Билла в Хогвартс. Мама с близнецами, Роном и Гринчем осталась дома. До этого года Перси помнил свою жизнь смутно, но тут столько всего случилось: Билл отправился учиться, родилась Гринч и Перси научился сам читать. А еще в этот же год исчез Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.  
  
Правда, последнее произошло чуть позже, когда Билл уже уехал в Хогвартс. Это событие было настоящим праздником, с тортом, какого не было на дне рождения, леденцами и настоящими шоколадными лягушками. Правда, мама не столько веселилась, сколько причитала о несчастных Поттерах.  
  
Перси не знал никаких Поттеров. Он вообще мало кого знал, кроме своей семьи. Из-за войны даже соседи старались поменьше ходить друг к другу в гости. Это мало беспокоило Перси, у которого с умением читать появились свои собственные друзья: братья Певереллы, обманувшие саму Смерть, зайчиха-шутиха, незадачливый рыцарь и Аша. Но больше всего он любил сказку о мохнатом сердце чародея. Напугав впервые до бессонницы, сказка запала ему в душу, и Перси перечитывал ее до тех пор, пока рисунок, изображающий сердце с длинными черными волосами, не истерся до совсем блеклого пятна, в котором с трудом можно было угадать первоначальное изображение.  
  
Это сказка утешала Перси, который полагал, что уж такая судьба не грозит никому из его семьи — вон она какая большая! А что мама так устает, что не успевает почитать на ночь, так он уже большой и сам справится. К тому же впервые за долгое время Перси не чувствовал одиночества: скучая по Биллу, Чарли обратил внимание на младшего брата, и они вдвоем строили из стульев и одеял огромного дракона, потом защищая его от орды демонов или гоблинов — близнецов Фреда и Джорджа. Иногда мама просила присмотреть за младшими, и тогда дракон охранял украденную принцессу — Рона.  
  
Молчаливый Рон хлопал своими огромными голубыми глазами и не возражал немного побыть принцессой, ведь царственной особе полагались лучшие игрушки, а хвост дракона, сделанный из покрывала, мягко укрывал его ноги.  
  
— Он снова спит! — возмущался Перси не раз и не два, замечая, что с таким трудом доставшаяся дракону принцесса сладко причмокивает губами, зарывшись в рыхлое брюхо чудовища.  
  
— Зато никуда не уползает, как Фредди, и не орет похлеще баньши, как Джинни, — справедливо указывал на это Чарли, и Перси мирился с сонливостью Рона, к тому же прекрасно понимая, что Гринча честные крестьяне и рыцари откажутся отбивать у дракона. Да и к тому же мама не позволит им совать младенца в сложную конструкцию из стульев и одеял.  
  
И все же это были самые счастливые дни Перси.  
  
А потом он заболел.  
  
Как так произошло, что Перси один из всей семьи подхватил драконью оспу, никто не мог понять. Чарли стучал в стену и требовал дать и ему получить хоть что-то драконье, мама плакала в коридоре, даже не заходя в комнату — она еще кормила Гринча и никак не могла рисковать тоже подхватить заразу, в результате отец и целитель были единственными, кто заходил к Перси. Впрочем, когда жар спал и голова Перси перестала кружиться от цветных пятен перед глазами, он решил, что ему на самом деле повезло — у него появилась своя собственная комната.  
  
Пожалеть о своем маленьком счастье он успел уже в Рождество. Нет, он, конечно, как и все, получил подарки. Мама даже связала ему не только новый свитер, но и бордово-желтый шарф как у Билла, который попал на самый лучший факультет в школе — Гриффиндор. Перси был так рад этому шарфу, что даже не понял, что в доме вряд ли пригодится теплая одежда, а погулять зимой не суждено — болезнь протекала тяжело, и Перси большую часть времени лежал в постели, воображая картинки из книги — читать ему тоже было трудно.  
  
На рождественские каникулы приехал Билл, и вот тут Перси пожалел о своей затяжной болезни. Брат привез с собой ворох историй о далеком прекрасном Хогвартсе, о настоящих мантикорах и единорогах, пугающем Запретном лесе и учителях. О профессоре Кошке, которая была деканом Билла, о великом волшебнике Дамблдоре, о полугоблине по Чарам и других.  
  
Все это Перси приходилось слушать через дверь, когда братья уставали от игр и приходили пошептаться. Конечно, Чарли был просто без ума от Альбуса Дамблдора, который, судя по книгам, чудовищно много знал о драконах, и от полувеликана-лесника, такого огромного, что он, пожалуй, смог бы справиться с небольшим дракончиком. Ну, или мантикорой.  
  
Но старшие братья приходили редко, а младшие и вовсе не понимали радости общения через щель под дверью, и потому Перси чувствовал еще большее одиночество, лишь в мечтах рисуя себе, как все изменится, когда он пойдет в Хогвартс. Билл говорил, что в школе все находят друзей. Даже Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть учился в Хогвартсе, и, страшно подумать, у него тоже могли быть друзья. По крайней мере, Перси пару раз слышал, как отец и мама обсуждали слуг Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Он был уже достаточно взрослым и сообразил, что это примерно так же, как они с Чарли называли близнецов гоблинами или честными крестьянами в зависимости от игры. Конечно, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть не играл, а _пакостил_. То есть мама всегда плакала, говоря о том, что он натворил. Почти так, как плакала, когда Фредди взорвал спонтанной магией вазу и ее не удалось восстановить, а Джордж сунул докси в суп.  
  
Вылечился Перси только к Пасхе и обнаружил, что в доме многое изменилось. Крикливая Гринч претендовала на отдельную комнату, потому как не уживалась с молчаливым Роном, а папа и мама постоянно спорили из-за одного из учителей Билла. Перси еще не все понимал, но ясно было одно: мама полагала, что этот профессор дружил с Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, и значит, ему не стоит учить детей. Про крайней мере, Билла. Особенно Билла. Папа же считал, что молодого учителя взял директор Дамблдор, а он знает, что делает. А мама плакала, вспоминая Поттеров и почему-то Лонгботтомов, о которых Перси тоже никогда раньше не слышал.  
  
Как оказалось, Билл много рассказывал об этом профессоре. Он вел Зельеварение, а Перси до сих пор не знал, как он должен относиться к этому предмету. С одной стороны, у мамы на кухне вечно что-то булькало на плите, и варка зелий казалась Перси чем-то похожим и потому невыносимо скучным. С другой стороны, колдуны в сказках только и делали, что помешивали большими ложками какие-то яды и выглядели, без сомнения, очень важными и невыносимо самоуверенными.  
  
— Он старый, ему больше двадцати лет, — пересказывал Чарли Перси полученную от Билла информацию. — Страшный. Похож на чародея с мохнатым сердцем. И у него глаза как черные тоннели и волосы черные. И огромный нос.  
  
Перси попытался представить профессора по описанию, но, в конце концов, остановился на «похож на чародея с мохнатым сердцем» — такая картинка в его книге была.  
  
Разногласия родителей закончились с приходом целителя Сметвика, который, убедившись, что драконья оспа прошла без следа, признался, что лекарство варил молодой школьный зельевар. Мама снова плакала, но уже от чувства вины — так она объяснила папе, который мягко, но уверенно попросил ее отказаться от идеи связать профессору Снейпу свитер или носки и ограничиться шапочкой для Сметвика — у того постоянно мерзли уши.  
  
Так Перси узнал, как зовут зельевара, чтобы вскоре забыть об этом до самых летних каникул, когда вернулся порядочно вымахавший Билл и в красках расписал, как учитель варит зелья. После того, как он в третий раз пересолил суп и изрезал всю спаржу, мама запретила эти игры. Впрочем, Билл, а за ним и Чарли совсем не расстраивались — оба больше интересовались другими уроками. К тому же было лето, квиддич...  
  
Перси снова остался один. Летать он умел, но боялся высоты после того, как первый спонтанный выброс магии закинул его на крышу Норы из-за укуса гнома. Гномов и разгномление сада он не любил по этой же причине.  
  
С тоской глядя из комнаты на летающих старших братьев, Перси мечтал о том, как пойдет в Хогвартс, где попадет непременно на Гриффиндор и станет настоящим смелым рыцарем, как Годрик Гриффиндор, мама, папа, мамины братья, говоря о которых она все время плакала, а еще таким, как неизвестные ему Поттеры.  
  
О Гарри Поттере он уже знал, а перед отъездом в Хогвартс Чарли дома появилась почти новая книга, где подробно рассказывалось об этом чудесном мальчике, остановившем Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, и Перси, разумеется, прочел ее от корки до корки, а потом не раз читал подросшей Гринч.  
  
По совести сказать, к отъезду Чарли в Хогвартс Гринч сильно изменилась и стала хорошенькой как куколка, но Перси по привычке звал ее «Гринчем», хотя и не хотел уже засунуть в мешок и оставить эльфам или гоблинам, чтобы они заменили ее подменышем, как в сказках. Даже напротив, время от времени он сам читал любимые книги сестре, жалея лишь, что она всем сказкам предпочитала истории о Гарри Поттере. Девчонка, что с нее взять.  
  
С Гринч брата иногда слушал и Рон, а вот близнецы продолжали шалить, заставляя Перси жалеть, что уж эту парочку ни один гоблин или эльф себе не заберет. Разве что потом вернет обратно за большие деньги. Перси хватало ума, чтобы не говорить этого вслух, он не раз слышал, как мама утверждала, что любит их всех одинаково сильно, но мечтать ему никто не запрещал.  
  
К тому же мама была не совсем честна с ними. Перси к тому времени уже смирился со своим одиночеством, но не перестал надеяться на Хогвартс, отмечая месяцы и дни, что остались до прихода письма. Чарли как раз пошел на третий курс, и его короткие письма были наполнены восклицательными знаками, вызванными участием Чарли в квиддичной команде и в то же самое время появлением нового предмета — Уходом за магическими существами. Но все это затмевалось тем фактом, что Биллу пришел значок старосты.  
  
Впервые на памяти Перси они пошли в кафе Флориана Фортескью, где каждый смог выбрать себе шарик мороженого, а Биллу досталось целых два. Оно было похоже на домашнее, что делала мама, но нежнее, поражало яркими цветами, а еще было приготовлено настоящим кондитером! Еще Билл получил новую сумку для учебников и такое красивое перо, что у Перси дух захватило.  
  
Если до сих пор он мечтал лишь о том, как попасть на Гриффиндор, то теперь его мечта обрела подробности. Он хотел обязательно стать старостой факультета и, может, лучшим учеником выпуска. На пути к его мечте стояли другие ученики и некоторые профессора. Недаром Чарли вслед за Биллом утверждал, что профессор Снейп, декан Слизерина, терпеть не может гриффиндорцев и тех, кто ничего не понимает в тонком искусстве зельеварения.  
  
— Чаще всего это одно и то же, — со смехом добавлял он и переводил разговор на Уход за магическими существами. Вот знал ли Перси, что у единорогов очень чувствительная кожа чуть повыше копыт? Нет? И Чарли тоже не знал. И брат показывал глубокие царапины, которые не дал залечить колдомедику, по-видимому, всерьез гордясь этими отметинами. — Может, если полюбить зельеварение так, как профессор считает необходимым это делать, то он и впрямь оценит. Или его самого. Но честно скажу, я лучше полюблю раздражара. У него хотя бы нет сальных волос и крючковатого носа!  
  
Чарли оглядывался, чтобы убедиться, что рядом нет матери, которая могла хорошенько вздуть за неуважение к учителю, а Перси строил планы, которые должны были привести его к вершине. Он все сделает правильно и больше никогда не будет одиноким. Староста ведь всеми любим, верно? Билл выглядел именно таким — всеми любимым и вполне счастливым. А еще у него было то прекрасное перо.  
  
Конечно, все они получили мороженое, а Перси и Джинни еще и подарки в честь именин — Джинни радовалась новой ленточке, он же обзавелся питомцем — толстой серой крысой. Правда, он предпочел бы сову, но совы до сих пор не было даже у Билла, и потому он промолчал.  
  
Хотя он согласен был поменять крысу на это перо и вовсе обойтись без питомца. Чарли же обходился? А он обожал животных. Впрочем, стоило признать, что любовь Чарли в основном распространялась на животных никак не меньше сарая, и потому он не унывал без домашнего зверька, довольствуясь теми существами, что в изобилии водились в Запретном лесу.  
  
Перси вздохнул. Скорее бы в Хогвартс.  
  
По счастью, год пролетел незаметно. Гринч начала читать и теперь воевала с Перси за право обладать замусоленными книгами сказок. Рон неожиданно научился сносно играть в шахматы и обыгрывал даже близнецов, чем приводил тех в невероятное изумление. Сами же Фред и Джордж просто сводили Перси с ума. Он не завидовал им, нисколько.  
  
С чего ему завидовать тем, кто никогда не бывает одинок? Тем, у кого любая игра становится увлекательным приключением, и даже предложения можно самому не заканчивать?.. Хорошо. Он и впрямь немного завидовал им обоим. Даже чуть больше, чем Гринч и Биллу, которых мама чуточку, на едва заметную крошку, но все же любила сильнее. Но только Перси это замечал, да и Рон, наверное, тоже, а вот Фредди и Джордж вряд ли. Они просто заканчивали слова друг за другом, хихикая и веселясь даже от этого, словно их сводили на аттракционы.  
  
Перси ждал поездки в Хогвартс, которая должна была принести в его жизнь чудо — друзей и настоящую, особенную, полную приключений сказку, но у этих двоих она уже была, такая жизнь. Мама была уверена, что Перси дуется на близнецов за разлитые чернила, но он не собирался возражать и объяснять ей, в чем дело. Никому не нравится быть мелочным и завистливым, тем более в глазах матери.  
  
Вместо этого Перси пристрастился писать письма Чарли и Биллу, надеясь добыть как можно больше информации о том, что его ждет. Вскоре он словно вживую видел Большой зал и старинную шляпу Годрика Гриффиндора, которую предстояло надеть, прежде чем попасть на факультет имени этого же мага. Перси изучил все, что когда-либо делал Альбус Дамблдор, он жалел, что Билл и Чарли никогда не интересовались, какое именно печенье любит декан и тартан какого клана она носит.  
  
Но больше всего его привлекали Зельеварение и ведущий его профессор. Да, ему вряд ли мог понадобиться этот предмет в будущем, но слишком много таинственных ниточек вело к угрюмому зельевару, которого недолюбливал Чарли и отчего-то жалел Билл. Перси уже подрос и теперь понимал, о чем говорили родители, упоминая профессора Снейпа. Война еще жила в их доме минутами молчания в дни рождения и дни смерти братьев мамы, и оттого Перси не мог перестать думать о Пожирателе смерти, который вел один из опаснейших предметов в Хогвартсе.  
  
Декан змеиного факультета, он пугал почти всех гриффиндорцев уже своим видом — так писал Чарли, и в то же время сдерживал самих змеенышей и хорошо разбирался в предмете — добавлял Билл. Билл уверял Перси, что если суметь полюбить Зельеварение и пусть не полюбить, но понять самого профессора, то учиться станет легко и понятно. Может, он был не прав — сам он успевал по зельям неплохо, но для блестящих оценок ему требовалось как следует потрудиться, но Перси запал в душу этот совет, и в Хогвартс он ехал с твердой уверенностью, что сможет то, что не удавалось прочим гриффиндорцам — всей душой полюбит зелья и профессора.  
  
Спустя годы он смутно мог вспомнить, как сидел под шляпой, шепча: «Гриффиндор. Только Гриффиндор», как шел вслед за братом-старостой среди прочих первокурсников в сторону башни, как обнаружил, что его соседи по комнате совсем не похожи на него, а одноклассники стремятся подружиться с веселым и компанейским Олли, а не вдумчивым зазнайкой Перси.  
  
Что и говорить, он не помнил даже, что долго считал «зазнайку» похвалой! Но то, как сидел на первом уроке зельевара, он отчетливо видел перед глазами и годы спустя. В груди словно собирались маленькие пузырьки смеха, которые не лопались, а просто переполняли его, заставляя вертеться на месте и в то же время пытаться сесть ровнее и поправить все — от пера до самого маленького котла.  
  
Снейп полностью оправдал его ожидания. Темная фигура, застывшая у доски, и длинные тонкие пальцы, шевелящиеся словно пауки, — Перси некстати вспомнил младшего брата. Похоже, Рону не суждено было полюбить зелья и профессора. Тем временем фигура тенью скользнула в сторону, поворачиваясь к ученикам бледным лицом. Будь Перси чуть старше, он заметил бы, как еще молод учитель и что он тоже волнуется, но Уизли этого не видел — широко раскрыв глаза, он внимал негромкому вкрадчивому голосу.  
  
— Вы здесь для того, чтобы изучить точную науку и тонкое искусство приготовления зелий, — произнес профессор Снейп. Слова, сказанные почти шепотом, заставили замолчать даже самых резвых учеников, иначе просто нельзя было бы разобрать ни звука. — Поскольку на моих занятиях не будет этих глупых размахиваний палочкой, то многие из вас могут усомниться в том, что это вообще магия. Я не ожидаю, что вы будете в состоянии оценить красоту медленно кипящего котла с его мерцающими парами, изысканную силу жидкостей, которые пробираются по венам человека, околдовывая его разум, порабощая чувства…  
  
Перси мог признать уже хоть сейчас, что его разум околдован, хотя они еще даже не перешли к практике. Некрасивость учителя очаровывала не хуже голоса, он был такой необычный и пугающий, что Перси с трудом вспомнил, как дышать. Моргать он не смел, несмотря на то, что глаза уже слезились.  
  
— Я могу научить вас, как разлить по сосудам известность, приготовить славу и даже заткнуть пробкой смерть — если вы, конечно же, отличаетесь от того стада твердолобых тупиц, которых мне обычно приходится обучать, — тем временем продолжал учитель. И сердце Перси забилось сильнее, словно он готов был хоть сейчас вскочить и доказать, что может, что отличается от стада! И тот факт, что Снейп даже не смотрел в его сторону, ничуть его не обескуражил.  
  
После первого же урока Перси задержался и, путаясь в словах и заикаясь, поблагодарил профессора за лекарство, которое тот приготовил от драконьей оспы.  
  
Снейп уставился на него своими непроницаемыми глазами, изучая словно муху, нечаянно упавшую на стол.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности, — все тем же негромким голосом произнес он. Наедине он будоражил даже больше, чем в классе, полном учеников, — Перси словно ударило заклинанием, от которого все волоски на теле стали дыбом. — Я не интересуюсь теми, для кого используются мои зелья. Кому они помогли...  
  
Пауза была настолько тяжелой, что Перси поспешно извинился и вылетел за дверь. Даже его проняло это невысказанное «или кого они убили». Профессор Снейп напомнил Перси чародея с мохнатым сердцем, но и подобное сравнение не заставило его отступить.  
  
Да, профессор не обращал на него никакого внимания, но и это было скорее благом — Перси мог сосредоточиться на зельях, которые, к его глубокому сожалению, все равно ему не давались. Нет, он готовил сносные зелья и даже получал неплохие оценки, заметно выделяясь среди гриффиндорцев, которые, казалось, теряли баллы, лишь переступая порог кабинета Зельеварения.  
  
Потеряв к весне последний интерес к тонкой науке, Перси продолжал упорно пытаться полюбить и ее, и учителя, но тщетно. Зелья по-прежнему напоминали ему супы матери и навевали скуку, а сам профессор Снейп активно сопротивлялся попыткам себя полюбить. По крайней мере, так казалось нетерпеливому Перси, который хватался за самый мизерный шанс, рассчитывая на короткий взгляд или похвалу. Снейп же был неуловим как для учеников, желающих узнать его поближе, так и для их ненужной любви. Строго говоря, Перси сомневался, что смельчаков вроде него действительно много — не зря он попал на Гриффиндор! — но все же они могли быть, и Снейп ревностно охранял свою неприкосновенность.  
  
Его аккуратная одежда плохо вязалась с безобразно неряшливыми сальными волосами — Билл как-то упомянул, что таковыми они стали к концу его первого курса, когда Снейп только начинал работать. Похоже, желающих узнать молодого учителя поближе тогда было больше. Пальцы Снейпа на уроке часто жили своей жизнью, перетирая какие-то крошечные семена, ощупывая оставленные без внимания ингредиенты, и от того лишь больше увеличивая свое сходство с бледными пауками, а привычка Снейпа подкрадываться и бесшумно скользить по коридору роднила его с дементорами и инфери, не улучшая отношения с учениками. Впрочем, по всему выходило, что ему это и не нужно.  
  
На Рождество Перси послал Снейпу сахарное перо, содрогаясь от собственной смелости и жалости к себе — сладость ему купил Билл еще осенью, когда ходил в Хогсмид, и Перси немало времени продержал его в руках, соблазняемый легким ванильным ароматом. Поэтому перо выглядело чуть грязноватым, но Перси этого не замечал и был действительно расстроен, ни разу не увидев у учителя лакомство. Да и не выглядел Снейп как человек, которому подарили что-то на Рождество. Если бы Перси кто-то преподнес подарок без подписи, он бы оглядывал всех, надеясь столкнуться с дарителем взглядом. Снейп выглядел еще мрачнее, чем обычно, будто праздник был создан, чтобы досадить ему лично.  
  
Перси пришлось умерить свой пыл, больше подарков он не дарил, да и на уроках меньше следил за учителем. Избавившись от этой зависимости, Перси обнаружил, что время все равно безвозвратно упущено — друзей завести ему так и не удалось, а нездоровая увлеченность самым мрачным и жутким профессором не прошла даром, на него косились, но общаться не спешили даже те, с кем он жил в одной комнате. Тут уж приходилось радоваться тому, что у него хотя бы была крыса — казалось, что не так одиноко.  
  
К маю Перси окончательно упал духом и поймал себя на мысли, что скучает даже по близнецам и Гринч. Не говоря уж о маме и папе. Хотелось домой. Снова послушать о войне, Гарри Поттере и Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Вспомнить о том, что профессор Снейп был приверженцем этого жуткого мага, и наконец-то испугаться. В отместку за собственный страх напугать Рона рассказами о руках-пауках и пожалеть об этом. Снова оказаться в шумном доме и забыть, наконец, что он совсем один.  
  
Последний раз перед отъездом он видел профессора Снейпа на вокзале в Хогсмиде. Отголоски войны еще звучали тревожными слухами, и потому детей встречали и отправляли на поезд лесник и один или два учителя. Середина июня была необычно жаркой и солнечной для Англии, и тем страннее смотрелся нахохлившийся черный человек, стоящий с таким выражением лица, словно он не провожал детей, а напротив, должен был в одиночку провести с ними все лето — Перси знал по оговоркам мамы, что это то еще удовольствие.  
  
«То еще удовольствие», — часто вздыхала она, заклинаниями очищая штаны прямо на близнецах или отмывая лицо Рона.  
  
Перси следил за темной фигурой до тех пор, пока ее было видно из окна вагона, а затем повернулся к Биллу и Чарли, которые были заняты разговором с Олли. Обидно понимать, что вроде бы такой же первокурсник, интересует старших братьев куда больше тебя, но Перси уже привык.  
  
Зато дома его ждал приятный сюрприз.  
  
— Табель почти такой же, как у Билла! — сообщила мама и потрепала его по макушке. — Перси, я горжусь тобой!  
  
Это было куда меньше, чем получали близнецы каждый раз, когда за день умудрялись ничего не испортить, не пытались утопиться в грязном пруду или не пугали младших до икоты, но Перси и не нужно было просто внимание. Он хотел, чтобы им гордились.


	2. Chapter 2

Второй курс казался новым началом. Перси и сам не знал, почему он рассчитывает на что-то особенное. Можно было подумать, что первый курс канул в лету, и было легко все начать с чистого листа. Попытаться найти друзей, научиться новому, все-таки заинтересовать собой профессора зельеварения? Перси и сам не понимал, откуда выползла эта предательская мысль.  
  
Все было по-особенному. Перси почти не видел старших братьев в поезде, он был полностью предоставлен самому себе. Лишь однажды он издалека услышал уверенный голос Билла, который разнимал слизеринцев и гриффиндорцев, — ставший старостой школы семикурсник Билл определенно был на своем месте.  
  
Чарли тоже не скучал. Когда Билл получил значок старосты, Чарли достиг не меньшей с его точки зрения награды — звания капитана квиддичной команды. Перси не понимал, почему Билл молчит о своем совершенно потрясающем назначении, когда Чарли проговорил об этом все лето. Впрочем, Перси знал как минимум одного человека, который будет смотреть Чарли в рот и слушать о его капитанстве сколько угодно. И это помимо Рона, который только-только начал подниматься на старенькой метле и кружить по саду. Олли. Перси даже скривился, представив, как Оливер Вуд протрещит весь вечер и потом целый день, и еще — пока Чарли не устроит набор в команду.  
  
Если же Оливеру удастся в нее попасть — Перси не ставил и кната на тишину в их спальне. Как-то вышло, что он меньше прочих любил квиддич, и уж точно не считал нужным проводить все свободные вечера, обсуждая игру. Побойтесь Мерлина, это же просто игра! В конце концов, министр спорта в Англии всего один, и его отдел далеко не самый крупный. А играть в квиддич в Хогвартсе, чтобы всю жизнь продолжать играть в квиддич, пока какой-нибудь шальной квоффл не отправит на скамью запасных, в Мунго или на кладбище — странный предел мечтаний.  
  
Конечно, Перси любил Чарли, но понятия не имел, чем брат сможет заниматься после сдачи ТРИТОНов, с его интересами, крутящимися вокруг квиддича и разных тварей вроде драконов и гиппогрифов. Перси с содроганием ждал, когда Чарли и лесник Хагрид найдут способ притащить в Хогвартс настоящего дракона. Почему-то ему казалось, что это событие не за горами.  
  
Перси уставился в окно. Ему странным образом удалось оказаться в одиночестве в купе, и думать о том, что это не случайность, не хотелось. Неожиданно стало интересно, что делает Чарли. Быть может, хвастается новой палочкой, которую ему купили в честь пятого курса и назначения в капитаны? Перси первый в семье получил свою личную палочку и был несказанно рад этому. Билл отлично справлялся с палочкой дяди Фабиана, а вот палочка Гидеона слушалась Чарли куда хуже. Но в этом году ему предстояли СОВы, и родители решились отложить палочку брата матери на потом. К тому же Фредди и Джорджи шли в Хогвартс лишь через два года – и не нужно было тратиться на новые мантии.  
  
Стоило Перси задуматься о Чарли, как тот не замедлил появиться. Он хлопнул дверью, кивнул и развернул пакет с сандвичами.  
  
— М-м… — с наслаждением промычал он, вгрызаясь в бутерброд. Перси считал, что никто не умел есть с таким аппетитом, как Чарли. Билл ел аккуратно и быстро, близнецы хватали еду какими-то урывками и болтали, Рон и вовсе набрасывался так, словно его не кормили. Гринч ела как мышка — держа каждый кусочек близко ко рту и стреляя по сторонам глазами. Снейп ел без удовольствия, словно выполнял неприятные, но важные процедуры. В некотором роде так оно и было.  
  
Перси даже не заметил, как в его мысли снова пробрался зельевар. Он достал свой пакет и развернул сандвич. Сидеть и просто смотреть, как вкусно уминает свой хлеб с мясом Чарли, было выше его сил.  
  
— Мы обязательно заполучим кубок по квиддичу в этом году, — начал Чарли неожиданно. — На Гриффиндоре самые лучшие ловцы, да и остальные игроки тоже не подкачают, верно, Перс?  
  
— М-м-м, — Перси поспешно затолкал в рот подсохший остаток бутерброда и выпучил глаза, когда крошащийся хлеб попал не в то горло. Даже на такие жертвы можно было пойти, лишь бы не обсуждать квиддич.  
  
Перси нравилось смотреть, как летают другие, но он не понимал смысла игры, тогда как все остальные его братья души не чаяли в квиддиче. Рон так и вовсе читать научился по плакату «Пушек Педдл», который непонятно как оказался в сундуке Билла и был привезен в Нору.  
  
— Ладно, не буду тебя мучить, — сжалился Чарли и похлопал брата по спине. — Ты у нас по другой части. Зелья, да? Хочешь стать зельеваром не хуже нашей Летучей Мыши?  
  
Перси снова закашлялся, но уже от неожиданности. Он и не подозревал, что его внимание к Снейпу и преподаваемому им предмету столь заметно. С учетом взаимной ненависти зельевара и Гриффиндора это могло быть опасным.  
  
— Не трусь, братья тебя любого поддержат, — зевнул Чарли и достал яблоко, сильными пальцами крутанув его так, что оно с хрустом распалось на две половинки. Сахарно-белая, чуть отливающая розовым ближе к глянцевой кожуре сердцевина манила, и Перси благодарно кивнул, прежде чем взять свою часть.  
  
— Зельевар из меня не выйдет, — доверительно сообщил он, продолжая жевать. На руки от этого упала пара капель сладкого яблочного сока, и Перси машинально отер их о мантию. — Но я хочу научиться понимать людей и их цели. Тогда я смогу получить лучшие оценки и стать... значимым?  
  
— Значимым, значит, — Чарли вздохнул, собирая коричневые неровные зернышки в ладонь и закидывая их в рот — в их семье считалось, что в яблоке хорошо все, кроме черенка. — Неплохо звучит. Но значимым для кого? Для нас, для одноклассников или для профессора?  
  
— Профессор тут вовсе не при чем, — вспыхнул Перси, поражаясь его проницательности и то же время осознавая бессмысленность своих чаяний. Сейчас, в устах брата, они прозвучали и впрямь жалко. — Я хочу доказать себе, что я чего-то стою.  
  
— Ты определенно чего-то стоишь, брат, — совершенно серьезно ответил Чарли, и Перси отчего-то стало горько, что их разговоры так редки, а в Хогвартсе они и вовсе не пересекались. Но слова Чарли про профессора еще звучали в ушах, и лишь это спасло Перси от желания броситься записываться в квиддичную команду, лишь бы увидеть одобрение на лицах старших братьев.  
  
Он решил, что и впрямь станет кем-то особенным и только для себя. Ну, может, еще для мамы, папы и Гринч. Рон бредил Чарли, а близнецы вполне довольствовались собой, не нуждаясь в авторитетах. Но девочке стоило поучиться у кого-то, кто не пытается свести всю учебу к квиддичу. Конечно, у нее был Билл, но разница в возрасте уже сказывалась — Билл казался Джинни почти ровесником родителей и потому обладал авторитетом табуретки.  
  
Но его мечтам не суждено было сбыться.  
  
— У вас учебник старшего брата, мистер Уизли? — профессор Снейп оставил Перси после урока и провел пальцем по аккуратно обернутой книге. Перси вспыхнул, но профессор не смеялся и спрашивал не из праздности. Ему и впрямь нужно было знать. — Я видел, как долго вы искали рецепт зелья от прыщей, и в вашей книге нет упоминания зелья красоты Зигмунта Баджа. Эти учебники с урезанным содержанием выпустили сразу после падения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, ваш старший брат, Уильям, с середины года учился по такому. Но в прошлом году, наконец, вернули полный вариант. Вы не видели в списке книг?  
  
Язык Перси будто прилип к нёбу. Как объяснить учителю, что мама мельком глянула, что все авторы учебников совпадают, и не покупала новых, если только братья не истрепали свои вконец? Но Билл всегда был аккуратен с вещами, а Чарли старался в этом походить на брата. А уж что касалось учебника по Зельеварению, который Чарли открывал лишь для того, чтобы выполнить работу на уроке!  
  
— Может, у вас сохранился учебник Уильяма? — отчаявшись услышать от Перси хоть слово, предположил Снейп.  
  
Перси потупился и затряс головой. Он вспомнил, мама и впрямь говорила, что в зимние каникулы первого курса Билла они меняли часть учебников. Не только по Зельеварению, но и по ЗОТИ, Истории магии и даже Чарам. История магии тогда застыла на гоблинских войнах, и до сих пор никто не решался хотя бы вернуть учебник Батильды Бэгшот, что уж говорить об изменениях. А вот зельевары оказались проворнее.  
  
Снейп задумчиво коснулся пальцами тонких губ и, наконец, принял решение.  
  
— У меня здесь хранится мой старый учебник, — произнес он, все еще колеблясь. — Вы неплохой ученик, мистер Уизли, и отличаетесь от большинства тупиц, что мне приходится учить. Так что если вы не будете обращать внимания на то, что учебник более подержан, чем ваши, и станете выполнять лишь напечатанные в тексте условия... И его придется вернуть в конце года, разумеется.  
  
Перси поспешно затряс головой, все еще не доверяя голосу.  
  
Снейп вытащил из дряхлого шкафа учебник и сунул ему в руки. Казалось, профессор не хотел дольше необходимого держать книгу в руках. По-видимому, он не заглядывал в учебник со школы, иначе Перси вряд ли заполучил бы его.  
  
Мальчик понял это, пролистнув несколько страниц. Обращать внимание только на напечатанный текст? Как это вообще было возможно — Перси понятия не имел. Его ровесником профессор вовсе не так бережно относился к учебникам — некоторые фразы были подчеркнуты, иногда выделенное дополнительно снабжалось острым «ха!» или малоразборчивым комментарием. На полях кроме приписок были изображения профилей и какие-то непонятные латинские названия. Чаще всего мелькали имя «Лили» и портрет курносой девочки. Они никогда не встречались на страницах учебника — девочка и имя, — но почему-то Перси точно знал, что она и есть Лили.  
  
Не думать о профессоре теперь, когда он так четко видел его своим одногодкой, будто они учились в одном классе, больше не получалось.  
  
Тяжелее всего оказалось вернуть весной учебник и пообещать внимательнее читать списки. Перси больше всего хотел вновь получить учебник Снейпа и узнать, живет ли в нем курносая Лили, или его населили другие персонажи. Однако он понимал, что Снейп вряд ли обрадуется такому вмешательству в свою жизнь. Тот вновь проигнорировал подарок — плитку горького шоколада, которую, понимающе посмеиваясь, Чарли купил в Хогсмиде незадолго до праздников.  
  
Увлеченный новой тайной, Перси так и не заметил, что год прошел без изменений — даже друзьями обзавестись ему снова не удалось. Заметил он это только дома, когда мама, отчаянно скучающая по уехавшим Биллу и Чарли, спросила:  
  
— Перси, дорогой, а ты не хотел бы пригласить кого-то из своих друзей?  
  
Билл уехал по приглашению работать куда-то в Азию, удачный старт гарантировал ему хорошую карьеру, и потому брат не стал медлить, а Чарли пригласил сокомандник по квиддичу, Мирча Кришан, погостить в Румынии у его бабушки. И теперь Перси растерялся, сообразив, что он даже не думал об этом — он ни с кем не общался достаточно близко, чтобы звать в гости. Не приглашать же профессора, и Перси побагровел еще сильнее, не понимая, почему ему в голову снова пришел Снейп.  
  
Близнецы расценили его румянец иначе.  
  
— У него нет друзей, — заявил Джордж.  
  
— Ни одного, — веско добавил Фред. Гоблины, как есть гоблины!  
  
— Мальчики, — напустилась на них мать. — Так нехорошо говорить.  
  
— Неправда! — громко ответил Перси, торопясь, чтобы близнецы не успели сказать еще что-то. — У меня есть друзья. Например, Оливер Вуд! Мы живем в одной комнате и хорошо ладим. Просто я подумал, что кормить еще одного ребенка, когда только от нас уехал Билл, и в этом году учебников и мантий надо гораздо больше...  
  
Перси знал, что говорит чистую правду. Биллу в поездку потребовалось купить драконьи перчатки, которые хорошо отражали магию и защищали от большинства едких зелий, да еще новую мантию. А близнецам, которые поступали в Хогвартс, недостаточно просто купить по одной мантии, мама не раз жаловалась, что на них все просто огнем горит. И оттого Перси не понимал, почему чувствует себя так паршиво, а мама тихо плачет, опершись на край кухонного стола.  
  
Близнецам было проще. Они ограничились парой тычков и щипков с обеих сторон и тем самым обозначили свое отношение к проступку Перси, которого тоже никак не могли понять, как и того, почему плачет мать. Перси не обиделся. Он с тоской подумал о том, как непросто будет их новому старосте с близнецами. А Снейпу? Зельевар еще никогда не учил таких неусидчивых студентов, Перси был готов в этом поклясться.  
  
Впрочем, его беспокоили и другие проблемы. Убедившись, что мама видит, как он пишет и отправляет письмо, Перси принялся с нетерпением ждать ответа на свою записку: «Давай сделаем вид, что мы друзья. Ты как, Оливер? Перси».  
  
Он не был уверен в том, что тот что-то напишет, но каково же было его удивление, когда ответ и впрямь вскоре был принесен серенькой скромной совой. Олли добродушно делился какими-то летними историями и передавал привет Чарли.  
  
Воодушевленный удачей, Перси написал Орсайно Фертстону, который тоже жил с ними в комнате. Зимой Перси несколько раз порывался пожаловаться на его постоянные тренировки на ударных прямо в комнате, но как раз тогда же в учебнике Снейпа он обнаружил заклинание полога и использовал его. Это позволяло ему заполучить благословенную тишину рядом с барабанами, которые Орсайно протащил в Хогвартс контрабандой.  
  
Удивительно, но и Орсайно ответил Перси, подробно рассказывая, какие новые песни он собирался разучить вместе с приехавшим к нему магглорожденным Донаганом Тремлеттом. Перси вначале обуяла зависть — Донаган был пятикурсником и водился с Чарли, но затем он сел и написал два письма, отправив их, оба, одной совой. Эта игра в популярного Перси захватила все его лето, и о Снейпе он вспомнил лишь осенью, подъезжая к Хогвартсу.  
  
Новоявленные друзья по переписке жали ему руку, вызывая удивленные и заинтересованные взгляды Чарли, но Перси не знал, о чем говорить с людьми вживую. На бумаге все выходило проще, он чувствовал себя куда интереснее, чем был на самом деле.  
  
«В этом году все будет иначе», — загадал он, глядя, как Фред вслед за Джорджем присоединяется к столу Гриффиндора. Он осторожно скосил глаза на учительский стол и убедился, что угадал — кислое лицо Снейпа передавало то, что он думал об увеличении количества гриффиндорцев в целом и Уизли в частности.  
  
Снейп перевел взгляд на него, и Перси почувствовал, что краснеет. Все и впрямь было иначе. Он больше не видел гротескно большого носа, особо выделяющегося на худом лице, не видел жирных сосулек волос. И пальцы, похожие на бледных пауков, теперь казались верхом совершенства.  
  
В ухо больно ударил шарик из бумаги, Перси оглянулся и наткнулся на взгляд Чарли. До конца ужина он больше не смотрел на преподавательский стол, да и на прочих ужинах, завтраках и ланчах старался избегать этого. Некоторые вещи о себе нужно скрывать — это он понял давно. Например, не стоило упоминать, что ты болел драконьей оспой. Самые смелые непременно начнут искать уродливые отметины, остальные предпочтут отойти подальше. То, что Перси почувствовал, глядя на Снейпа, было сродни этой драконьей оспе, но только сейчас отпрянуть хотелось и самому Перси тоже.  
  
Пока остальные третьекурсники с шумом умащивались под пологами, Перси бездумно смотрел в окно, пытаясь сообразить, что с ним случилось. Не ложился только его новый друг по переписке, постукивающий палочкой то по барабану, то по спинке кровати.  
  
— Как тебе это? — Орсайно еще несколько раз стукнул по барабану, привлекая внимания задумавшегося Перси, и напел:  
  
«I got to get to grip I,  
I don't wanna feel like this I...»*  
  
Он повторил это три раза, прежде чем Перси сообразил, что продолжения не последует. От Орсайно он знал, что в их пока еще квартете с парой равенкловцев поет Донаган, но придумывали песни они все вместе.  
  
«Your voice keeps holding me, I cannot eat or sleep I'm going crazy in this hazy fantasy, you put a spell on me, Aww but I aint going down at all»**, — со вздохом произнес он совсем не в ритме, но Орсайно отчего-то восторженно завопил и нырнул в сундук за пергаментом и пером, чтобы записать.  
  
Этот вопль не остался без внимания.  
  
— Перси влюбился! — довольным голосом заявил Оливер Вуд, на его лице не было и следа сонливости. — Но тихо! — он погрозил кулаком соседям. — Джентльмены о таком не говорят!  
  
Перси криво улыбнулся. Несмотря на все попытки Олли скрыть своих дам сердца, сами дамы скрываться не желали, и оттого с прошлого года в Хогвартсе то и дело вспыхивали небольшие, но кровопролитные войны новых пассий со старыми. Хуже всего было другое. Перси готов был гнать эту мысль от себя еще долго, может, даже несколько месяцев, а то и лет. Но что толку это делать, когда Олли без всякой задней мысли уже озвучил его страхи?  
  
«... Твой голос овладевает мной...» — мысленно повторил он, запоздало удивляясь такому точному определению своего заболевания.  
  
Раз за разом приходя на Зельеварение, он подтверждал правоту своего впечатления, а болезнь прогрессировала. Перси уже недостаточно было размышлять о том, есть ли в учебнике третьего курса Снейпа Лили, он ревновал к ней в прошлогоднем. Ревновал к Чарли, который часто стал попадать на отработки из-за того, что выбрал Продвинутые зелья, несмотря на свой квиддич, ревновал к близнецам, которые, к его искреннему возмущению, достаточно неплохо успевали по зельям. Настолько, что профессор Снейп закрывал глаза на их хулиганства и беспрестанную болтовню.  
  
Вздохнул Перси спокойнее, лишь когда Снейп стал отправлять его младших братьев на отработки к Филчу. Это случилось ровно после того, как близнецы попытались вынести из кабинета стратегический запас игл дикобраза.  
  
Правда, после отработок у Филча, близнецы стали еще несноснее и научились появляться перед старшим братом словно из-под земли.  
  
— И как им это удается, а? — вопрошал Перси у Скабберса за неимением других собеседников. Крыса была всего лишь крысой и потому просто шевелила усами и прикрывала заплывшие жиром глазки.  
  
За исключением того первого дня Чарли больше никак не давал понять Перси, что как-то подозревает его, и Перси расслабился. Он тайком следил за Снейпом, таскаясь за журналами по зельеварению, которые молодой профессор охотно давал почитать тем, кого считал достаточно прилежными учениками. Перси не желал читать о тридцати известных и двух новых способах использования лапчатки прямостоячей, но выбора у него все равно не было, и он упрямо ходил, а на уроках садился за первый стол. Очки, которые прописали ему летом, были как нельзя кстати. Перси переживал, что толстая роговая оправа уродует его лицо, но ему позволялось всегда сидеть за первым столом, а еще для него и еще пары девочек в очках Снейп специально показывал, как вытащить трахейные жабры с конца брюшка стрекозы. И если девочки выглядели так, словно предпочитали никогда не видеть стрекоз так близко, то Перси откровенно наслаждался этой близостью с учителем.  
  
Так продолжалось несколько месяцев, пока незадолго до рождественских каникул Перси случайно не вошел к Чарли, чтобы попросить его астрономическую карту. Проклятая карта! Перси должен был полностью сделать ее сам, но он вовремя успел заметить подвох — последний взятый у Снейпа журнал был даже не разрезан. Пришлось осторожно разрезать страницы и читать подробно — мало ли что захочет спросить коварный преподаватель!  
  
Перси было совестно, словно его уже поймали на чем-то постыдном, и от этого он лишь с еще большим трудом сосредотачивался на тексте. В результате, когда журнал был наконец прочитан и Перси его вернул — вероломный Снейп так ничего и не спросил, словно ему было вовсе все равно, читает ли Перси что-то, — то понял, что не успевает сделать карту с нуля.  
  
Чарли хранил все карты, и Перси счел это возможностью один-единственный раз воспользоваться плодами чужого труда. Убеждая себя, что такое не повторится и дальше он будет готовиться с удвоенными усилиями и прорицания выполнит не к среде, а ко вторнику, Перси забыл постучаться, вваливаясь в комнату.  
  
Чарли был в спальне, но не один. Он сидел на постели и с жаром кого-то целовал. Сначала Перси решил было, что это девушка с короткой стрижкой, но потом оба повернулись на шум, и опешивший Перси в черноволосой «девушке» узнал Мирчу. Стоило извиниться и скрыться за дверью, но у Перси словно ноги приросли к полу. Он не смотрел на побагровевшего брата, его взгляд был прикован к распухшим и все равно тонким губам Кришана, румянцу на его скулах, темным глазам, блестевшим как маслянистая поверхность Черного озера. Обладающий приятными чертами лица, он все равно почему-то напомнил Перси Снейпа, такого, каким его видел гриффиндорец. И оторваться от этого зрелища по своей воле Перси попросту не мог. Лишь когда Чарли поднялся с кровати и загородил собой Мирчу, Перси наконец моргнул и потупился.  
  
— Выйдем, — ровно проговорил Чарли, не оборачиваясь к Мирче и глядя только на Перси.  
  
Сердце Перси затрепетало, но он послушно пошел за братом. Они вышли из Гриффиндорской башни и, немного послонявшись, остановились у заброшенного пустого класса.  
  
— Тебе стоит быть осторожнее, — начал Чарли, и Перси изумленно замер. Это ему нужно быть осторожнее? Но Чарли спокойно продолжал, машинально вертя в руках палочку. — Я не хотел говорить вам про Мирчу... Да и не в нем дело. Но мама знает, и отец тоже. Это для Мирчи сложнее немного, его бабушка ужасно ругалась, — он невесело усмехнулся. — Но это нормально, если не считать того, что пообещать маме внуков я никак не могу. Другое дело ты.  
  
— А что я? — прикинулся удивленным Перси. Хотя по сути он таковым и был — он так и не смог сообразить, о чем ему говорит брат.  
  
— Он старше тебя в два раза и он учитель, — веско произнес Чарли. — Ты думаешь, я ничего не вижу? Я сам такой, так что не попадусь на россказни Олли о какой-то девчонке.  
  
Перси почувствовал, что щеки его горят.  
  
— Я просто... — начал он оправдываться.  
  
— Это всегда кажется простым, — прервал его брат и, испугавшись своего тона, добавил уже мягче. — Перс, я не только о тебе беспокоюсь. Снейп — человек одинокий и, говорят, он и впрямь Пожиратель смерти. Где другого пожурят, его сразу посадят. И как ты себе это представляешь? Прислать ему открытку на день Святого Валентина и, расхрабрившись, поцеловать? Молчишь? Вот и я о чем.  
  
Он первый поднялся с пыльной парты и пошел к двери. Перси задумчиво изучал пятно на его мантии и размышлял, заметит ли его Мирча.  
  
— У Кришана есть брат, — Чарли стоял к нему спиной у самой двери. — На три года старше, в том году Михай закончил Дурмштранг. Хороший парень. Они похожи, только Михай отращивает волосы и носит хвост. Ты мог бы с ним переписываться, у тебя хорошо получается.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответил Перси, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается ярость. Он снова ощущал себя чужим рядом с родным и любимым братом. Братом, который знал о нем так много и так мало одновременно. Братом, который не понимал, что можно видеть что-то большее, чем внешность. Перси не знал никого другого с тонкими длинными пальцами, которые при этом напоминали бы ему пауков и к которым так хотелось бы прижаться. И глаза — непроницаемые, беззастенчиво разглядывающие, лишенные любопытства и эмоций — неужели Чарли всерьез думал, что есть еще кто-то с такими глазами?  
  
Словно назло брату Перси решился на то, о чем даже не думал до этого разговора. Он чувствовал себя глупо, когда подписывал валентинку, куда глупее, чем когда понял о своем болезненном увлечении. Хотелось написать те самые строчки прямо нестерпимо, но Орсайно по секрету рассказал, что они собираются с этой песней выступить после ужина. И пусть Перси хотел использовать лишь свои слова, которые были его законной восьмушкой песни, он не решился на это, признавая, что послать валентинку преподавателю не преступление, а вот стихи уже потянут на отработку.  
  
Он знал, что нельзя смотреть, но не мог отвести взгляда от преподавательского стола, когда школьные совы, украшенные в честь праздника золотистыми медальонами с сердечками, начали осыпать профессоров валентинками.  
  
Открытки буквально валились им на головы. Несколько валентинок ловко поймал и собрал Дамблдор, лучисто улыбаясь сквозь бороду. Мадам Помфри вчитывалась в одну из открыток и так красиво краснела, что Перси пожалел, что не додумался отправить валентинку и ей. В основном колдомедику писали игроки в квиддич, которые чаще других попадали в ее руки. Не меньше покраснела и даже помолодела на добрый десяток лет Минерва Макгонагалл, осторожно перебирая бархатные, глянцевые и самые обычные открытки.  
  
К возмущению Перси, на профессора Снейпа упало никак не меньше четырех валентинок. С мрачной решимостью тот разворачивал их одну за другой, читал и откладывал. Если бы Перси не смотрел во все глаза, он бы и не заметил, как чуть дольше руки Снейпа удерживали его валентинку и как дрогнула его щека. Профессор даже не глянул в его сторону, и Перси поник, вместо взгляда зельевара чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд старшего брата.  
  
Наверное, ему и впрямь не стоило подписывать эту валентинку, раз уж он решился ее отправить. Но сделанного не воротишь, и голодный Перси — ему кусок не лез в горло, — отправился на уроки.  
  
К счастью, Зельеварение было перед Трансфигурацией, предпоследним. За это время Перси успел не только прийти в себя, но и перехватить сдобный пончик, щедро смазанный маслом — Чарли следил за ним не просто так и успел подумать о небольшом перекусе для младшего брата.  
  
— Мистер Уизли, задержитесь, — как ждал этих слов Перси, и как они его напугали, когда прозвучали на самом деле! Следующий шаг казался несбыточным, но Перси надеялся, что справится.  
  
Когда они остались одни, Перси робко подошел ближе. Даже глядя в основном на носки своих туфель, он мог заметить, что Снейп вертит в руках его валентинку, поэтому вопрос не застал его врасплох.  
  
— Как вы можете объяснить эту шутку, мистер Уизли? — обманчиво спокойным голосом спросил Снейп.  
  
Перси сглотнул.  
  
— Там все написано, — сообщил он своим туфлям и добавил. — Это все правда.  
  
— Мистер Уизли... — начал Снейп, но раззадоренный его спокойствием Перси сделал бросок, достойный Чарли или Оливера, а никак не далекого от спорта ученика. Он ухватился руками за плечи Снейпа и попытался поцеловать его в губы. Даже просто прикосновение ко рту стало бы его личной победой, к тому же, не умея целоваться, он и не рассчитывал на большее. Он не принял во внимание рост и реакцию Снейпа, губы Перси мазнули по подбородку, и тот проворно отпрянул. Палочка очутилась в руке зельевара в то же мгновение, и Перси на себе ощутил невербальное заклинание, отбросившее его к шкафу.  
  
Очнулся он от другого заклинания, по телу прошла волна Эннервейта, и Перси поежился от внимательного и чуть нервного взгляда Снейпа, который с палочкой в руке стоял рядом с ним.  
  
— Простите, мистер Уизли, — Снейп поджал и без того тонкие губы. — Боюсь, вам придется провести этот вечер в Больничном крыле. Я объясню...  
  
«Где другого пожурят, его сразу посадят», — вспомнил Перси и замотал головой.  
  
— Все хорошо, — пробормотал он, с трудом разлепляя губы. — Это вы простите.  
  
Казалось, Снейп принял какое-то решение.  
  
— Садитесь, мистер Уизли, — он указал палочкой на вторую парту, а сам прошел за свой стол. Похоже, на расстоянии он чувствовал себя спокойнее. — То, что с вами происходит, вполне нормально...  
  
За время сухой лекции Перси узнал, что он не только был нормален, но и довольно зауряден — ученики влюблялись в учителей каждый год, хотя большую склонность имели старшекурсники, но и второй-третий курс иногда путал восхищение знаниями с чем-то большим. Конечно, немногие решались на серьезные действия вроде произошедшего тут инцидента — Снейп так и назвал неудавшийся поцелуй — «инцидент» и все! — о, и это тоже было нормально. К концу разговора Перси окончательно уверился в собственной нормальности и в том, что Снейп точно знает — это пройдет. Год, другой — и мистер Уизли будет с ужасом вспоминать свою попытку понравиться учителю. Даже меньше. Еще пара месяцев, разве что до лета. Впрочем, год или два — это тоже абсолютно _нормально_.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *строчки песни «Это ночь» Ведуний.  
> ** Продолжение песни «Это ночь».


	3. Chapter 3

Начала пятого курса Перси ждал с нетерпением. Этому был ряд причин даже помимо той, что он должен был доказать Снейпу — два года ничего не изменят.  
  
Во-первых, вместе со списком учебников он получил значок старосты. Да, мама всхлипнула: «Прямо как Билл», — но разве не этого он добивался?  
  
Во-вторых, в школу должен был приехать Гарри Поттер. Об этом говорили дома, обсуждая, на какой факультет попадет Мальчик-который-выжил, об этом говорили учителя в конце прошлого учебного года — Перси слышал, когда проходил мимо их стола. Об этом же молчал Северус Снейп.  
  
Перси понятия не имел, что связывает Северуса Снейпа — мысленно он звал его так, а не «профессором», дурея от собственной дерзости, — и знаменитого мальчика, но то, как зельевар мрачнел и стискивал челюсти при каждом упоминании Гарри, заставляло Перси серьезно беспокоиться. Он не был готов ненавидеть этого пока неизвестного ему ребенка, даже если тот избалованный хвастун и зазнайка, но чувствовал острую необходимость поддержать Северуса хоть в чем-то действительно важном.  
  
Мерлин, он и вовсе откинул фамилию преподавателя, когда думал о нем! Он схватился ладонями за щеки, пытаясь сообразить, горят они сами по себе или ему снова что-то подмешали Фред и Джордж — двойное проклятие их семьи. Этим летом они вдоволь изводили его за значок старосты. Будь это кто-то другой, Перси решил бы, что он завидует, но близнецы…  
  
Его дернула за руку Джинни. Лицо ее исказила неоднозначная гримаска, отчего Перси некстати вспомнил, как в детстве звал ее Гринчем, укравшим именины. В этом году Джинни не удалось украсть его праздник. Он получил и новую мантию, и сову. Гермес не был красавчиком, но теперь Перси мог посылать почту, не умирая от стыда каждый раз, когда Эрол осыпал кого-нибудь выпавшими перьями вперемешку с пометом.  
  
Скабберса Перси отдал Рону, с ностальгией вспоминая, как сам ехал первый раз с толстой неповоротливой крысой. Как давно это было… Он жалел брата — Рон и сам по себе не блистал особыми талантами, а уж учиться на одном курсе с Гарри Поттером... В глубине души Перси пожелал брату попасть на любой факультет кроме того, где будет Поттер. Вслух он этого, конечно, не сказал — родители не представляли никого из детей на ином факультете кроме Гриффиндора.  
  
— Мы увидим Гарри Поттера? — требовательно спросила Гринч. Перси вздохнул. Следовало больше читать ей про драконов и гоблинов, а не про Мальчика-который-выжил. Теперь было уже поздно.  
  
— Разумеется, Джинни, — ответил он мягко. — Как и в прошлом году, и позапрошлом, и поза-поза… — Джинни покраснела, как маленький злобный помидор, и Перси поспешил перейти собственно к ответу. — ...Мы будем стоять в маггловской части вокзала, привлекая внимание магглорожденных и помогая им перейти. Так что ты увидишь Гарри Поттера.  
  
— Это потому что мы рыжие, да? — мрачно спросила Джинни.  
  
Перси удивленно хмыкнул и легонько щелкнул сестру по носу.  
  
— Это потому что нас много, а мама не любит оставаться без дела, — пояснил он.  
  
Они присоединились к остальным и вскоре помогли пройти высокой красивой женщине с мальчиком-первокурсником. Женщина под нос пробормотала: «Да уж, это не Итон», — но, держась за мистера Уизли, бесстрашно нырнула за стену.  
  
Как только Артур Уизли вернулся обратно, а Молли заново завела разговор о Хогвартсе, собирая всех отпрысков, особенно тщательно следя за близнецами, которые пытались улизнуть, чтобы подшутить над усатым неповоротливым железнодорожником, появились следующие — смешливая чуть напуганная пара и девочка с облаком нечесаных волос и выступающими зубами.  
  
— Еще много? — Перси терпеть не мог тратить время вместо того, чтобы заниматься своими обязанностями в поезде. Но отец дал понять, что это почти одно и то же. И если у матери нет значка старосты магглорожденных и одиноких, это не делает ее хуже. Хотя новую сову она не получит.  
  
— Остался лишь Гарри, дорогуша, — отозвалась мать. — Надеюсь, он не опоздает.  
  
На счастье Перси и Джинни, Поттер успел вовремя, хоть и был один. Это порядком удивило Перси, и он впервые за этот суматошный день почувствовал невольное уважение к матери — ее суета казалась совершенно лишней с первыми двумя первокурсниками, но Гарри и впрямь выглядел потерянным до тех пор, пока не встретил их.  
  
Перси мельком оглядел спасителя магического мира. Худющий маленький воробей — это его обожала вся Англия, жалела его мать и ненавидел Северус Снейп?..  
  
— Перси, ты первый, — прервала его мысли мать. Перси кивнул и пробежал сквозь стену. Вокзал оглушил его шумом, он поискал знакомые лица и ринулся в сторону алого поезда. Так много нужно было успеть: переодеться в мантию со значком, проверить, чтобы все успешно сели в поезд, узнать, когда будет собрание старост…  
  
Ему было не до Гарри Поттера, это очевидно.  
  
Конечно, мама не была старостой и не поняла этого. Перси сообразил, что она его потеряла, когда вернулся к оставленной на перроне семье.  
  
— А где Перси? – как раз спрашивала мама.  
  
Перси подошел ближе, не без удовольствия заметив, что Гарри Поттер все еще стоит рядом с его семьей.  
  
— Я не могу остаться надолго, мама, — произнес он как можно весомее. — Мне нужно быть в голове состава. У старост два отдельных купе…  
  
Конечно же, близнецы не могли оставить его в покое. Уж точно не при Гарри Поттере.  
  
— О, Перси, неужели ты — староста? — произнес Фред с гнусной гримасой крайнего удивления. — Надо было нам сказать, а то мы ведь и не догадывались.  
  
— Погоди, кажется, я припоминаю, он что-то об этом говорил, — моментально отозвался Джордж. — Один раз…  
  
— Или два…  
  
— В минуту…  
  
— Всё лето…  
  
— Да заткнитесь вы, — ответил Перси, отворачиваясь от обоих клоунов. Ну почему он не один у своих родителей? Вокруг полно таких счастливчиков. Даже Гарри Поттер… Перси вспомнил, почему у Поттера нет братьев или сестер, и ему стало совестно. Чувство неприятное и даже вредное, и оттого Перси поспешил покинуть семью, наскоро попрощавшись с родителями и выглядевшей совершенно несчастной Гринч. Лишь бы она не разрыдалась — Перси ускорил шаги, надеясь не услышать позади всхлипывания, сигнализирующие о скором потопе. Вроде пока обошлось.  
  
В поезде ему удалось не пересечься ни с кем из братьев, что он счел хорошим знаком. Правда, ему пришлось потратить не меньше часа на поиски потерянной жабы с круглолицым мямлей и той самой нечесаной девочкой с выступающими зубами и стремлением всеми командовать. Перси даже пожалел этих двоих — у них было немного шансов найти друзей, как и у самого Перси. Разве что они подружатся друг с другом. Впрочем, Перси без всякого зазрения совести пожелал, чтобы они оба попали на какой-нибудь другой факультет. Право слово, ему вполне хватило и поезда!  
  
Увы, если Мерлин и желал помочь Перси в чем-то, то это никак не было распределением первокурсников. И брат, и Поттер, и даже мямля Лонгботтом вместе с настойчивой зазнайкой Грейнджер попали именно на Гриффиндор. Огорчен этим, правда, был только Перси. Фред и Джордж и вовсе скандировали: «Поттер наш! Поттер наш!», — словно к Поттеру прилагался кубок школы и квиддича одновременно.  
  
Он как раз отвлекся на объяснение маленькому лохматому чудовищу Грейнджер, что на Трансфигурации сначала будут простые вещи — вроде превращения спичек в иголки, когда Поттер негромко ойкнул.  
  
Перси обернулся, собираясь прочитать короткую, но емкую лекцию о правилах поведения. Ему вполне хватало своих братьев, которые постоянно влезали в разговор, но в этот момент он увидел, что мальчик заметно побледнел и держится за лоб.  
  
— Что такое? — с тревогой спросил Перси.  
  
— Н-ничего, — нервно отозвался Поттер, но Перси уже проследил за его испуганным взглядом. Поттер смотрел прямо на Северуса Снейпа, а мрачное лицо преподавателя напомнило Перси, что есть еще один человек, недовольный этим распределениям и, что уж говорить, просто присутствием Поттера в школе.  
  
— А кто это разговаривает с профессором Квирреллом? — спросил Гарри, тщетно пытаясь придать своему голосу беспечность.  
  
— О, ты уже знаешь Квиррелла? Неудивительно, что он так нервничает, — машинально ответил Перси, пытаясь сообразить, есть ли шанс, что Снейп использовал легилименцию на мальчике. На таком расстоянии и без палочки. Бред! Или не бред?.. Перси не так много знал о легилименции, да и то, что профессор имеет в ней мастерство, узнал случайно из журнала по зельеварению — Снейп упоминался там как легилимент, использующий сложное зелье для работы с памятью. После войны осталось много пострадавших, потерявших память или рассудок. — Это профессор Снейп. Он преподаёт Зельеварение, но не хочет — все знают, что он мечтает получить место Квиррелла. Он жуть как много знает о Тёмных Искусствах, этот Снейп.  
  
Вышло хорошо. Будто ему и нет никакого дела до Снейпа, он вовсе не сказал слишком много, просто упомянул, что зельевар достаточно умен, чтобы вести и второй не менее сложный предмет. Он же не вздохнул томно, глядя на Снейпа, нет? Мерлин, какая же он все-таки девчонка!  
  
Снейп перевел мрачный взгляд на него, и Перси тотчас уткнулся в тарелку, не желая, чтобы объект его симпатий смотрел на него _так_.  
  
Отвлекшись, он чуть было не пропустил новость от директора.  
  
— … И наконец, я обязан сообщить вам, что в этом году коридор в правом крыле на третьем этаже закрыт для всех, кто не хочет умереть очень мучительной смертью.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся, но он был один из немногих. Перси поморщился. Как же тяжело с теми, кто жил с магглами. Они и впрямь не понимают, что тут можно умереть, даже просто навернувшись с движущейся лестницы.  
  
— Он же не серьёзно? — шёпотом спросил он Перси.  
  
Перси нахмурился. Сложнее всего было не оглянуться на Снейпа, чтобы убедиться в правдивости слов Дамблдора. Перси за предыдущий год привык так делать и теперь боялся выдать себя перед братьями или сокурсниками.  
  
— Должно быть, серьёзно, — Перси предпочел посмотреть на Дамблдора, благо на него глядели все. — Странно, обычно он говорит причину, почему нам не позволено куда-либо ходить — лес полон опасных существ, все об этом знают. Я считаю, что по крайней мере нам, старостам, должен был сказать.  
  
Впрочем, все странности предупреждения Дамблдора вылетели из головы, потому как пришло время впервые вести первокурсников в башню. Перси сложил пальцы крестиком, чтобы ничего ему не помешало, но старые суеверия выступили в поддержку Мерлина и отказались действовать. Трудно было не уронить лицо перед первокурсниками при встрече с Пивзом, но Перси справился, и все благодаря Снейпу. Это ведь Снейп говорил ему, что приструнить полтергейста или нахальных призраков старостам может помочь Кровавый Барон. Перси нравилось думать, что он так говорит не всем старостам, а только ему. И слизеринцам, конечно.  
  
Утром же обнаружилось, что первокурсники не помнят даже то, где находится Большой зал, что уж говорить об аудиториях. Да ладно бы кто, но собственный брат Перси, Рон, застрял в исчезающей ступеньке вращающейся лестницы. Нет, пожалуй, старостой быть не так просто, как ему казалось вначале. Лишь письмо матери, в котором она передавала поздравления Билла и Чарли с назначением, примиряло его с действительностью. Да еще то, что через пару дней должны были быть зелья — раньше, чем у первокурсников.  
  
Перси задержался после первого урока, нарочито медленно собирая сумку. Орсайно собирался дождаться его, но пожал плечами и вышел последним, плотно прикрыв дверь. Перси полагал, что ему придется самому искать тему для разговора, но он ошибался.  
  
— Ваш младший брат уже подружился с Поттером, — фамилия Мальчика-который выжил, прозвучала как ругательство, и Перси выдохнул. — Чего мне ждать от последнего из Уизли?  
  
— Предпоследнего, — поправил его Перси и, видя недоумение на лице Снейпа, пояснил. — В следующем году поступит моя сестренка.  
  
— Надо же, — бесцветно произнес Снейп и уставился на него тем взглядом, что заставлял Перси вздрагивать от ужаса и возбуждения.  
  
— Рон... — Перси задумался и словно случайно подошел ближе. Он уже почти задел кисть Снейпа, когда тот аккуратно увел ее в сторону. Это не надоедало. Весь прошедший год Перси пытался будто нечаянно коснуться профессора, лишь руки или плеча — не больше, и раз за разом тот ускользал, не делая попытки снова прочитать лекцию. Это и воодушевляло, и охолаживало одновременно. Перси чувствовал, что Снейп не ставит его ни во что и не опасается его притязаний.  
  
— Рон любит квиддич и шахматы, — наконец произнес Перси. — Он не как я или близнецы.  
  
— Звучит прекрасно, — задумчиво произнес Снейп, потянувшись пальцами к губам и в последний момент отдернув их под разочарованный вздох Перси. Задумавшись, Снейп постоянно касался рта, но стал избавляться от этой привычки, обнаружив, как она влияет на его преданного поклонника.  
  
— Возможно, — неуверенно согласился Перси. Ему не нравилась мысль, что «прекрасно» — это не как он.  
  
— Вам придется непросто, мистер Уизли, — продолжил Снейп. — Вы неплохо справляетесь с обязанностями старосты, но у вас, образно говоря, трое братьев на руках и Гарри Поттер. Не самая удачная раздача. Не спускайте с них глаз. С ними непременно случится что-то нехорошее.  
  
Перси даже забыл о своих неразделенных чувствах. Это выглядело предупреждением, но могло оказаться и угрозой. Недооценивать Снейпа он перестал очень давно.  
  
— С ними? — глупо повторил он, надеясь, что Снейп поморщится и признает, что ошибся, сказав так. Речь идет ведь только о Поттере, верно? Ему было жаль мальчика, если тому и впрямь угрожала опасность, и он готов был приложить все усилия, чтобы помочь ребенку, но его братья... это было другое. Только он один мог ненавидеть своих братьев и грозиться надрать им уши — и это, а еще оплеухи от матери, должно было навсегда оставаться единственными опасностями в их мире. Потому что война кончилась, и они победили!  
  
— С ними, Уизли, — лицо Снейпа стало скучающим, словно он разговаривал с третьеклашкой-хаффлпаффцем. — Я о том и толкую, вы меня слушаете вообще или пялитесь на мое невероятно притягательное лицо? Ваш брат твердо решил дружить с Поттером, а дружба с Поттерами никого до добра не доводит, помяните мое слово.  
  
Перси в который раз поразился тому, как Снейп умудрялся шутить с совершенно серьезным лицом. Что он шутит, говоря так о своем лице, Перси и сам понял — он же совершенно точно не пялился. И он так сказал о Поттерах, словно их было никак не меньше, чем Уизли. Впрочем, об этом Перси решил пока не думать, ему просто было приятно, что с ним поделились опасениями. Пусть и беспочвенными. Они же в Хогвартсе, а это самое безопасное место, разве нет? Даже во время войны детей отправляли в школу, зная, что это лучший способ уберечь их, ведь от нападений Пожирателей никто не был застрахован.  
  
Впрочем, на всякий случай Перси пообещал проследить за первокурсниками, а в гостиной сразу же выполнил обещанное, строго-настрого наказав брату и Гарри не приближаться к закрытому коридору и к Запретному лесу. Просто на всякий случай.  
  
Бессмысленность его действий обнаружилась уже на Хеллоуин. Перси ждал, что первокурсники полезут туда, где их будет ожидать опасность, но никак не того, что опасность будет грозить всем.  
  
— В подземельях тролль! — проорал Квиррелл и грохнулся наземь, будто истеричная девчонка. Перси корил себя, что не сразу заметил отсутствие самых важных подопечных, но его тоже можно было понять: когда Квиррелл влетел в зал, они оба были на месте, а неосторожное высказывание профессора по ЗОТИ требовало от Перси пристальной слежки за близнецами. Он понятия не имел, что задумали эти двое, но слово «тролль» вызвало реакцию похлеще, чем «торт со взбитыми сливками». Когда же он убедился, что Олли сам присмотрит за игроками в квиддич, момент был упущен — Рона и Поттера не было видно. А еще почему-то магглорожденной Грейнджер. Это и вовсе поставило Перси в тупик — он не ожидал от немного надоедливой, но благоразумной девочки подобной прыти.  
  
Оставив младших на Оливера и Орсайно, Перси бросился искать помощь. Заметив прислонившегося к стене Снейпа, он чуть не разревелся от радости, лишь позже заметив, что тот тяжело дышит и цепляется за неровности стены.  
  
— Профессор, — окликнул Снейпа Перси как раз в тот момент, когда зельевар чуть отвел край мантии, обнажив разодранную, как показалось Перси, в лохмотья, лодыжку.  
  
У страха глаза велики — разодрана так была лишь штанина, лохмотья которой намокли от крови. Через саму лодыжку шла неприятного вида рана, но Перси уже не сомневался, что Снейп справится с этим. Если только пойдет прямо сейчас за зельями... Перси остановился, словно ударился о невидимую стену, но Снейп уже услышал его. Он поднял на него бледное лицо и выдохнул:  
  
— Поттер?  
  
— И Рон, — торопливо подтвердил Перси. — И Грейнджер.  
  
Он сам не знал, зачем говорил это, когда каждая минута была на счету. И у первокурсников, если они встретились с троллем, и у Снейпа. Перси упал на пол и осторожно коснулся края раны, пытаясь сообразить, насколько она опасна. Снейп раздраженно зашипел и дернул ногой, отчего рана, видимо, запульсировала и засочилась кровью.  
  
— Прочь, — скомандовал Снейп, резко оттолкнулся от стены, на которую опирался, и побежал, чуть прихрамывая при беге.  
  
А Перси так и остался сидеть на полу коридора, глядя ему вслед. На одной тренировке, которую Перси случайно видел, придя с близнецами, Вуда сбил на землю бладжер, и он упал на поле. Олли встал на ноги и, криво улыбаясь, медленно-медленно снова поднялся в воздух. Профессор Снейп был похож сейчас на Олли, но его наплевательство на рану Перси никак не мог назвать беспечным.  
  
Он промаялся неизвестностью до возвращения Поттера и брата в сопровождении Макгонагалл, и остался рядом, подслушав, как Поттер рассказывал о хромающем Снейпе. Позже он такой же фокус провернул и с близнецами, узнав от них, что рану Снейпа в своей каморке бинтовал Филч. Перси облегченно выдохнул и отправился в свою комнату, размышляя о том, почему Снейп доверил уход за ногой именно сквибу. Не мадам Помфри, которая никому не отказывала в помощи, не сам забинтовал — вспоминая ловкие пальцы, Перси уверился, что уж перевязать рану профессор сумел бы и сам. Вовсе не стоило позволять корявым некрасивым рукам Филча, красным от постоянного контакта с водой и пылью, касаться израненной ноги.  
  
— Ты ревнуешь, Перси, просто смирись, — сообщил он себе он и укрылся с головой.  
  
Сон не шел, он раз за разом прокручивал в голове этот жалкий момент, когда на корточках — ради Мерлина, хотя бы не на коленях! — сидел и касался рукой раны. Как идиот. Жалкий и несчастный идиот.  
  
Перси попытался приманить сон мечтой о том, как Снейп так же торопится спасти его самого. Ведь дело не в Поттере, он готов был спасти и Рона, и Грейнджер. Мысль эта была отметена с негодованием. Спасти Снейп его, может быть, и спас бы, но это навсегда лишило бы Перси тех крох уважения, что, и он верил в это, были к нему у профессора.  
  
Зато теперь уже неугомонные Поттер и Рон шептались о ране, которую бинтовал Филч незадолго до матча. Перси начал всерьез беспокоиться. Если это все та же рана — почему она не затянулась? Если другая — что раз за разом ранит профессора? Так и без ноги можно остаться.  
  
— Он пытался пройти мимо трехголовой собаки на Хеллоуин! — слишком громко воскликнул Рон, когда Перси проходил мимо, и вновь понизил голос, отчего совсем перестало быть слышно. Но это беспокоило недолго. Вскоре он понял, что профессор Снейп был не просто прав, а прав абсолютно. Начался квиддичный сезон, и первый же матч с Поттером закончился не только победой Гриффиндора — это никому не дал бы забыть счастливый Олли, но и прожженной мантией Снейпа. Привыкший заботиться о вещах Перси был искренне опечален, издалека разглядывая темное пятно, просвечивающее на мантии зельевара, которую тот и без того надевал нечасто — лишь в такие прохладные дни, когда требовалось много времени провести на воздухе. Сам Снейп выглядел не опечаленным, скорее озабоченным, и Перси не рискнул к нему приблизиться, как и спросить о трехголовой собаке. Да и как это должно было выглядеть?  
  
«Сэр, где вы нашли цербера, они же вымерли? И зачем вы кормите его своими восхитительными конечностями?». Мерлиновы подштанники. Даже в мыслях не стоило называть чьи-то ноги восхитительными. Тем более ноги Снейпа. Он вообще их толком не видел.  
  
Вместо этого Перси с еще большим рвением принялся следить за братом и Поттером, стараясь не спускать с них взгляда даже в библиотеке, куда они зачастили. Это, без всяких сомнений, помогло, ведь до самых каникул больше ничего не произошло ни с братьями, ни с Поттером, ни со Снейпом. Снейп выглядел таким же озабоченным, а Гарри грустным, но это Перси мог понять. Приближалось Рождество — семейный праздник.  
  
— Мы остаемся на Рождество в Хогвартсе, — заметил Перси, забирая у профессора Снейпа список наказанных и время отработок. Уже ради этого стоило становиться старостой — он несколько минут мог находиться совсем близко к Снейпу, практически стоило протянуть руку, чтобы можно было коснуться. — Родители едут в Румынию к Чарли.  
  
— Вы это так говорите, Уизли, словно мне не все равно, — сухо ответил Снейп, отдергивая руку до того, как Перси успел прикоснуться к его пальцам своими. Перси почти не расстроился — чаще всего ему удавался этот нехитрый прием. — Вот то, что ваши братья тоже остаются — это и впрямь трагедия. Для школы.  
  
Перси никак не мог решить, зависть ли то чувство, что он испытывал всякий раз, когда Снейп отмечал других. Пусть и негативное, но это было внимание. Близнецам, Поттеру, даже Грейнджер с ее выступающими зубами перепадало куда больше, чем старосте Гриффиндора. Наконец, он решил, что будет выше этого. Да и Снейп начал терять терпение, пытаясь понять, почему Перси просто молча стоит и не уходит. Словно у него никогда не было человека, рядом с которым можно просто стоять и уже чувствовать себя счастливым. Или и впрямь не было? Перси мотнул головой, отбрасывая непрошеные мысли, которые были слишком хороши, чтобы быть правдой.  
  
— Я могу подарить вам подарок? – Перси знал, что ходит по тонкому льду. Он год за годом дарил что-то на Рождество Снейпу, каждый раз обещая себе, что это его последнее унижение, и каждые предрождественские выходные вновь сбиваясь с ног в поисках подарка.  
  
Снейп уставился на него тем нечитаемым взглядом, что пробирал до костей, и медленно произнес:  
  
— Можете, мистер Уизли. Если это, конечно, не поцелуй.  
  
Зачем он это сказал? Перси залился краской. Прошло уже почти два года с того случая, даже он почти забыл! И вместо того, чтобы поступить так же, Снейп его дразнит, а Перси как зачарованный снова и снова видит, как тонкие губы профессора раздвигаются в хищной улыбке при произнесении короткого и бесстыдного слова. Именно таким сейчас Перси кажется слово «поцелуй», а ведь он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы знать о куда более неприличных вещах.  
  
Когда живешь в одной комнате с такими студентами как Олли, рано узнаешь пикантные подробности отношений.  
  
— Нет, — неожиданно высоким голосом ответил Перси и откашлялся, повторив уже ниже. – Нет, профессор.  
  
Он не сбежал, не разревелся, и за это последовала долгожданная награда.  
  
— Я не откажусь от нового сахарного пера, — голос Снейпа был совершенно неэмоционален, словно они говорили о том, будет ли ягненок на рождественском ужине. – Сам я не могу себе позволить его купить, это убьет мою репутацию. А больше никто не догадается подарить такое.  
  
Перси не знал, как ему удалось пробулькать в ответ что-то утвердительное. Его сердце того и гляди могло выскочить из груди. Снейп знал, что это он подарил то перо! Он им пользовался! Он… Перси все-таки разрыдался от нахлынувших чувств и облегчения, по счастью, уже когда остался один.  
  
Пожалуй, ничто не могло испортить его Рождество. И пусть Снейп не ответил на его поздравление и даже ничем не дал понять, что получил подарок. И пусть мама опять прислала мешковатый свитер, даже еще с буквой как у детей, который на него натянули два одноликих гоблина — братья, — Перси все равно чувствовал радостное возбуждение от праздника. То, что исчезло у него еще в детстве.  
  
А когда именно ему достался серебряный сикль в рождественском пудинге, Перси и вовсе решил, что ему все по плечу. Даже добиться Северуса Снейпа. Зуб, правда, ныл еще долго, и пришлось идти к мадам Помфри, но что значила эта мелочь в сравнении с тем, каким всемогущим он себя ощущал? Пожалуй, лишь гоблины смогли его разозлить ближе к вечеру — Джордж выкрал его значок старосты, и близнецы, перебрасываясь им, как крошечным квоффлом, бросились прочь. Но и эта беготня по Гриффиндорской башне казалась лишь перечным чертиком в кульке сладостей. Перси давно не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и пытался получше запомнить это чувство.  
  
Зима незаметно подошла к концу. Поттер, Рон и Грейнджер, которая стала неразлучной с мальчишками после спасения от тролля, вели себя тихо. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Наверное, стоило начать беспокоиться, но Перси устал. Устал быть в напряжении, следить за всеми, пытаться понять, правильно ли он сделал вывод о том, что цербер находится прямо в школе, в том коридоре на третьем этаже. Какой в этом смысл, в конце концов?  
  
Он подумывал сам сходить туда, но требование к самому себе по поводу выполнения правил сыграло с ним дурную шутку. Достаточно было угрызений совести из-за Снейпа — преследование профессоров с недвусмысленными намерениями тоже не входило в свод разрешенного. Впрочем, если уж быть совсем честным с собой, Перси не был даже уверен в том, что его намерения именно такие. Он и сам не знал, какие они на самом деле. И спросить было некого. Его тайну знал лишь Чарли, но Чарли был далеко — он уехал работать с драконами в Румынию, и Перси искренне надеялся, что дело не только в драконах, но и в Мирче. Потому что если выйдет у Чарли, то и у него появится шанс. Так он загадал.  
  
К сожалению, в своих письмах родители не упомянули, был ли Чарли в Рождество один, когда они приехали погостить. Сам же Перси в переписке спрашивать стеснялся, да и брат ничего даже не намекал. Так они и обменивались унылыми записками, обсуждая Билла. «А ты слышал, что Билла перевели в Египет из Восточной Азии?.. А это повышение?.. Говорит, что да... Тебе он не писал?..» Глупые, пустые письма.  
  
Что-то серьезное Чарли написал лишь однажды. Просил сообщить Рону, что дракон прибыл на место в Румынию. Он вполне мог написать и самому Рону, но это письмо было как дружеский или не очень тычок Перси, который даже не заметил, что его брат снова ввязался в историю.  
  
Конечно, он забеспокоился, когда рука Рона распухла и позеленела, но тот упрямо твердил о собаке, и Перси отстал, сам понимая, как неприятно быть младшим, которого опекают, когда это совсем лишнее. Наказав себе больше не рассчитывать на то, что младшие братья обладают его деликатностью, он стал размышлять, не упустил ли еще чего-то. Про дракона он узнал лишь от Чарли, видимо, где бы Поттер и Рон ни раздобыли это чудовище, им удалось его успешно скрывать и даже догадаться попросить помощи у драконолога. Перси позволил себе немного хоть мысленно похвалить младшего. Не мог же про Чарли вспомнить Поттер, это же не его брат, в конце концов.  
  
Однако эта парочка — в этот раз без Грейнджер, — все же попалась ночью и была отправлена на отработку в Запретный лес, и, как Перси ни старался, узнать подробности этой отработки ему не удалось. Точнее, о ней говорили многое, но так противоречиво, что он запретил себе верить любой из версий.  
  
И вот теперь это. Дракон. Дракон в Хогвартсе, Мерлин помилуй, он-то считал, что дракона притащит Чарли на старших курсах, а никак не первокурсник Рон!  
  
— А вы знали про дракона, профессор Снейп? — спросил он словно невзначай, передавая очередной список для отработки. В должности старосты была масса плюсов, и кто же виноват, что он некоторые полюбил больше прочих.  
  
Снейп отчего-то не поддержал ничего не значащую беседу. Он вообще повел себя неадекватно — лицо его перекосилось, и он сгреб воротник Перси, притягивая его к себе. Перси даже обрадовался бы неожиданной близости, если бы так не испугался.  
  
— Уизли, — совсем тихо, почти шепотом произнес Снейп, хотя его буквально трясло от бешенства. — Я многого прошу? На своей территории следите за этими щенками. Это не игра, бестолочь!  
  
Перси еле сдержался, чтобы не попытаться вырваться и сбежать. Губы его задрожали от обиды. Снейп редко звал его просто «Уизли» без обязательного «мистер», а уж «бестолочью» и вовсе называл впервые. Было отчего обидеться.  
  
— Я могу просто не успеть, — Снейп отпустил его ворот и отпрянул, видимо, только сейчас обнаружив, что практически вплотную стоит к ученику. Голос его был полон такой тоски, что Перси испугался еще раз. Бледные пауки — пальцы Снейпа — не двигались, а сжались, словно в смертельной судороге.  
  
Только сейчас Перси пригляделся и обнаружил, как осунулся Снейп, и его желтоватая кожа под глазами стала прозрачной до синевы. Его волосы выглядели еще более неряшливыми, и Перси захотелось хоть чуть пригладить их. Он даже вытянул руку, благо Снейп ушел глубоко в свои переживания и никак не отреагировал на это, но отдернул и для верности завел за спину. Если он собирался завоевать профессора, ему требовалось нечто большее, чем то, на что способна любая девчонка — вздыхать и лезть с поцелуями или объятиями. Он должен стать особенным.  
  
— Я присмотрю за ними, обещаю, профессор, — неловко произнес он. От пустого взгляда темных взгляд ему стало не по себе. — Я пойду, пожалуй.  
  
Скомканное прощание жгло его до позднего вечера, и он твердо решил выполнить свое обещание. И ему это почти удалось. Всю весну он тайной тенью ходил за братом и Поттером, благо мальчишки почти не разлучались, и ему приятно было думать, что пусть они ни разу не столкнулись в своей слежке, но где-то его подопечных так же «пасет» и Снейп. Не обязательно быть рядом, чтобы чувствовать близость — этой весной Перси осознавал простую истину как никогда раньше.  
  
Но начались экзамены. Интересно, профессор знал, что такое СОВы? Хотя, конечно же, знал, он их тоже сдавал. И, если судить по вырезкам из газет, где упоминался профессор, не так уж давно. Он не слишком старше его, Перси, не катастрофически, как полагал Чарли. И потому он должен был понять, что СОВы совсем не то, что обычные экзамены. Особенно если у тебя есть такой брат как Билл, который сдал невероятное количество СОВ.  
  
К счастью, первокурсники были также заняты экзаменами, и их сил не хватало на шалости. Разве что у близнецов, но следить еще и за тем, чтобы эти двое не дразнили кальмара, было чересчур для Перси. В день последнего экзамена первокурсников — малышня сдавала Историю Магии, — сам Перси готовился к Рунам. Он не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но Олли утверждал, что самые сложные экзамены хорошо учатся, если положить тетрадь под подушку. Перси стащил к себе на кровать все имеющиеся у него свитки и тетради и улегся сверху, ворочаясь и вздыхая. К своему удивлению, он уснул крепче, чем обычно.  
  
Если бы он решился, как всегда, ночью поучить в гостиной, первокурсники не прошли бы мимо него. Об этом он думал, когда бежал в Больничное крыло, где, как говорили, находятся его брат и Поттер. Рона он встретил по дороге, и пришлось возвращаться, чтобы наконец пойти на экзамен.  
  
Долгих три дня он ел в Большом зале не поднимая глаз. Смотреть на Снейпа, который сидел рядом с пустующим местом Квиррелла и всем своим видом выражал уныние и укор, у него просто не было сил. А через три дня из Больничного крыла наконец вернулся Гарри Поттер, и Перси понял, что он тоже переживал. И вовсе не из-за Снейпа, а просто так.  
  
Профессор Вектор намекнула, что его экзаменационная работа выполнена блестяще, Гриффиндор получил кубок школы, и, если получалось не смотреть в сторону профессора Снейпа, Перси чувствовал себя счастливым.  
  
Его братья живы и здоровы, его факультет выиграл и еще оказалось, что Перси мог стать еще счастливее, когда ему наконец удалось похвастаться другим старостам:  
  
— Это мой брат, знаете? Мой младший брат! Взял и прошел через гигантские шахматы Макгонагалл!  
  
В такие моменты он не чувствовал себя одиноким. Ведь он был Уизли.


	4. Chapter 4

Беспокойство за Джинни или чувство вины, а может, и впрямь выигранный денежный приз был тому причиной, но летом родители впервые повезли всю семью в Египет. Даже Чарли приехал из Румынии, чтобы повидаться со всеми ними разом.  
  
Против ожидания, в Египте Перси не понравилось. Нет, он был очарован древними изображениями скарабеев и аккуратными фесками, рад увидеть Чарли и Билла, но пылевые бури сводили его с ума. Как можно было радоваться этой невероятной жаре и тому, что лицо требовалось закрывать платками, Перси не понимал. Хорошо еще, что он носил очки, иначе его глаза слезились бы как у Рона, который никак не мог привыкнуть щуриться, выбираясь к пирамидам, где работал Билл.  
  
Хуже, чем ему и Рону, было разве что Скабберсу. Крыса совершенно не переносила жары. Ее глаза тоже слезились, и большую часть времени она лежала в своей коробке, прикинувшись раздутой неряшливой мочалкой. Рон пару раз брал его на руки, пытаясь расшевелить, но после общей фотографии забросил это занятие, лишь исправно оставляя воду и корм.  
  
Перси подумал, что, вероятно, Скабберс доживает последние деньки. Но вряд ли человечно хоронить его в стране, где поклонялись кошкам. Эта шутка была в духе близнецов, а никак не хороший поступок. Поэтому Перси каждый день проверял несчастное животное, иногда подливая немного зелья, которое пила мать от давления — в Египте у нее всегда начинала болеть голова.  
  
С самой Англии Чарли ни слова не сказал Перси о том, что их обоих волновало, и Перси рассчитывал, что так оно и продолжится, если бы не Билл. Брат однажды вечером принес в гостевую палатку горсть крошечных значков в виде скарабеев и высыпал на столик. Желтоватые и зеленоватые значки были совсем небольшие и выглядели дешевыми, но Билл был явно доволен своим подношением.  
  
— Скарабеи — отличные талисманы, — объявил он. — А самое потрясающее в них то, что они универсальны. Их можно зарядить на любую цель, а после ее выполнения «перезарядить». Хорошая штука, я сам такой ношу.  
  
Он погладил почти незаметного на его мантии жука и снова оглядел семью.  
  
— Каждому по два значка, — объявил он. — Один для вас, другой для близкого друга. Или подруги.  
  
Перси видел, как растерянно переглянулись родители, по-видимому, пытаясь понять, кому им дарить значки. Они столько лет были самыми близкими друзьями друг другу, что задание Билла вызвало у них замешательство.  
  
Близнецы тут же шепотом заспорили. Перси закатил глаза. Не нужно было прислушиваться, чтобы понять, о чем они спорят. Обоим нравилась Джонс, и они не видели в этом ничего особенного. Пока дело не доходило до вот такого. Впрочем, было ясно, что рано или поздно одному из них, скорее Фреду, придет в голову подарить второй значок Олли — вот уж кто нуждался в помощи жука, а не только Поттера, чтобы получить кубок по квиддичу. В конце концов, это был их последний год.  
  
Гринч молча зажала в кулачке подарок и с подозрением оглядывала остальных.  
  
— А можно мне... два... — застенчиво спросил Рон, краснея так, что его веснушки совсем перестали быть видны.  
  
— Конечно, милый, — обрадовалась Молли, но Джинни зашипела рассерженной кошкой, отчего подпрыгнули не только Рон и сама мать, но и дремавшая в корзине у стола крыса. — Хотя... достаточно будет, если ты подаришь значок Гермионе, — неуверенно добавила она, с опаской поглядывая на дочь.  
  
Джинни сейчас и впрямь была рассержена как Гринч, разве что прехорошенький. Перси вздохнул. Ему ли не знать, что внешность не всегда имеет значение. Джинни была настоящей красавицей, но если Поттер это не поймет, вбивать ему в голову будет бесполезно.  
  
Он скользнул взглядом по Чарли, который пододвинул к себе свои значки. Тот ответил ему прямым взглядом.  
  
— А ты решил, кому подаришь значок, Перси? — спросил брат, прищурившись.  
  
— Наверное, своей девушке, Пенелопе, — влезла Гринч, и Перси мысленно поблагодарил сестренку, хоть гоблины ехидно заржали. Близнецы до сих пор считали, что девушка у него — это очень смешно. Впрочем, Перси и сам иногда так думал.  
  
— Девушке? — приподнял бровь Чарли.  
  
— А ты кому будешь дарить? — не выдержал Перси. — Тому, о ком я думаю?  
  
— Так, — тяжелая ладонь Билла легла на плечо Перси, вторая — как он видел, — опустилась на плечо Чарли. — Похоже, вам есть о чем поговорить. Выйдите и поговорите.  
  
Снаружи шла буря, отчего даже в очках приходилось щуриться и прикрывать лицо, поэтому Перси решил не тянуть. Только из-за этого.  
  
— Как там Мирча? — первый спросил он.  
  
Чарли потемнел лицом.  
  
— Мирча уехал из заповедника. Не по нему работа оказалась, — произнес он, едва разжимая губы. Наверное, из-за песка, который норовил набиться в рот, стоило его лишь приоткрыть. — Да и с Драгошем они не поладили.  
  
Перси еще не знал, кто такой Драгош, но на всякий случай уточнил:  
  
— А ты?  
  
— А я поладил, — просто ответил брат, и Перси не рискнул уточнять, правильно ли он его понял. Хотелось разреветься, но он крепился. Казалось, что Чарли подвел его лично. Он же загадал, что если брат останется с Кришаном, то и у него... ну... будет шанс.  
  
— А ты, — Чарли прикрыл глаза лодочкой ладони и глянул на него с жадным интересом. — Кому ты подаришь скарабея?  
  
Перси мог соврать. Почему бы нет. А еще он мог ложь сделать правдой, Пенелопа и впрямь была милой девушкой. Но разве она была тем, чьи цели обязательно должны были оказаться выполненными?  
  
— Думаешь, он его примет? — шепотом спросил он, не понимая, как под очки пробралась проклятая песчаная пыль — это от нее всегда так разъедало глаза, что они начинали чесаться и выступали слезы.  
  
Чарли задумчиво почесал подбородок, на котором пробивалась щетина. Казалось, что если он ответит, то речь пойдет никак не о скарабее.  
  
— Ты в этом году сдаешь ТРИТОНы, — наконец произнес он. — Уедешь из Хогвартса, но и учеником больше не будешь. Можно попробовать оставить о себе что-то памятное.  
  
Перси схватил Чарли за предплечье и сильно сжал. Он хотел сказать вслух, красиво, как он умел, как он благодарен ему, но именно сейчас слов не было. Он мог лишь просто стоять, крепко вцепившись в брата, и надеяться. Надеяться, что уверенности их двоих хватит на то, чтобы Снейп сдался. Рано или поздно.  
  
А потом они гуляли по маггловской деревеньке, и Чарли подарил ему серебряный изящный кулончик-скарабей для Пенелопы.  
  
Это были лучшие каникулы, и все же Перси был рад вернуться домой. Впрочем, оказалось, что в Англии за их отсутствие тоже кое-что изменилось.  
  
— Из Азкабана бежал Сириус Блэк, — упавшим голосом произнес отец, прочтя газеты, которые их дожидались дома.  
  
Мама ахнула, близнецы переглянулись, и лишь Рон с Джинни не обратили на это никакого внимания.  
  
«Блэк был жестоким и хвастливым идиотом, но он был верен Поттеру как пес, он значил для него больше, чем родной брат. Если он и предал их, то лишь по незнанию... Потому что он самый настоящий гриффиндорец. Идиот», — вспомнил Перси описание, данное беглецу Снейпом.  
  
А если Северус ошибался? Хоть раз, но ошибся, и это скажется на его близких? Перси не заметил, как причислил Поттера к своим близким. Впрочем, это было скорее связано с тем, что с ним дружил Рон, и, что и говорить, он украл сердце маленькой Гринч. И пока его кошмарная сестрица не разлюбит своего героя, Перси будет и дальше считать его членом их семьи.  
  
Похоже, руководствуясь ли теми же причинами, или чем-то, неизвестным Перси, родители решили не только встретить Гарри Поттера в Лондоне, но и проследить за его передвижениями вплоть до посадки в поезд. Рону не терпелось попасть в Лондон, и оттого он вполуха слушал о сбежавшем заключенном. Перси мог его понять. Приз не весь ушел на поездку, и в этом году они все должны были получить не только мантии поновее и учебники, но и разные приятные мелочи. И для Рона это была вовсе не мелочь — новая палочка.  
  
Перси снова почувствовал, как его кольнула вина. Палочка Гидеона, та самая, что позже стала палочкой Чарли, сломалась у Рона еще в начале года, а сам Перси посчитал это хорошим уроком и не стал писать родителям, полагая, что брат напишет сам.  
  
Когда Рон спустя пару месяцев продолжал ходить с перевязанной палочкой, Перси решил, что с таким оружием брат не будет пытаться следовать повсюду за Поттером, а там завертелось все с Наследником Слизерина и оцепеневшими студентами... И вот в конце года палочка сломалась окончательно.  
  
Каково же было удивление Перси, когда он вместе со всей семьей обнаружил, что Гарри уже больше недели живет в «Дырявом котле» совсем один.  
  
«Настоящий гриффиндорец. Идиот», — отчего-то словами Северуса подумал Перси, качая головой и здороваясь с Гарри. Он оглядел мальчика. Поттер немного подрос, но все равно не выглядел кем-то, способным противостоять темному волшебнику, сбежавшему из Азкабана. Перси привык верить Снейпу, но сейчас ему _до смерти хотелось_ , чтобы он оказался прав.  
  
— Гарри. Рад тебя видеть, — трудно было произнести только это и не добавить «живым». Или что похуже. Перси еще неплохо справился, хотя, судя по огонькам в глазах Поттера, тот видел в этом что-то забавное. Достойный последователь близнецов.  
— Привет, Перси, — тем не менее ответил Гарри и сумел не рассмеяться. Попробовал бы он так смотреть на Снейпа! Перси стало обидно, а тут еще и гоблины. Мерлин, избавится ли он хоть когда-нибудь от них?! Хоть от одного. Сил его никаких не было. Эти двое стояли и уже хихикали так, словно Перси собирался показывать фокусы.  
  
— Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо? — поинтересовался Перси, пытаясь не обращать внимания на братьев. Его и правда волновал этот вопрос. Кто-то должен был спросить, почему Поттер оказался в Лондоне так рано. И его безголовые братцы явно не станут этим кем-то.  
  
И они не заставили себя долго ждать.  
  
— Гарри! — сказал Фред, локтем отодвигая Перси и отвешивая низкий поклон. — Как прекрасно видеть тебя, старина…  
  
— Превосходно, — сказал Джордж, отталкивая Фреда и в свою очередь хватая Гарри за руку. — Просто потрясающе!  
  
Ну чистые клоуны. Перси насупился.  
  
— Ну хватит, — вступилась мама.  
  
— Мама! — громко завопил Фред, будто только что заметил её, и тоже схватил её за руку. — Как же обалденно тебя видеть…  
  
— Я сказала, хватит, — отрезала мать и искоса глянула на Перси. Наверное, ему не удалось скрыть свою обиду, потому что она продолжила. — Здравствуй, Гарри, дорогой. Полагаю, ты уже знаешь нашу новость? Второй староста в семье! — и она показала на новый серебряный значок на груди Перси, заставляя его задыхаться от радости.  
  
— И последний, — пробормотал себе под нос Фред.  
  
Радость в груди Перси дрогнула и едва заметно уменьшилась.  
  
— И не сомневаюсь, — неожиданно нахмурившись, произнесла мать. — Я смотрю, вас двоих старостами вашего курса не сделали.  
  
— А зачем нам становиться старостами? — спросил Джордж. Интересно, только от такого искреннего удивления брата радость от значка становилась не такой яркой, или мнение чужих повлияло бы не меньше?.. — Вся радость из жизни пропадёт.  
  
Джинни захихикала. Гринч. Украла последние крохи его совершенно заслуженного самодовольства.  
  
— Чтобы послужить примером сестре! — свирепо глянула на Гринч мама.  
  
— У Джинни есть другие братья, чтобы брать с них пример, мама, — высокомерно поднял нос Перси, чтобы никто не заметил, как его глаза чуть заметно покраснели. Хотелось вернуться в Египет. Там это можно было объяснить пылью. И как теперь жить в Англии, спрашивается?.. — Пойду наверх, переоденусь к ужину…  
  
Он считал дни до отъезда в Хогвартс, полагая, что последний год станет особенным. И он даже не предполагал насколько.  
  
К концу праздничного ужина он почувствовал себя выжатым лимоном. Слишком. Для него было чересчур много этого. Это был его шанс с Северусом, и его ТРИТОНы, но Гарри, упавший в обморок при виде дементоров, и сами дементоры сбивали его с мыслей. И Пенни... Кто знал, что его хорошенькая и умная девушка способна высасывать радость не хуже дементора? К чему эти разговоры о том, что он собирается делать после Хогвартса? Они же еще не сдали ТРИТОНы, и тут были куда более серьезные проблемы.  
  
Пенни ушла к своему факультету, надувшись, и даже скарабей не исправил ее настроения, хотя она все же смилостивилась, надела цепочку на шею и даже чмокнула Перси в губы. Прямо в Большом зале.  
  
Голова у Перси готова была взорваться, ему было душно в Гриффиндорской башне, совсем нечем дышать. И потому, убедившись, что все разбрелись по спальням, он выбрался наружу и прошел на Астрономическую башню. Несмотря на то, что погода стояла теплая даже для начала сентября, вечером на башне было прохладно, и его руки быстро замерзли, отчего он сунул их в рукава, упрямо вглядываясь в темноту. Туда, где за пределами территории школы находились дементоры. И Сириус Блэк.  
  
— Мистер Уизли, — Перси вздрогнул, но не повернулся. Негромкий вкрадчивый голос он узнал бы где угодно.  
  
— Добрый вечер, профессор Снейп, — наконец ответил он, понимая, что тот не собирается уходить. Виноватым он себя не чувствовал, как староста, он мог находиться где угодно после отбоя. Разве что кроме комнат самого Снейпа.  
  
— Я не рассчитывал встретить здесь вас. Одного, — продолжил Снейп, становясь рядом и тоже вглядываясь в сгустившиеся сумерки.  
  
Сердце Перси перешло в галоп. Как он может так просто давать понять, что заметил? Что... ревнует? Пальцы сами собой нащупали значок скарабея, такой жалкий почему-то по сравнению с украшением для Пенелопы. Похоже, Снейп был того же мнения, по крайней мере, когда Перси с трудом ухватил крошечную фигурку продрогшими пальцами и протянул его профессору, он разглядывал его с преувеличенным подозрением.  
  
— Я видел сообщение, что вы были в Египте, — все еще не принимая подарок, произнес Снейп. — Значит ли это, что от ваших братьев мне предстоит получить навозные шарики священного скарабея?  
  
Язык Перси, казалось, пристал к нёбу, и он промычал что-то невразумительное, двинувшись ближе к теплу рук Снейпа. Тот чуть заметно отпрянул, его лицо оказалось в тени, и Перси не знал, что он думает.  
  
— А таких подарков удостоятся все, или только я и мисс Кристал? — поинтересовался он. Перси окончательно вмерз в пол. Словно дементор пролетел где-то рядом. Благодаря остановке поезда он теперь знал, каково это. — Впрочем, давайте.  
  
— Этот талисман заряжается одной-единственной целью, и после ее осуществления можно переходить к следующей, — Перси словно прорвало. Одно-единственное прикосновение к его холодным пальцам, он даже почти ничего не почувствовал, а ему стало так легко. — Просто нужно «договориться» с талисманом своими словами. Вы возьмите его в руки, прижмите к солнечному сплетению, а затем к области третьего глаза.  
  
Перси на мгновение показалось, что Снейп может не знать, где область третьего глаза, и, не подумав и мгновения, он потянулся и коснулся волос Снейпа там, где располагалась заветная точка.  
  
Отчаянно смутившись и от своего дерзкого жеста, и от молчания Снейпа, он затараторил:  
  
— Сформулируйте свою цель и передайте ее артефакту. После выполнения задачи уже можно ментально и физически очистить талисман для зарядки другой магической целью. Сделать это совсем несложно: просто поместите фигурку в соль или землю на день или два и поблагодарите за помощь.  
  
Он замолчал и обнял себя руками. Ему и впрямь было холодно.  
  
— Спасибо, Уизли, — наконец ответил Снейп. — Я знаю, как пользоваться такими вещами, не стоило тревожиться. А вот вы у меня вызываете беспокойство, — и прежде чем Перси успел решить, обрадоваться ему или напугаться, закончил. — У вас уже губы посинели. Идите к себе. Этот год и без вашей простуды будет непростым.  
  
Перси подумал тогда, что Снейп говорит о нем, но, похоже, он имел в виду себя. Так, по крайней мере, показалось Перси после того, как у нового профессора по ЗОТИ прошел урок с третьекурсниками. Тихоня Невилл Лонгботтом стал героем дня.  
  
— Снейп! В одежде бабушки Невилла! — задыхался от смеха Рон, а близнецы покатывались рядом, словно видели это своими глазами.  
  
— Посмотрел бы я на тебя в какой-нибудь глупой одежде вроде парадной мантии деда, — бормотал себе под нос Перси, для верности скрывшись за свитком. Ему было больно так, как тогда в детстве, когда Сметвик срывал коросты после драконьей оспы. Он размачивал их зельем, но было все равно больно. И вот сейчас тоже было больно. Даже странно, что это ощущение было настолько явным. Даже если бы его, Перси, вырядили как пугало, ему было бы неприятно и, может, немного стыдно, но не больно.  
  
А еще было неприятное ощущение, словно Снейп угодил в кучку драконьего навоза там, где никак не ожидал его встретить. Скажем, у себя в спальне. В школе, да еще когда в ней учатся Ли Джордан и Фред с Джорджем, надо ходить осторожно — везде можно попасть во что-то дурно пахнущее. Но у каждого человека должно оставаться место, где такого нет. У Снейпа, похоже, не было такого места.  
  
К счастью, Поттер не веселился вместе со всеми. Он вообще выглядел довольно печальным и задумчивым. Перси уже хорошо понял, что печальный Поттер неизменно приводит к неприятностям, и снова начал потихоньку следить за ним. Когда же слежка ни к чему не привела, а Поттер становился все грустнее, Перси решил спросить напрямую.  
  
Он ожидал услышать о дементорах. О Снейпе. О Блэке — чем Мерлин не шутит. Перси верил, что отец не позволит Поттеру остаться в полном неведенье. О Малфое с его шутками, наконец, но никак не о том, о чем Поттер заговорил.  
  
— Они поднимают шум вокруг Хогсмида, но я тебя уверяю, Гарри, это всё не стоит выеденного яйца. В самом деле, магазин сладостей довольно неплох, а в «Приколах Зонко» есть по-настоящему опасные штучки, — Перси скис, вспоминая о близнецах, и бодро продолжил: — И, конечно, Визжащая Хижина стоит, чтобы на неё посмотреть, но Гарри, кроме этого ты ничего не пропустишь, — Поттер не выглядел убежденным, но Перси сделал все, что мог. Он хотя бы попытался.  
  
Поттер оставался печальным, а Снейп больше не попадался Перси наедине, хотя он часто приходил на Астрономическую башню и стоял до тех пор, пока не замерзал. Впрочем, совсем скоро для Перси нашлись новые поводы для беспокойства.  
  
— Позвольте пройти, — увидев толпу рядом с гостиной, Перси еще надеялся, что это просто глупая шутка. Может, Полная Дама решила отправиться посмотреть на троллей, которых обучают балету на картине на восьмом этаже? Она не раз грозилась, что поступит так, если первокурсники не перестанут ее дразнить. — Что там такое? Вы же не могли все сразу забыть пароль… извините, я староста…  
  
Он понял, что дело обстоит совсем не так еще до того, как увидел свисающие лохмотья картины, на котором, по счастью, не было Полной Дамы.  
  
— Директора Дамблдора, быстро! — произнес он, надеясь, что его голос звучит уверенно. Не напугать детей еще больше — вот что нужно было ему сейчас. И не напугаться самому, не начать оборачиваться в поисках того, у кого может быть такой нож... или такие когти? Все вытянули шеи, те, кто стоял сзади, приподнялись на цыпочки.  
  
Перси как в детстве сложил пальцы, чтобы Дамблдор пришел поскорее. Панику всего Гриффиндора ему было не сдержать без профессоров. Старый трюк не подвел, к ним уже спешил директор Дамблдор, а внизу — Перси перегнулся через перила и глянул туда, где сходились и расходились лестницы, — было видно, что к башне поднимается их декан в сопровождении профессора Люпина и Снейпа. Перси выдохнул. Это было хорошо.  
  
Дальнейшая суматоха заставила его несколько усомниться в профессорах, но Снейп выглядел почти спокойным, только еще злее, чем обычно. И злился он определенно на профессора Люпина, это почти отвлекло Перси от того, что говорил директор Дамблдор.  
  
— Я хочу, чтобы старосты пятого курса охраняли все входы и выходы, а старосты школы остались за главных. Если что-то случится, немедленно сообщайте мне, — директор обратился прямо к Перси, словно заметил его интерес к Снейпу. И Перси поспешно изобразил полное внимание. — Присылайте привидение.  
Все оживленно заговорили: гриффиндорцы объясняли остальным, что произошло, и это лишь увеличило всеобщий хаос. Судя по сверкнувшим глазам Снейпа, он видел куда более верный способ спасти детей от вооруженного преступника — засунуть их в мешки с головой и подвесить в подземелье.  
  
— Все по мешкам! — крикнул Перси, пытаясь не прыснуть от смеха от ассоциации. Право слово, это было бы некстати. Как бы Снейп его самого не подвесил в подземелье. А вот эта мысль оказалась еще более неподходящей — и Перси залился румянцем, радуясь, что стоит в тени. — Давайте, хватит разговаривать! Через десять минут выключат свет!  
  
— Я не верю, что кто-то в замке помог Блэку войти, — ответил Дамблдор не допускающим возражений тоном, словно Снейп с ним не соглашался. — Я должен спуститься вниз к дементорам, — продолжил директор. — Я обещал сообщить им, когда мы закончим поиски.  
  
— Может быть, они хотят помочь, сэр? — поинтересовался Перси. Не то чтобы он желал смерти этому Блэку... То есть... он мог и не быть убийцей, но Перси хотел быть в этом более уверенным, пока в Хогвартсе три его брата, сестренка и Поттер.  
  
— Хотят, — сухо ответил Дамблдор, словно Перси оскорбил его лично. — Но ни один дементор не переступит порог этого замка, пока я директор.  
  
Перси смутился. Он, в общем-то, и не имел в виду ничего такого. И потом, разве не все ученики сейчас были в Большом зале? Дементоры никак бы им не навредили. Снейп замер на мгновение, глядя вслед ушедшему Дамблдору, и тоже удалился. Но напоследок он сделал еще кое-что. Он посмотрел прямо в глаза Перси, а затем медленно перевел взгляд на профессора Люпина.  
  
Все печали этого вечера сошли на нет, Перси приободрился и едва заметно прикрыл глаза, давая понять, что понял.  
  
Новое дело завладело им целиком. Он ссорился с Олли из-за того, что тот ночами пытался увлечь всех соседей рассказами о том, как построить защиту команды — Вуд, облагодетельствованный значком Джорджа, цепко держался за идею получить кубок, и все потому, что сам Перси постоянно думал о странностях преподавателя ЗОТИ. Днем староста присматривал за малышней и Поттером — и краем глаза следил за порой мелькающей коричневой мантией профессора. Готовился к ТРИТОНам вместе с Пенни и заодно искал упоминания Люпина в газетах.  
  
До Рождества оставалось едва ли пара недель, когда Перси решился.  
  
— Да, мистер Уизли, — Снейп уставился на него своим непроницаемым взглядом. Перси уже отдал ему список для отработки, но не уходил.  
  
Перси оглянулся на закрытую дверь, и Снейп привычным взмахом палочки запечатал ее от подслушивания.  
  
— Профессор Люпин — оборотень, — без предисловия начал Перси. — Он болеет в определенное время, его шрамы, его боггарт — Рон рассказывал. Они не поняли, правда, что это луна. Решили, что хрустальный шар.  
  
— Малолетние идиоты, — ровно отозвался Снейп.  
  
Перси нервно сжал руки.  
  
— Он ваш одноклассник, — продолжил он. — Я нашел фотографию вашего класса, и профессор Люпин стоит там рядом с отцом Гарри и Сириусом Блэком. Вы тоже есть на этой фотографии.  
  
— Имел несчастье быть там, — согласился Снейп так же ровно, но Перси достаточно его изучил, чтобы заметить крошечный огонек любопытства и одобрения.  
  
— Вы считаете, что это он помогает Блэку, — Перси ступал по тонкому льду и знал это. Сейчас или никогда. Он или удивит Снейпа или заставит себя возненавидеть. — Или _хотите, чтобы так думал директор Дамблдор_. Может, это вы помогаете Блэку?  
  
Он даже отступил, так странно было видеть выражение неподдельного удивления на всегда бесстрастном лице Снейпа. Впрочем, тот быстро справился с эмоциями и сухо хлопнул в ладоши. Раз. Два.  
  
— Отлично, Уизли, — криво ухмыльнулся он. — Вы разведали куда больше, чем кто-либо в этой школе. Если бы вы знали о природе моих отношений с мистером Блэком, вы бы не предположили последнего, но в остальном — выше ожидаемого.  
  
И почему Перси показалось, что это оценка его умственных способностей?  
  
— А то, что вам хватает ума подозревать меня в сговоре с одноклассником, несмотря на ваши _глупости_ , и вовсе приятно удивило, — продолжил Снейп. — Это достойно награды.  
  
Он снова замолчал и выжидающе уставился на Перси. Голова у того закружилась.  
  
Не каждый раз в руки попадает котел Фелициса — а именно так он себя чувствовал. Что попросить? Перестать называть его чувство «глупостью» и признать его существование? Поцелуй? Такой настоящий, чтобы колени подгибались, а губы потом были алые от прилившей крови?..  
  
— Научите меня окклюменции, — наконец произнес Перси.  
  
— Что? — Снейп оставался бесстрастным, но Перси нутром чувствовал, что второй раз за вечер удивил его.  
  
— Научите меня окклюменции, — громко повторил Перси и поднял глаза на Снейпа. — Я собираюсь стать тем, кому нужно уметь скрывать мысли.  
  
— Надо же, — профессор протянул руку и почти коснулся губ Перси, отчего тот почувствовал легкую щекотку и чуть было не потянулся за ускользающей лаской, но сдержался, упрямо глядя Снейпу прямо в глаза. — Что же. Я думаю, вы определенно не продешевили, мистер Уизли. Завтра вечером в восемь жду вас.  
  
«Мистер Уизли» медленно и серьезно кивнул, стараясь скрыть дрожь рук. Он был вовсе не уверен, что Снейп прав.  
  
Но следующим вечером он вновь был у дверей учителя, решив, что в любом случае быть рядом с ним несколько дней даже по полчаса больше, чем даже самый прекрасный поцелуй. Снейп пропустил его в комнату и снял мантию, а затем и сюртук, оставаясь в рубашке. Против своей воли Перси заалел — на такое он даже не рассчитывал.  
  
— Если занятия проводятся в непринужденной обстановке, все проходит быстрее, — пояснил преподаватель и кивком указал на один из двух стульев, стоящих в центре комнаты. Перси поспешно сел. Ноги его не держали. — Легилименция — темное искусство, но я им владею. Вас же я научу лишь окклюменции, не обессудьте, — предупредил Снейп, садясь напротив.  
  
Мысли Перси разлетелись как потревоженные птицы. Коленями он упирался в колени Снейпа, а затем тот еще взял его ладони в свои. Сам!  
  
— Уизли, прекратите пускать слюни, иначе ничего не выйдет, — без улыбки произнес Снейп. — Я предпочел бы обходиться без телесных контактов, но так вы лучше сможете понять механику нападения легилимента.  
  
Перси кивнул. Во рту пересохло, и говорить он попросту не мог.  
  
— Легилимент может напасть с помощью произнесенного заклинания или же невербально, — начал Снейп. — Невербально менее болезненно, и мы начнем с него. Через руки вы почувствуете то, что будет происходить в вашем разуме. Сосредоточьтесь.  
  
Перси кивнул и поднял глаза на учителя. Его взгляд завораживал. Похожая на щекотку дрожь пошла от рук Снейпа к его собственным, и перед глазами Перси двинулись картинки его мыслей и воспоминаний.  
  
— Сейчас я удержу одну из них, внимание, Уизли, — Перси задумался, знает ли тот, как сексуальны его тонкие изогнутые губы. Он бы дорого отдал, чтобы увидеть их не сжатыми в нитку или еще больше искривленными усмешкой, а, например, обхватывающими что-то. Например, палец. Неужели Снейп никогда не пачкал пальцы джемом и не облизывал их со вкусом? — Уизли, аккуратнее.  
  
Перси запаниковал и зажмурился. Он даже попытался отпрянуть, но профессор держал крепко. Молчание уже начало становиться невыносимым, когда Снейп заговорил:  
  
— Для человека с подобными мыслями вы неплохо держитесь, Уизли. А сейчас попытайтесь скрыть это от меня. Я уже знаю, что искать, но представьте это вашим значком, который вы хотите спрятать от братьев. Подкиньте побольше интересных мелочей, отвлеките меня.  
  
Руки Снейпа были теплые, а в голосе Перси не слышал насмешки, и он решился, наконец открывая глаза.  
  
Ему удалось показать легилименту кальмара, абсолютно зеленую Джинни-Гринча и даже уходящую в небо гору навозных бомб, прежде чем перед его мысленным взглядом вновь всплыли губы Снейпа. Перси молил Мерлина, чтобы палец, который попал в плен этих губ, был самого учителя.  
  
— Для начала неплохо, — Снейп отпустил его руки и стремительно поднялся. Он что же, тоже был смущен? — Особо хорошо вам удаются ложные образы. Насчет вашей сестры не знаю, но я искренне надеюсь, что нигде в Гриффиндорской башне не спрятан такой запас этих бомб. Это весьма хороший знак для вас, Уизли. Потренируйтесь вызывать ложные воспоминания, в среду мы продолжим.  
  
«Хороший знак», «мы», «продолжим», — бормотал Перси, возвращаясь в башню. Он был счастлив. И дело было вовсе не в окклюменции. Снейп видел. И он не стал смеяться или говорить о глупостях.  
  
Снейп видел — Перси передернуло от ужаса и восторга одновременно. Он тряхнул головой. Перед экзаменами он должен подарить Снейпу что-то особенное. Запоминающееся. Потому что он уйдет. А Снейп...  
  
Перси отказывался думать об этом. У него теперь была окклюменция. Даже мысль о том, что в школе преподает оборотень, уже не казалась ему ужасной. Как и мысль о дементорах или о Сириусе Блэке.  
  
— Уизли, — приветствовал его Снейп, запирая дверь, а затем снимая мантию и сюртук. Его руки неизменно были теплыми и сухими, хотя большинство гриффиндорцев полагали, что он холодный, как рептилия.  
  
Иногда они сидели как в первый раз, коленями упираясь друг в друга. Иногда Снейп нападал с палочкой. Пару раз он требовал принимать удар заклинания на щит — Перси должен был попытаться не пустить его в свой разум, лишь потом будто дрогнув, открывая доступ к ложным воспоминаниям. Это делало их более достоверными. Щит держать было крайне неприятно, и Перси шипел от боли после каждого такого упражнения, а Снейп молча отходил к фальшивому окну. Утешать он не умел. Или не любил.  
  
Перси совсем потерялся между этими занятиями и подготовкой к ТРИТОНам. Даже выигрыш команды по квиддичу он запомнил лишь благодаря спору с Пенелопой на десять галлеонов. У него наконец появились деньги на подарок Снейпу.  
  
— Перси, — Пенелопа выглядела похудевшей. Впрочем, ей это шло. Лучшие ученицы перед ТРИТОНами становились просто неотразимыми, а Пенни была лучшей среди девушек. — Давай поговорим о будущем.  
  
Перси покорно уселся рядом с ней. Они, как обычно, занимались в библиотеке. Подготовка к экзаменам в библиотеке, поцелуи после в пустом классе и подготовка ложных воспоминаний для окклюменции. День за днем.  
  
— Ты где-то не здесь, — Пенни взяла его за руку, и Перси машинально подумал о том, какая мягкая и изящная у нее кисть. Совсем не такая, как у Снейпа. — Я бы хотела быть там, где ты, но это невозможно, так?  
  
— Пенни, — Перси смутился. Он явно недооценивал свою девушку.  
  
— Персиваль Уизли, — Пенелопа чуть повысила голос, отчего их стол привлек недовольный взгляд библиотекарши. — Перси, — шепотом добавила Пенни, испуганно оглядываясь на мадам Пинс. — Если ты не пойдешь со мной на выпускной бал, знай, я тебя прокляну!  
  
Перси моргнул.  
  
— На бал? — уточнил он тоже шепотом.  
  
— Лучший ученик и ученица, — самодовольно ответила Пенелопа. — Такого не было лет триста.  
  
Она снова рассеянно пролистнула несколько страниц учебника.  
  
— Не скрою, я думала, что у нас что-то выйдет, — продолжила она. — Но потом я решила, что мне нужно делать карьеру, а не строить семью. Да и твои братья... Их слишком много.  
  
Перси еле удержался, чтобы не засмеяться. Это было даже забавно.  
  
— Ты бросаешь меня? — преувеличенно скорбным голосом спросил он.  
  
— Только после бала! — сурово ответила Пенелопа, поднимая палец вверх. — А теперь немедленно поцелуй меня.  
  
Мадам Пинс была рада сообщить им, что они первые старосты школы, которых выгнали из библиотеки.  
  
В результате за всеми волнениями и учебой Перси узнал о поимке Блэка лишь после бегства последнего. Было трудно поверить, что ненависть Снейпа к Гарри Поттеру могла усилиться, но, тем не менее, именно это и произошло, хотя Перси и не был удивлен этому. Уголок рта Северуса постоянно подёргивался, когда он видел мальчика, а тонкие пальцы сжимались, хватая воздух. Наверняка Снейп представлял, что душит Гарри, схватив его за горло. По крайней мере, Перси надеялся, что это именно так. Как глупо бы ни звучало, он предпочитал видеть явные признаки ненависти Снейпа, чем его заботы. Глупая ревность застилала его глаза всякий раз, когда речь заходила о профессоре зельеварения.  
  
Даже отставку Люпина Перси воспринял со вздохом облегчения. Пусть он сам выпустился, да еще с лучшими результатами ТРИТОНов в потоке! — но знать, что в школе рядом с его профессором остается бывший одноклассник, с которым Снейп мог общаться не только на учебные темы — эта мысль будила в Перси зверя похлеще оборотня. Так ему казалось, по крайней мере.  
  
Сейчас он мог не думать об этом. Лишь о том, что он уходит из Хогвартса, а Снейп там остается.  
  
Это же он попытался донести до Северуса после выпускного. Наверное, было слишком много пунша.  
  
— Что вы хотите, Уизли, — Снейп выглядел уставшим и раздосадованным, но никак не удивленным. Наверное, перебравшие пунша выпускники не были для него в новинку.  
  
— Я уеду завтра, — Перси пьяно махнул руками, пытаясь показать глубину своей печали. Снейп кивнул. — А вы останетесь.  
  
— Я не хогвартский домовик и живу не тут, мистер Уизли, — сквозь зубы процедил Снейп, оглядываясь.  
  
Перси задумался. Разумное зерно в этом было, но дальше мысль буксовала.  
  
— Поцелуйте меня, — наконец произнес он несчастным голосом, почти наваливаясь на преподавателя.  
  
— Прямо в Большом зале, чудесная идея, Уизли, — прошипел Снейп, ловко отдирая Перси от себя. — Дамблдор наконец осознает, что напрасно считал, будто знает обо мне все, а уж ваша девушка будет просто в экстазе.  
  
— Пенни хорошая, — печально ответил Перси, прекращая попытки обнять профессора. — Она друг.  
  
— А я не друг и не хороший, — отозвался Снейп, разворачивая его кругом. На мгновение Перси подумал, что Снейп так и оставит свои теплые руки на его плечах, но тот толкнул его к Хуч со словами. — Студент набрался, его нужно отвести к Помфри.  
  
— Эй, я занимаюсь только игроками в квиддич, — попыталась протестовать профессор Хуч, но Перси сам медленно поплелся в Больничное крыло.  
  
В ушах стоял еле слышный шепот: «Приходите утром и трезвый. Если вспомните, Уизли».  
  
Утром он помнил это, но не был уверен, что шепот ему не послышался. Несмотря на это, он спустился в подземелья.  
  
— Мистер Уизли, — приветствовал его Снейп и сделал вид, что принюхивается. — И не под парами алкоголя. Какая неожиданность.  
  
Перси хотел обидеться и возразить, что это было лишь один раз, но тут Снейп запустил руку в его волосы и прижал к себе, крепко и сухо целуя в губы. В этом не было страсти или нежности, только прощание, и оттого Снейп не засмеялся, когда выпущенный из рук Перси пролепетал:  
  
— До свидания, профессор Снейп.  
  
— Прощайте, мистер Уизли, — ответил он и повернулся к зачарованному окну.  
  
Дальше прощаться со спиной было бессмысленно, и Перси был благодарен за этот жест, покидая кабинет Снейпа, а затем и подземелья.  
  
И Хогвартс.


	5. Chapter 5

Уже оставляя Хогвартс, Перси знал, кем он хочет быть. Он хотел быть таким же, как Снейп. Он не зря просил заниматься с ним окклюменцией, и еще добьется того, что ему будет что скрывать. Уверенность в этом придавала сил, когда Перси писал свои резюме и отправлял в разные отделы Министерства.  
  
В Министерстве были люди Дамблдора, и он это знал. А раз знал даже он, то неудивительно, что это знали и другие. Такого как Снейп там не было, и Перси решил стать подобным ему. Чего он не ожидал, так это того, что с прекрасными ТРИТОНами его не желали брать ни в один из отделов, в которые он отправлял свои заявки.  
  
Причину он выяснил уже к концу июня.  
  
— Ты можешь пока устроиться ко мне в отдел, Перси, — благожелательно улыбаясь, как-то за обедом произнес отец. Мать согласно закивала и послала мужу сияющий любовью взгляд. А Перси хотелось застучать ногами и выскочить из-за стола. Как же он раньше не додумался? Отец. Вот, кто стоит за его неудачей. Никто не поверит в Уизли-карьериста. Никто из тех, кто знает Артура Уизли.  
  
Он смотрел в добрые отцовские глаза и понимал, что будет скучать по маминому супу и булочкам. Особенно по булочкам.  
  
— Я справлюсь, — как можно нейтральнее ответил он. — Спасибо, отец.  
  
«Я справлюсь, — бормотал он себе под нос, оббивая пороги кабинетов и свято веря, что лично ему откажут не все. — Кому-то должна понадобиться помощь».  
  
Он не ошибся. Так он познакомился с Бартемиусом Краучем, начальником Отдела Международного Сотрудничества Волшебников. Что-то в мимике Крауча заставило его забеспокоиться, но место было многообещающим началом, и Перси сдался. Крауч смотрел на него жадно, словно его лицо напоминало ему кого-то, но Перси понятия не имел, хорошо это или плохо.  
  
— Хорошо, ваше стремление работать весьма похвально, Уизерби, — рассеянно глядя на него и в то же время словно сквозь, произнес Крауч. — У нас в этом году множество важных событий. Поэтому сначала нужно завершить рутинную работу, а уж потом все может быть...  
  
Перси принялся уверять начальника, что не подведет его доверие. Рутинная работа — это то, что нужно! Да еще в Отделе Международного Сотрудничества.  
  
И Перси даже не выглядел разочарованным, обнаружив, что ему предстоит всего лишь изучение толщины котлов иностранного происхождения в сравнении с английскими. Просто в этот момент он представил лицо Северуса, который при покупке котла прочтет приписку мелким почерком о том, что котлы изготовлены в соответствии со стандартами Министерства Магии Англии. Он и не рассчитывал на свое имя, указанное там, но даже эта мысль грела.  
  
Работа оказалась сложнее, чем он думал. Он искренне порадовался, что взял Арифмантику в старших классах, но даже ее не хватало, чтобы высчитать точные потери при закупке котлов из Франции. Меж тем котлы из более восточных стран были даже массивнее английских, оттого более тяжелые и дорогие, хоть и куда прочнее. Похоже, дело было в программе варимых в стране разрешенных зелий. Перси удержался от желания написать Снейпу и попросить проконсультировать. Вместо этого он встретился со штатным министерским зельеваром и подивился поверхностности его знаний.  
  
Домой он каждый раз возвращался как в последний. Еще немного — и стоило начать искать квартиру. Мать чувствовала его мысли, иным Перси не мог объяснить, что ему, наконец, снова выделили отдельную комнату. Его личную, а не «комнату, в которой может остановиться Чарли или Билл». И пусть он чувствовал себя как в детстве, когда болел драконьей оспой, только шум за дверью вызывал уже не зависть, а досаду, но ему было свободно. Пора было признать — он хочет быть один. Как Снейп. Как другие.  
  
Война витала в воздухе, и Перси чувствовал ее так же четко, как вину за Скабберса. За то, что не узнал в питомце анимага, за то, что, сам того не зная, оставил брата с этой тварью.  
  
Рон родился за год до конца войны и не знал ее, но Перси должен был помнить и беречь братьев и сестру.  
  
Словно в ответ на его мысли в коридоре снова раздался грохот. Мама запретила шуметь даже Джинни, и потому Перси выскочил в коридор. Он не знал, кого ожидал увидеть. Своего начальника Крауча? Директора Дамблдора? Северуса Снейпа?  
  
Но это были всего лишь Рон и Гарри Поттер. Перси поймал себя на мысли, что воспринимает Поттера как «всего лишь Гарри», а значит, он вплотную приблизился к тому, чтобы считать его родным человеком. И защищать будет как родного. Будто Поттеру и без него не хватало тех, кто готов отдать за него жизнь.  
  
Ревность заставила Перси недовольно фыркнуть.  
  
— Я-то думаю, кто тут расшумелся? Я пытаюсь работать. Мне нужно закончить отчёт, а ваше топанье по лестнице мешает мне сосредоточиться, — произнес он напыщенно.  
  
Рон не мог не вступиться за друга. Еще один защитник.  
  
— Я пишу доклад в Отдел Международного Сотрудничества Волшебников, — сообщил Перси, надеясь, что Поттер сможет понять важность его исследования. — Мы вырабатываем стандартную толщину котлов. Некоторые импортные котлы немного тоньше отечественных… И протекают сильнее каждый год на целых три процента…  
  
Он не упомянул о тех котлах, что гораздо толще отечественных. И умных людей это могло навести на разные мысли. Если еще не навело.  
  
— Этот твой доклад, конечно, перевернёт мир, — проворчал Рон недовольно, — целая передовица в «Ежедневном Пророке» о протекающих котлах.  
  
— Ты можешь смеяться сколько угодно, Рон, — разозлился Перси, — но если мы не проведём единый международный стандарт, рынок наводнится…  
  
Наводнится запрещенными зельями, — мог сказать Перси. Некоторые вещи кажутся никак не связанными, но на самом деле это не так. Это как Снейп и сам Перси. Никому не придет в голову соединить их двоих в одном предложении, но они были связаны крепче, чем казалось им самим.  
  
Конечно, Перси предпочел бы заниматься подготовкой к Кубку мира, но это дело было по душе абсолютно каждому в отделе, а Перси нужно было выделиться. Это и так непросто было сделать в такой суматохе. Отдел был просто наводнен людьми, большинство из которых больше путались под ногами.  
  
Вроде Людо Бэгмена, который даже предложил Перси перейти к нему в Отдел Волшебных Игр и Спортивных Состязаний, но так масляно смотрел при этом, что Перси не решился. К тому же Людо звал его не просто так — у него пропал сотрудник, уехала в Албанию и исчезла, и Перси не мог быть уверенным, что это случайность. Он даже заговорил об этом в семейном кругу, инстинктивно пытаясь чуть дольше остаться своим. Но напрасно.  
  
— Оставь Людо, я очень благодарен ему, — мягко прервал его отец. — Это он достал нам такие замечательные билеты на Чемпионат. Правда, я тоже сделал ему маленькое одолжение...  
  
Перси слышал эту историю раньше и сейчас скосил глаза, пытаясь понять, возмущает ли кого-то еще отцовское попустительство или нет. Похоже, только он осознавал, как из таких мелочей складываются преступления. Отец даже не понял, что ему дали взятку. Стоит кому-нибудь порасторопнее попытаться взять его за жабры...  
  
— Да, он приятный, это точно, — поспешил поддержать разговор Перси, чтобы отделаться от неприятных мыслей. «А еще пытается при встрече лапнуть за коленку», — мысленно добавил он. Крауч никогда так не поступал. Лишь вздыхал и иногда гладил по голове. Перси не желал даже думать, что это значит. — Но как он вообще получил должность начальника отдела?… Он не идёт ни в какое сравнение с мистером Краучем!..  
  
Отец предсказуемо принялся защищать Людо, а Перси уже думал о своем. Чемпионат кубка огня в Хогвартсе. Стоит ли ему рваться туда? Вряд ли такое мероприятие, освещаемое прессой и находящееся под пристальным наблюдением Министерства, будет связано с грядущей войной. Но в Хогвартсе он сможет увидеть Снейпа — неужели это не стоит потерянного времени? Лишь еще один еще год, потом он покорится судьбе и будет изучать котлы, снитчи и заказы эндемиков из Европы и Азии. Что угодно. Просто еще совсем немного...  
  
Кубок мира тоже казался ему пустой тратой времени. Он не был таким фанатом игры как братья, и не рассчитывал даже случайно встретить там Северуса, но ссориться с семьей еще было не время, и Перси решился, продолжая чувствовать себя одиноко. Даже Грейнджер чувствовала в Норе или их палатке на поле для гостей кубка мира куда свободнее, чем он. События же, следующие за матчем, выбили его из колеи. И дело было не в странном поведении домовухи Крауча. Перси никогда не считал домовиков безопасными и тут, пожалуй, был рад тому, что в Норе их не было.  
  
Но он почувствовал и еще что-то. Он не знал, как объяснить это — легкий сквозняк? Или напротив, отсутствие сквозняка там, где он должен быть? Перси не был силен в таких вещах. Он знал лишь, что такое чувство у него возникало, если рядом находился Поттер в мантии-невидимке. Рядом с его начальником был кто-то невидимый, и Перси понятия не имел, стоит ли ему упомянуть об этом.  
  
С другой стороны, Крауч говорил на двухстах языках, умел безошибочно определить неправильную руну и руководил целым отделом, при этом всегда выглядя так, словно одет с иголочки. Не могло же так случиться, что он не знает того, кто стоит рядом с ним, верно?  
  
Уверенность Перси поколебалась, когда он читал заметку в «Ежедневном пророке». К счастью, отец засобирался в Министерство, и Перси смог покинуть дом вместе с ним. Сидеть в уютном тепле кухни Норы после того, когда перед глазами еще стоит метка в темном небе — это было слишком.  
  
Перси странно себя почувствовал, когда они с отцом вернулись в Министерство после статьи Скитер, и Крауч попросил его задержаться. Взгляды Крауча в сочетании с неумелыми щипками Бэгмена и продолжительной влюбленностью в Снейпа сотворили с Перси дурную шутку — он понятия не имел, чего ждет от него начальник.  
  
— Иди сюда, мальчик, — мягко произнес Крауч, но Перси не обманулся тоном — это был именно приказ. Он послушно опустился у ног начальника, содрогаясь от нехороших предчувствий. Но Крауч лишь запустил руку ему в волосы и прикрыл глаза. — Ты плохо поступил. Не стоило убегать. Это такое ребячество, Барти...  
  
Перси боялся пошевелиться. Он не знал, что его пугает больше — что Крауч зовет его собственным именем, или что он гладит его по голове. А еще Перси больше не чувствовал рядом неведомого в мантии-невидимке и не знал, хорошо это или плохо.  
  
Его день рождения прошел незамеченным, но Перси не было до этого никакого дела. Он предпочел бы и вовсе забыть о нем, лишь бы вместе с этим забыть, что Крауч успокаивался, лишь запустив руку в его волосы. Иногда Перси приходилось по четверть часа и больше сидеть без движения у кресла Крауча, пока дыхание того не становилось медленнее и размереннее. Перси боялся обратиться в Мунго и боялся, что этот страх принесет ему что-то пострашнее затекшей шеи.  
  
Когда Джордж с серьезным видом пошутил, сказав, что «скоро он даже узнает, как тебя зовут», имея в виду привычку Крауча на людях звать его Уизерби, Перси чуть было не сорвался. Он смог удержаться и промолчать о том, что наедине Бартемиус Крауч зовет его «Барти» и плачет, гладя по голове. Вряд ли Джордж или кто-то другой понял бы это.  
  
Пожалуй, Перси не рискнул бы рассказать такое даже Снейпу. Это была только их тайна — его и Крауча.  
  
Тайна, которая привела его туда, где он больше всего хотел оказаться. В Хогвартс. Маленькая подлая мыслишка вертелась в мозгу, что это лишь отсрочка реальной деятельности, что он должен узнавать веяния среди иностранных граждан и служащих Министерства, а не пользоваться случаем, чтобы снова увидеть Снейпа.  
  
В конце концов, это же просто развлекательный турнир среди старшеклассников. Даже из его братьев никто не подходил под возрастное ограничение — и слава Мерлину. Перси не смог бы спать спокойно, зная, что те рискуют жизнью из-за денежного приза.  
  
— Это очень важный турнир, — Крауч сильно сдал за несколько дней, Перси видел, как нервно шевелятся его пальцы, словно вновь поглаживают волосы. Его едва заметно передернуло. — Будут представители Шарбатона и Дурмштранга. У нас непростые отношения с Дурмштрангом, там директором Игорь Каркаров, Пожиратель смерти. Мы... не очень хорошо расстались перед тем, как он отбыл из Англии. После суда он ни разу не появлялся на острове.  
  
— Бывший Пожиратель смерти? — осторожно уточнил Перси. Он не пересматривал все дела, что проходили после падения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, так как не был уверен, что эти люди со своими историями не канули в лету. Да если уж говорить честно, он интересовался лишь Снейпом, а для вида проглядел еще пару дел тех магов, что работали в Министерстве. И Малфоя, конечно. Из-за Люциуса Перси чуть не потерял Гринч, а врагов нужно было знать даже лучше, чем друзей.  
  
— Бывших Пожирателей не бывает, — с неожиданной яростью отрезал Крауч, и взгляд его стал тоскливым. — Не бывает. Их ведь не бывает, да, Барти? Скажи мне, не скрывай.  
  
— Э-э... — проблеял Перси, отводя глаза. Он всегда терялся, если Крауч называл его своим именем. Без этого можно было все списать на усталость, рассеянность, да и — что уж скрывать — попросту отсутствие интереса начальника к молодому неопытному помощнику. Но это... это пугало.  
  
— Снейп... — закивал Крауч, словно читал мысли, но Перси точно знал, что это не так — он бы почувствовал. — Вышел сухим из воды и живет припеваючи. Зачем-то нужен Дамблдору, и тот за него поручился. Обзавелся карманным Пожирателем. Ненавижу его!  
  
Перси хотел уточнить, кого именно — Дамблдора или Снейпа, а еще доказать, что не так уж хороша жизнь у «карманного Пожирателя». Но вовремя остановился.  
  
Снейп же неспроста говорил ему про ненависть. Ненависть одних поможет ему выжить среди других, если... Перси не знал, отчего, то ли просто что-то витало в воздухе, то ли из-за опасностей, на которые словно сам собою наталкивался Гарри Поттер, но он нутром чувствовал, что не «если», а «когда». И когда это время наступит, ненависть Крауча и прочих может спасти Северусу жизнь.  
  
Участие в Чемпионате Дурмштранга — Перси некстати вспомнил о Михае и в связи с ним и о Мирче, директором которого оказался Пожиратель смерти, сподвигло Перси пересмотреть свое мнение об игре. Возможно, ему удастся разузнать что-то важное. Неспроста такой конфуз случился на Чемпионате по квиддичу, стоило держать ухо востро.  
  
Крауч затих и принялся перебирать бумаги, производя впечатление совершенно здорового человека, и мысли Перси вяло потекли в ином направлении. С кем теперь Кришан... И каково Чарли с этим Драгошем. Судя по имени, снова румын или болгарин. Впрочем, это Чарли в Румынии экзотика, а не Драгош. Перси стало грустно. Кто знает, может, за Драгошем последует еще кто-то, потом еще... Чарли ведь не понимает, как брату важно верить в возможность таких отношений, как у него. Как у них.  
  
Чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о брате, Перси достал папку с инструкциями к Чемпионату огненного кубка, и первое задание заставило его сердце забиться сильнее. Драконы! Драконы из румынского заповедника! Может, приедет Чарли, и даже Драгош, кто знает. Перси с трудом смог заставить себя вернуться к изучению правил. Интересно, Драгош тоже темноволосый и тощий или напротив, медведеподобный гигант, способный поладить не только с драконами, но и с Чарли? В мыслях он представлялся похожим на Мирчу, потому что Перси просто отказывался видеть рядом с братом кого-то другого.  
  
Наконец наступило тридцатое октября, и Крауч вместе с Бэгменом отбыли в Хогвартс. Отчаянно скучающий Перси чуть было не попросился с ними, но сумел сдержаться. Не стоило привлекать внимание к своим слабостям. А Хогвартс... или один его обитатель прочно вошел в сердце Перси весьма немаленькой слабостью, и это если не упоминать о братьях и сестре. Сейчас Перси не мог им часто писать, чтобы не навести на них ненависть, которую хотел вызвать к себе.  
  
Он испытал смешанные чувства, обнаружив, что даже это Поттеру удалось лучше, чем ему. Правда, разобраться в том, что произошло, оказалось непросто.  
  
— Гарри Поттер — четвертый Чемпион, — как заведенный повторял Крауч, вернувшись из Хогвартса. В его кабинете собрался почти весь отдел — идти домой не собирался никто. — Надо прописать это в инструкции. Мерлин, надо раздобыть четвертого дракона! Где мы возьмем четвертого дракона? Документы нужно высылать заранее, там семьсот пятнадцатая форма, пятьдесят три страницы!  
  
— У меня брат в драконьем заповеднике работает, — робко подал голос Перси. — Я спрошу, можно ли сейчас выслать форму на четвертого дракона. И сам ее заполню.  
  
Крауч так долго смотрел на него чуть слезящимися пустыми глазами, что Перси всерьез забеспокоился, что он сейчас назовет его «Барти» при всем отделе. Обошлось.  
  
— Ах, Уизерби, — Крауч трясущимися руками вытащил платок и промокнул лоб. — Это бы очень помогло всем нам.  
  
А Перси про себя решил, что ему очень бы помогло как-то сделать так, чтобы Поттер узнал о своем задании пораньше. Пусть это нечестно... еще более нечестно будет, если Поттера сожжет драконица. Гринч выплачет все глаза. Да, Перси беспокоило именно это, а никак не сам Гарри или то, что все заботы Снейпа пойдут прахом.  
  
К счастью, камины Министерства позволяли переговоры на большие расстояния. А в их отделе из-за специфики работы были настроены выходы международного порядка. Перси не стал надеяться на скорость сов и вызвал заповедник. Услышав английскую речь, драконологи поспешно позвали Чарли.  
  
— Перси? — поразился Чарли. — Ты знаешь, сколько времени? Хорошо хоть, я был у Драгоша и не спал еще.  
  
— Да-да, — Перси заторопился, чувствуя, как краска заливает его лицо. — Но тут такое дело...  
  
… — Значит, утром, — Чарли быстро сотворил Темпус. — Через пять часов форма будет?  
  
— Да, — уверенно ответил Перси, похолодев. Он сообразил, что разница в два часа крадет у него время на перекус.  
  
— Ну ты даешь, — уважительно произнес Чарли, и сердце Перси забилось быстрее, словно он был полон сил и уверенности. — Жду. Будет вам дракон.  
  
Перси разложил бумаги и заточил перо. Надо было начинать, но искушение было так велико... Он снова подошел к камину.  
  
— Уизли? — да, это была плохая идея. Снейп был зол. Нет, он был просто в ярости. Он еще не ложился, но был в халате, наброшенном на ночную рубашку. Из камина Перси были видны худощавые лодыжки. — Вы сошли с ума? Как вы смеете обращаться сюда, да еще ночью?  
  
От невысказанных, но определенно имеющихся несправедливых обвинений Перси опешил, но все же пересказал шепотом первое задание. Шепотом, чтобы никто не услышал, а не из-за голоса, который начинал дрожать, стоило заговорить на полтона выше.  
  
Снейп, однако, впечатлен не был.  
  
— Уизли, — фыркнул он пренебрежительно, складывая руки на груди. Но в халате, да еще держа на виду голые ноги, вынужден был признать Перси, Снейп выглядел вовсе не так авторитетно, как предполагал. — Тут такая суматоха, все профессора вместе с Дамблдором пытаются разобраться. Параноик этот одноглазый Каркарова чуть не заавадил превентивно. Тут даже Хагрид понял, что мальчишке помочь надо. Но если вам от этого будет лучше спаться, я могу пообещать, что если до первого тура у Поттера в мыслях не будет упоминаний драконов, я лично вылью на него три галлона масла Прометея. Сварю и вылью. Сгореть Поттер не сгорит.  
  
— Спасибо, — растерянно поблагодарил Перси, недоумевая, как Снейпу это удается. Вроде он рассчитывал на благодарность, и сам же говорит «спасибо». Будто это ему надо.  
  
— И никогда больше не пытайтесь связаться со мной камином, — резко закончил Снейп.  
  
Камин потух.  
  
— «Спокойной ночи, профессор Снейп, и вам, мистер Уизли», — пробормотал зло Перси и вернулся к форме. Пятьдесят три листа сами собой не заполнятся.  
  
Впрочем, злился он недолго. Благодарность все же нашла его. Сначала Поттер и впрямь выжил. Можно было искать, кто донес мальчику о драконах, кто подал идею с метлой, но Перси чувствовал и свою сопричастность тоже, и она грела душу. А второе было еще лучше. Так и не вспомнив его имени, называя попеременно «Уизерби» и «Барти», Крауч повысил его до личного помощника. А это была не только прибавка к зарплате, и даже не еще один шажок к заветной цели. Это была возможность провести почти-Рождество с почти всей семьей.  
  
Так сказал и сам Крауч, когда пожелал, чтобы Перси представлял его на рождественском балу в Хогвартсе. А потом пропал. Про себя Перси пожелал, чтобы он с пользой провел праздники в Мунго. Ведь это вовсе не унизительно — проверить здоровье, если так много работаешь. Разве нет?  
  
На рождественском балу Перси ждал еще один сюрприз — Орсайно с его группой приехали выступить перед своей школой и гостями. Именно так, пересекаясь с одноклассниками, которые шли к своей цели, Перси отчетливее видел свою. И то, как до нее еще долго.  
  
Наконец, в нарядно украшенный зал начали запускать студентов. Перси легко нашел в толпе близнецов: один вышагивал рядом с Анджелиной Джонс, на руке второго висла Алисия Спиннет. И то и другое было маловажно, потому как, судя по их ртам, они трещали между собой как сороки.  
  
Найдя взглядом Рона, Перси нахмурился. Мало того, что мать все-таки прислала его брату «счастливую» мантию, которая помнила еще их деда, так с ним еще и была не Грейнджер. Не то чтобы Перси обожал заучку, которая всеми силами пыталась стать лучше, чем он, — может, кому-то это и льстило бы, но никак не ему, — но он успел свыкнуться с мыслью, что она станет их семьей. Как и Поттер. Вряд ли Джинни так легко отступится.  
  
Стоило помянуть Гринч, как она попалась на глаза. С Лонгботтомом, раскрасневшаяся и еще более хорошенькая, чем обычно! А ведь Перси полагал, что у Поттера есть глаза. Впрочем, он же тоже ходит в очках... Против воли Перси поправил очки и, воспользовавшись этим, незаметно кинул взгляд на Снейпа. Тот мрачной тенью возвышался над преподавательским столом и выглядел так, словно полагал возможным одним взглядом отравить все праздничные блюда.  
  
Дверь открылась, и Минерва Макгонагалл, лучась самодовольством, ввела Чемпионов. Перси понял, что совсем запутался. Такая же точно подружка как у Поттера, у его брата Рона. Сколько близнецов в этой проклятой школе, и почему эти неразлучники не могли найти себе разных девушек? Вот же, Поттер пялится на китаянку рядом с Диггори, Перси помнил лишь, что она с Райвенкло — Пенни была очень ревнива, когда дело касалось ее факультета, оттого Перси не знал оттуда почти никого. Короткая боль сожаления пронзила его и пропала.  
  
Перси отодвинул стул рядом с собой, рассчитывая, что Гарри поймет намек. Если уж он не может сесть с бывшим факультетом и братьями с сестрой, то хоть поговорит с Гарри. С удивлением Перси понял, что скучал даже по нему.  
  
Он улыбнулся, Поттер осторожно вернул улыбку.  
  
— Я получил повышение, — начал Перси, полагая, что Гарри в ответ захочет поделиться своими успехами. — Я теперь персональный помощник мистера Крауча и его представитель.  
  
— Почему он не приехал? — спросил Гарри со скучающим выражением на лице. Правда, он тотчас отвел глаза и уставился на китаянку. Перси пожалел, что пригласил его сесть рядом. Нужно было сесть с... Мерлин...  
  
— Боюсь, мистер Крауч неважно себя чувствует, совсем неважно. Ему нездоровится ещё с Кубка мира. Неудивительно — столько сверхурочной работы. Он уже не так крепок, как прежде — хотя, конечно же, великолепен и гениален, как всегда. Но Кубок мира... да... ужасный позор — из-за той домовички, Блинки, или как её там. Естественно, он её немедленно уволил, но, я бы сказал, всё перемелется, а ему необходима забота, и, думаю, с тех пор как она ушла, его хозяйство пришло в упадок. И потом, ему нужно было подготовить турнир и ликвидировать последствия Кубка — а ещё эта Скитер постоянно что-то вынюхивает... Наконец-то он может позволить себе заслуженное тихое спокойное Рождество. Я рад, что он понимает, что ему есть на кого опереться, — тараторил Перси, не сводя взгляда с Гермионы Грейнджер, которая скромно сидела рядом с Виктором Крамом. Ужасно хотелось перевести взгляд на Рона, но Перси мужественно держался.  
  
Это, да еще невероятно скучный Поттер и невозможность приблизиться к Снейпу, делало вечер просто невыносимым. Если бы Поттер хотя бы начал жаловаться на зельевара, как делал раньше, был бы повод... но Гарри лишь молча вздыхал.  
  
Перси хотел пообщаться с Орсайно, но «Ведуньи» были нарасхват. Близнецы оставили своих девушек и шептались с Бэгменом, будто не понимая, как опасно вести дела с министерскими чиновниками вроде Людо. Голова у Перси совсем разболелась.  
  
Он вышел на воздух, надеясь хоть немного освежить голову, когда услышал хрипловатый голос Каркарова:  
  
— ...выглядит возбужденной, Северус?  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — ответил собеседник голосом Снейпа, и Перси прирос к земле. О чем бы они ни говорили, он хотел это знать. Уж слишком личным казался разговор.  
  
— Все ты понимаешь, — голос Каркарова стал чуть громче и снова спустился до шепота. — Она оживает.  
  
«Не бывает бывших Пожирателей смерти», — вспомнил Перси и бросился в замок. Он чуть не налетел на брата и Поттера, которые ушли из-за стола раньше него, но только сейчас добрели до выхода. Ему было все равно. Он остановился лишь в Большом зале, поспешно вступая в разговор с Людо о работах отделов. О чем угодно, только не об этом.  
  
Не о... не о метке.  
  
Он был уверен, что правильно понял и что при этом искусно это скрыл, ровно до тех пор, пока не столкнулся в коридоре со Снейпом.  
  
Надо же. Когда он мечтал на него наткнуться наедине, такого удачного случая не предоставлялось.  
  
По взгляду Снейпа Перси понял, что их встреча вовсе не так случайна, как ему казалось сначала. Снейп шагнул ближе, и Перси отступил, чувствуя за спиной стену, а еще — и это было так неожиданно, почти до слез, — чувствуя, что он боится.  
  
— Любишь подслушивать? — почти ласково шепнул Снейп, даже не пытаясь установить с ним зрительный контакт, да Перси и не позволил бы этого, глядя себе на руки, на носки туфель Снейпа, куда угодно, лишь бы не на него. — До Поттера тебе далеко, но ты и не Поттер. Может, хоть для тебя это будет полезно.  
  
Перси от неожиданности дернулся, когда рядом с его плечом в стену ударилась ладонь Северуса. Второй рукой Снейп начал расстегивать запонку на манжете, чтобы закатать рукав. Перси столько раз мечтал хоть коснуться этих черных, словно стеклянных, капелек, что сдерживали манжеты рубашки, но сейчас он словно оцепенел, не желая смотреть ни на расположенное так близко сосредоточенное лицо Снейпа, ни на его руку. К сожалению, его мнение не учитывалось. Как, впрочем, и всегда.  
  
Рукава мантии и рубашки разом взлетели до локтя, обнажая худую бледную руку, поросшую редкими черными волосками. Но все внимание против воли Перси было привлечено к татуировке на предплечье. Перси знал, как она выглядит — по иллюстрациям в книгах, он видел метку в небе во время квиддичного матча, но это все было то же самое, что читать о том, как прекрасен закат, но не видеть его. Только наоборот.  
  
Перси не понимал, почему никто и никогда не рассказывал ему, какое омерзение вызывает метка? Почему все упоминали змею, выползающую из черепа, и не говорили о том, как судорожно шевелится ее тело, напоминая отчего-то о трупных червях. Перси не видел и трупных червей тоже, но змей он видел, и эта змея была на них не похожа.  
  
Там, где метка уже не была бледной, она наливалась чернотой и пульсировала чуть сильнее, заставляя змею словно содрогаться. От ее неровных движений Перси затошнило.  
  
— Она оживает, — Перси так загляделся на отвратительную метку, что не заметил, как Снейп наклонился к его уху. Перси обдало винными парами, и он, наконец, смог отвести глаза от руки и встретиться взглядом со Снейпом. Если бы не аромат алкоголя, он бы не догадался, что тот пил — выглядел он совершенно обычно. — У всех, у кого есть метка. Мы все чувствуем это...  
  
Он коснулся метки рукой и провел пальцем по хвосту извивающейся змеи. И снова посмотрел на Перси. В глазах его была тоска. Но Перси не мог думать ни о чем, кроме как о том, как оказаться подальше от этого ужаса, не смотреть, не думать об этом.  
  
— Мне... мне надо найти Джинни и убедиться, что она ушла с бала, — заюлил Перси, ненавидя сам себя.  
  
Лицо Снейпа окаменело, он поспешно выпрямился и одернул рукав.  
  
— Не смею задерживать, — сухо произнес он.  
  
И ушел первым.  
  
Перси хотел пойти за ним, но вспомнил о том, что Снейп ему сам говорил. Каждый из них должен быть один. Если Снейп начнет делиться с ним чем-то важным... Это плохо кончится для них обоих. Пусть это не особо успокаивало Перси, но другого утешения у него не было.  
  
А ведь еще была семья.  
  
Вся уверенность Перси в своих силах разбивалась на мелкие осколки, когда речь шла о его семье. Именно об этом говорил Снейп, когда упоминал о мнимом одиночестве влюбленного в него мальчишки. Перси фыркал и не желал уступать, но во время второго этапа Чемпионата он как никогда понял это. Видеть Гарри, такого тощего — и почему мама не может забирать его в начале лета? — в одних плавках на весеннем ветру, готовящегося прыгать в темные воды Черного озера — неприятно. Свербит под кожей, приходится напоминать себе, что тут есть все, тут Дамблдор, тут Северус, другие — они не дадут погибнуть мальчишке. И потом, у него с собой будет палочка. Не слишком убедительное утешение, но все же.  
  
Узнать же, что «сокровище», украденное у Поттера, твой младший брат — это слишком. Перси кусал губы, пытаясь скрыть свою нервозность и не закатить банальную истерику. Некстати вспомнились сонные большие глаза двухлетнего Рона, которого они с Чарли назначали украденной принцессой. Его принцессу и впрямь украли, и это было совсем не так забавно, как звучало.  
  
Появление на поверхности воды задыхающейся Флер, так и не доставшей со дна свою младшую сестру, и вовсе вывело Перси из равновесия. Его руки задрожали, и это было заметно другим членам жюри. Дамблдор покачал головой, но ничего не сказал, Каркаров и Бэгмен попросту отвернулись, словно их это не касалось. Мадам Максим уже ворковала рядом со своей изможденной Чемпионкой, которая рвалась вернуться в воду даже без головного пузыря.  
  
Вот наконец всплыл Седрик, прижимающий к себе ошарашенную китаянку, показался Крам с Грейнджер. Поттера не было, как и Рона. И Габриэль. Флер уже откровенно рыдала, отчего-то выглядя при этом еще привлекательнее, чем раньше. Это Перси понял по реакции студентов, которые, казалось, собирались раздеться и нырять за маленькой Габриэль, сам он думал лишь о Роне. Когда рыжеволосая голова брата появилась на поверхности, Перси не выдержал и бросился к воде, помогая ему выбраться.  
  
Показался Поттер с Габриэль, но Перси уже обхватил Рона поперек туловища и пытался вытянуть на берег, сам попутно измазавшись в тине и грязной воде.  
  
— Отвали, Перси, я в норме! — отплевываясь от воды, вопил брат, но Перси было все равно. И даже насмешливый взгляд Снейпа не мог его остановить, что уж говорить о жалких попытках Рона освободиться от его помощи.  
  
К счастью, перед последним туром было достаточно времени передохнуть и понадеяться, что с семьей ничего не случится. Кто бы ни устроил ловушку для Гарри с Чемпионатом, он не счел нужным постараться, чтобы его убили драконица или русалки. Из-за этого Перси полагал, что и всяким магическим тварям в лабиринте вряд ли удастся поживиться.  
  
Было похоже, что Крауч думает так же. По крайней мере, вернувшись в Лондон, Перси обнаружил лишь записку с инструкциями. Перси слишком был рад удаче, чтобы всерьез волноваться за своего начальника.  
  
Перси воспользовался полномочиями помощника по подготовке к Чемпионату, чтобы убедиться в правоте Снейпа. Уолден Макнейр принял его холодно, но его удалось расшевелить вопросом, планирует ли Министерство казнить магических животных, которые навредят Чемпионам.  
  
— А тебе какое до этого дело? — с подозрением спросил он, но Перси уже заметил, как вспыхнули его глаза, а руки инстинктивно сжались, будто на древке топора.  
  
— Все должно быть по инструкции, — Перси напустил на себя важный вид, даже оттопырил нижнюю губу. Когда он так делал, близнецы обещали разбить о его голову горшок с цветами, а Поттер моментально скучнел. Должно было помочь. — Если по инструкции животное должно быть казнено, не стоит устраивать с этим проволочек.  
  
— Надо все быстро, — согласился Макнейр. — Какие там зверюги будут, уже известно?  
  
Перси поспешно протянул ему список и тоже уткнулся носом в него, чтобы Макнейр не увидел, что его машинальное потирание предплечья было замечено.  
  
Перси почти не вспоминал о Хогвартсе и о Снейпе. Его всецело увлекло собирание сплетен и заведение _полезных_ и оттого таких неприятных знакомств. Нельзя было напрямую участвовать в разговорах, и это делало его работу совсем медленной, но к Пасхе он знал точно то, о чем ему сказал Снейп — Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вернется.  
  
И пусть Перси не узнал ничего нового, но он обрел уверенность, что в Министерстве работает не зря. Война стояла на пороге, и кто знает, может, пропажа бедной Берты Джоркинс была с этим как-то связана. Он уже собирался послать запрос в Албанию, когда пришла нежданная беда.  
  
У беды были светлые вьющиеся волосы, тяжелая челюсть, острые ногти, покрытые пунцовым лаком, и главное оружие — Прытко-пишущее перо.  
  
— Пара слов о Бартемиусе Крауче, — визгливым голосом ввинтилась Рита в кабинет Перси, не давая никаких шансов или выставить ее за дверь, или хотя бы перестать слышать. — Он перестал считать международный Чемпионат достойным местом, или все дело в конфликте с Дурмштрангом и Шармбатоном из-за второго Чемпиона Хогвартса?  
  
Перси дрожащими руками принялся перекладывать документы на столе, рассчитывая успеть собраться с мыслями.  
  
— Мой начальник взял заслуженный отпуск, — наконец произнес он, убедившись, что видом активной деятельности журналистку не смутить. — У него очень много работы. Вы же знаете, как много дел у нашего отдела?  
  
— Нет, — Рита хищно блеснула золотыми зубами и уселась в кресло. — Расскажи, дорогой.  
  
— С удовольствием, — вложил в ответ почти искренний жар Перси и оглянулся в поисках спасения. Пальцы его нащупали среди бумаг какой-то пухлый документ, и Перси наконец искренне вернул Рите ее крокодилью улыбку, выуживая свой доклад о толщине дна котлов. Видели бы его сейчас братья и Поттер, смеющиеся над рвением написать этот доклад как можно полнее! Четыреста тринадцать страниц заставили увять даже Риту, и после бесцельных перелистываний страниц она все-таки унесла доклад с собой, намереваясь выжать из него все.  
  
И стоило ему избавиться от Скитер, как то же самое в письме спросил Рон. Перси вздохнул и уселся за стол. Отделаться и от брата каким-нибудь докладом было соблазнительно, но совершенно невозможно. Куда больше хотелось поинтересоваться у него, почему он не спросит у Перси о нем самом, его здоровье или новостях. Перси бы так и сделал, если бы не его цель.  
  
«Предатель должен быть один», — вспомнил он наставления, и, снова вздохнув, макнул перо в чернильницу.  
  
«Как я уже говорил «Ежедневному Пророку», мистер Крауч взял заслуженный отпуск. Он регулярно присылает сов с инструкциями. Нет, я не видел его, но думаю, что можно не сомневаться в моей способности узнать почерк начальника. У меня слишком много дел и без того, чтобы опровергать всякие глупые слухи. Пожалуйста, больше не беспокойте меня, если только не произойдет чего-нибудь важного».  
  
Он еще раз макнул перо и дописал жалкое «Счастливой Пасхи».  
  
Не сегодня. Завтра или через неделю он расстанется с семьей, но пусть это произойдет еще немного позже.  
  
Он понял, что опоздал с этим, когда разговоры в Министерстве уже трудно было не услышать.  
  
Перси знал, о чем говорят все. В конце концов, замять исчезновение Крауча не так просто. Ему не позволили заместить Крауча сегодня вечером на состязании, где он полагал быть пятым судьей. Место Крауча должен был занять Корнелиус Фадж. А он, Перси, вместо Хогвартса находится здесь.  
  
Перси устало потер покрасневшие от недосыпа глаза и уставился на своего собеседника. С трудом, но он сумел сдержать смешок — большая птица Перси Уизли, если его допрашивают такие люди!  
  
Собеседник улыбки бы не понял. Если лицо Снейпа, казалось, никогда не знало улыбки, то глава Аврората определенно считал ее наличие несоответствием инструкции. Кустистые брови его воинственно вздымались, грива волос выглядела уже не такой аккуратной, как в начале разговора — даже он устал, что говорить о Перси. Но Перси не роптал. Его хоть ни в чем не обвиняли, а это уже немалый плюс.  
  
— Вы уверены, что почерк на инструкциях был именно Бартемиуса Крауча? — Перси вздохнул. И почему ему казалось, что похожий на седеющего льва аврор — хороший знак?  
  
— Да, я изучил почерк своего начальника, но по инструкции накладывал заклинание идентификации личности, — повторил он то, что писал в докладной.  
  
Морщинка на лбу аврора чуть разгладилась, похоже, на Руфуса Скримджера благотворно действовало слово «инструкция», но тут же он нахмурился снова.  
  
— Вы знали, куда он пропадает? — строго спросил он. — Вы его помощник, у вас были близкие отношения?  
  
— Я не знал, — отвечать на разные вопросы, заданные подряд, было непросто, но запутать себя Перси не давал. — Мистер Крауч лишь сообщил, что это не касается работы. Что же до наших отношений, я изучил распорядок рабочих часов отдела и непосредственно начальника, но не более того. К сожалению, он даже не мог запомнить мою фамилию.  
  
— Вы сможете подтвердить это под Сывороткой Правды? — Перси рад, что вопросы такие конкретные. Мысль о Сыворотке возвращает его в Хогвартс. Там, где что-то странное творится с Чемпионатом, а никто не предложил проверить Гарри Сывороткой. Там, где работает настоящий мастер зелий, куда лучше аврорского.  
  
— Я же вам сейчас отвечаю под Сывороткой, — он предпочел бы этого не говорить, а Скримджер не слышать, но на то она и Сыворотка Правды — никуда не деться.  
  
Теперь Скримджер и впрямь напоминал хищника — весь собрался, словно готовясь к броску.  
  
— Откуда вам это известно, мистер Уизли? Вас кто-то предупредил? Сыворотка Правды без вкуса и цвета!  
  
— Хорошая — да, — согласился Перси и с тоской глянул на дверь. Когда его уже отпустят. — Но средняя в чае приобретает легкий привкус бергамота. Вкус есть, а запаха бергамота нет.  
  
Судя по взгляду Скримджера, он сказал лишнее.  
  
— Может, еще чаю? — Перси попытался изобразить улыбку. — Хоть с Сывороткой. И с сандвичами, если можно.  
  
Сандвичи и впрямь принесли. Похоже, они были положены по инструкции тем, кто находится на даче показаний более двух часов.  
  
Скримджер развернул новый свиток вопросов, отчего Перси нервно вцепился зубами в сандвич, пытаясь отсрочить неминуемое.


	6. Chapter 6

Руки Перси потели, он постоянно вытирал их о мантию. Столько всего было проделано, такой длинный путь пройден — неужели все напрасно? Он разругался с родителями и ушел из дома, не желая, чтобы его продолжали считать слабым звеном Ордена Феникса. Не раз и не два он слышал от Фаджа или его помощников завуалированные осторожные вопросы о деятельности Дамблдора, не связанной с Хогвартсом. Не предать родителей и остаться на хорошем счету он мог лишь одним способом — предав их раньше.  
  
«Простите, мама, папа», — шептал он, завалившись на продавленную кровать в самой дешевой комнате «Дырявого котла» и гладя фотографию, которую не смог оставить дома. Тут Джинни совсем еще маленькая, да и Рон едва ему по грудь. Тут он еще просто верит, что влюблен в Снейпа, и ему только стыдно и немного страшно.  
  
Теперь стыд и страх преследовали его во всей жизни, а не только той части, что касалась зельевара. Казалось, стоило покинуть Хогвартс, и он избавится от своей зависимости, но все вышло совсем иначе. Перси постоянно оглядывался на Снейпа, словно тот был рядом и мог оценить его поступки. Это делало его сильнее.  
  
Вот и сейчас, который раз вытирая руки о мантию, Перси мерно дышал, представляя, как Северус летом держал ответ перед восставшим из небытия Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Перси вместе с Фаджем еще оставались в Хогвартсе, в который раз пытаясь разобраться, куда пропал Бартемиус Крауч-старший, и потому Перси мог словно случайно подкараулить Снейпа.  
  
Снейп походил на смерть. Если бы его увидели младшие, они бы наконец-то всерьез напугались. Бледное лицо словно было вылеплено из гипса, и оттого темные глаза выглядели еще темнее. Сначала Перси показалось, что он не видит белков, но потом он с ужасом понял, что они просто налиты кровью. Не иносказательно, а по-настоящему. Теперь все было по-настоящему.  
  
Перси было безумно жаль Гарри, мальчишку, пережившего смерть товарища, пытки Круциатусом и возрождение Лорда, но сейчас он мог думать лишь о том, что Гарри попал туда против своей воли и сейчас был в окружении близких, а Снейп шел туда сам и оставался один.  
  
«Сам захотел, да, конечно сам», — шептало что-то темное в груди Перси, и он понимал, о чем идет речь. Просто больше было некому. Поэтому он шел. На смерть и чтобы вернуться.  
  
— Пр-рочь, — рявкнул Снейп, когда Перси попытался приблизиться, и он послушался. Нет, бежал. Трусливо, задыхаясь от ужаса. Слишком эта обескровленная кукла с черными глазами была мало похожа на его Снейпа.  
  
И потому теперь Перси просто не мог отступиться. И оттого он казался почти спокойным, будто это было обычное слушание и на нем не должны были присутствовать его отец и Дамблдор.  
  
— Не тушуйся, Уизли, никто не ожидает, что такое простое разбирательство будет проводиться в десятом зале суда, где судили Пожирателей, — покровительственно улыбнулся Фадж, по-своему понимая заметную нервозность Перси. Тот криво улыбнулся в ответ. — Но если Поттер все же успеет, это будет интересный урок для зарвавшегося мальчугана, который кричит о вернувшемся Том-Кого-Нельзя-Называть.  
  
«Тебя бы на место Северуса хоть на минутку», — со злостью подумал Перси, крепче сжимая папку и подобострастно улыбаясь. В папке, там, на самом дне, за данными об отметках Гарри Поттера в начальной маггловской школе, был с таким трудом сохраненный документ, по которому ясно выходило, что дементоры в Литтл-Уингинге и в самом деле были и послала их туда Долорес Амбридж — одна из сотрудниц Министерства.  
  
Этот документ был находкой Перси и его же провалом. Если придется вытаскивать Поттера, если никто больше не сможет... Он потеряет доверие министра, которое так тяжело было сослужить. Перси передернулся от омерзения.  
  
После чудовищной истории с исчезновением Крауча, когда Перси чуть было не пропал вместе с начальником, но уже иносказательно — нелегко вернуться в строй, когда твоего руководителя обвиняют в пособничестве бегству из Азкабана.  
  
Он помнил, как пришел домой и объявил, что будет работать с Фаджем в качестве второго помощника. Наверное, он и впрямь выглядел самодовольным и довольным, но лишь только сам Перси знал, сколько сил ему требовалось, чтобы руки перестали дрожать.  
  
Трусливо сбежав от бледного как смерть Снейпа, Перси пошел прямо к министру. Он не знал, что ему делать теперь. Если Фадж считал, что Крауч может быть еще жив, и это после того, как в Хогвартсе обнаружился его вытащенный из Азкабана сын, он еще глупее, чем предполагал Перси. И это могло стать шансом.  
  
Фадж сидел в трансфигурированном кресле в кабинете ЗОТИ и ждал. Перси знал, что должны прибыть представители Азкабана — забрать узника, от которого осталась только оболочка. Эта оболочка — Перси не мог даже мысленно назвать это человеком — также находилась в кабинете, для верности пристегнутая к стулу с подлокотниками. Ничем не удерживаемая голова вяло болталась, отчего даже Перси от входа были видны позвонки шеи, уходящие под золотисто-соломенные волосы. Мысль, вспыхнувшая в мозгу Перси, заставила его поежиться.  
  
— Позволите, господин министр? — вежливо спросил он у Фаджа, делая шаг к узнику. Фадж благосклонно кивнул, не сводя с Перси заинтересованного взгляда. Он определенно уже пришел в себя и рядом с поцелованным Краучем чувствовал себя куда комфортнее, чем рядом с живыми людьми. Например, с Дамблдором.  
  
Перси заставил себя подойти вплотную к Барти Краучу и уверенно поднять его голову за волосы на макушке. Он едва не разжал пальцы, так больно по нему ударила догадка. Пусть волосы у Барти были куда светлее его собственных, на ощупь они были точно такие же. А молочно-белая кожа с россыпью веснушек, голубые глаза, сейчас пустые и широко открытые... Перси поспешно достал палочку и посветил в них Люмосом. Это позволило ему отвлечься от того сходства, что он увидел и, без сомнений, видел Крауч-старший. Именем сына, а вовсе не своим он называл Перси, его он гладил по голове.  
  
— Дамблдор говорит, что этот безумец признался в убийстве своего отца, что думаете об этом, Уизли? — раздался голос Фаджа. — И что вы делаете?  
  
— По инструкции после приведенного в исполнение приговора минимум два человека должны убедиться, что все прошло в соответствии с приговором, — медленно ответил Перси, следя за всем — за жадным взглядом Фаджа, которым тот окинул сначала Крауча, а затем его самого, за тем, как во взгляде скользнула искорка понимания — Перси не говорил о катастрофе или трагичной случайности, он говорил о «исполнении приговора». — Я знаю, что вы это не забыли, но сомневаюсь, что дир... Дамблдор это сделал. Он не склонен соблюдать те инструкции, на которых зиждется стабильность.  
  
В глазах Фаджа легкая паника — он вряд ли вспомнил про инструкцию, когда дементор бросился к пленнику, — сменилась довольством — он не верил Дамблдору и боялся его. Перси постарался, чтобы то же торжество отразилось и в его глазах. Ему очень было нужно остаться в Министерстве сейчас, после смерти Бартемиуса Крауча. Как ему было жаль этого человека, который столько лет пытался жить по правилам и так бесславно погиб, вместо памяти получив возможность обрести забвение на землях Хогвартса, где редко кого хоронили.  
  
— Вы всегда действуете по инструкциям, Уизли? — спросил Фадж, оглядывая его с еще большей заинтересованностью, словно товар, который неожиданно приобрел некоторую ценность.  
  
— Не всегда, — Перси спрятал палочку и подошел к креслу Фаджа. Так и подмывало сесть на пол, но он сдержался — переиграть сейчас было смерти подобно. — Например, мы не можем признать Крауча-старшего мертвым, пока не найдем тела, но это надолго оставит обезглавленным отдел, поэтому в этом случае нам куда полезнее поверить Дамблдору. И тогда у него не будет повода утверждать, что мы ему _ни в чем_ не доверяем.  
  
Фадж кивнул и снова замолчал. Перси же остался стоять у его кресла до самого прихода авроров, забравших тело. Он никуда не спешил. В некотором роде, ему больше некуда было спешить, и это позволило не упустить своего шанса.  
  
— У меня есть еще пара вопросов, Уизли, — рассеянно махнул Фадж рукой. — В моем кабинете.  
  
Перси поспешил за министром. По крайней мере, вопросы Фаджа не должны были застать врасплох.  
  
В кабинете министра оказалось темно, и секретаря не было видно в закутке перед дверью. Перси любил вечернее Министерство, когда в нем оставались лишь такие трудоголики и карьеристы, как и он сам, но сейчас он чувствовал себя неуютно.  
  
Он сел на стул, который ему указал Фадж, и принялся следить за министром, при свете Люмоса быстро подмахнувшим свидетельства о смерти — Бартемиуса Крауча-старшего и Бартемиуса Крауча-младшего. Двумя росчерками был окончательно предан забвению целый древний род. Перси стало жутко. А Фадж отодвинулся от стола и подошел к Перси, оглядывая его вновь с отеческой лаской, как Крауч. Только эта ласка заставляла руки Перси вздрагивать, и он сильнее сцепил их.  
  
— Вопрос, Уизли, — Фадж сделал паузу, и мысли Перси лихорадочно завертелись в голове. Это намек? А если он его неправильно поймет? Вылететь из Министерства можно по-разному.  
  
В носу защекотала бумажная пыль, и Перси оглушительно чихнул, дернувшись на стуле и чуть было не ударившись головой о полосатый сюртук Фаджа. Он широко раскрыл глаза, замерев в ужасе от открывшейся перспективы, и только тут заметил, что брюки министра топорщатся. Не уверенный, что правильно понял, он медленно поднял голову на Фаджа.  
  
— Вы, Уизли, верите Дамблдору о том, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вернулся? — глаза министра не выражали ничего, но Перси, продолжая смотреть прямо на него, поднял руку и совсем не удивился, когда его ладонь перехватил Фадж и прижал к своему паху.  
  
— Ни в коем случае, — твердо ответил Перси, не давая даже тени брезгливости скользнуть на лицо, пока под пальцами щелкали маленькие пуговицы. — Страх — это власть. Дамблдор использует Поттера, чтобы напугать нас всех.  
  
Дальнейших рассуждений Фадж от него не ждал, о чем дал понять весьма недвусмысленно. Ему удалось все же застать Перси врасплох, прежде чем сообщить, что он теперь будет занимать должность его второго помощника.  
  
Перси любил Министерство поздними вечерами. Можно хоть час провести в туалете, полоща рот и глотая сырую воду, пытаясь избавиться от гадкого вкуса, и никто случайно не зайдет и не спросит, в чем дело.  
  
— Это того стоит, — сообщил наконец Перси своему мутному отражению в зеркале министерского туалета. Ведь если он сам не будет верить в это, то что ему вообще остается делать?..  
  
Перси утешал себя мыслями, что он просто не так хорош, как Снейп, и ему приходится делать довольно мерзкие вещи. Маленькая магия, доступная даже сквибам — если быть точно уверенным, что делая что-то плохое себе, ты не позволяешь этому плохому случиться с кем-то близким; он утешал себя, что Снейп обходится куда более впечатляющими трюками, а его бедные, но честные родные даже не подозревают о том, что такое может случиться с кем-то, вроде Перси, прямо в Хогвартсе или кабинете министра.  
  
Каждую пятницу и среду.  
  
— Я тоже не люблю таких глупых подростков, как этот хвастун Поттер, дорогуша, — высокомерный слащавый голос вернул Перси в реальность, и он крепче вцепился в папку, улыбаясь и кивая ведьме в ядовито-розовой мантии — той самой Долорес Амбридж.  
  
Перси вновь опустил голову, чтобы ничем не выдать своих истинных чувств к этой женщине. Если бы он нашел приказ чуть раньше, он бы плюнул на свое с таким трудом добытое место и забил бы тревогу, не позволив произойти этому ужасу. Дементоры в городе магглов! А если бы Поттер лег спать пораньше или забыл бы палочку — с Поттером такое случалось нередко. А если бы он дрогнул и не смог создать Патронуса? Сам Перси не был уверен, что сумел бы вот так, перед лицом опасности, отреагировать. Вот поэтому он лишь жалкий шпион, а Поттер — герой.  
  
Вокруг шевелились маги, рассаживаясь поудобнее, и Перси снова стиснул папку, боясь, что он и впрямь окажется жалким шпионом. Чего стоит только его выступление перед родителями. Заявить им, что министр хочет получать информацию о Дамблдоре и его семье — как ярых приверженцах директора Хогвартса — и тут же хлопнуть дверью, уехать жить в Лондон.  
  
Даже растопырник понял бы, что Перси отрезает себе возможность выполнять требование министра. Но Уизли не были глупее растопырника — они были слишком честными, чтобы заметить такое. Фаджу же пришлось довольствоваться представлением «честного глупца» — Перси рьяно отстаивал свое право не якшаться с людьми Дамблдора и оставаться верным Министерству. Это, да еще _перепись вручную_ оставили Перси на том месте второго помощника, которое позволяло ему установить слежку не только за людьми, но и за документами. Вот и сейчас он держал в руках спасение Поттера лишь из-за того, что ранее более прозаично работал рукой над расстегнутой ширинкой министра.  
  
Появление Гарри Поттера Перси воспринял как короткую передышку. Он видел, как мелькнули за дверью рыжие волосы отца, и сильнее сжал перо. Поттер медленно подошел к креслу, подлокотники которого были обвиты цепями. Он опасливо покосился на них, но все же сел на краешек. Перси уставился на пергамент перед собой, чтобы только не смотреть на мальчика. Он совсем еще ребенок, а его запугивают почти полным составом Визенгомота! Там было около пятидесяти человек, и все они уставились на Поттера сверху вниз, с любопытством или так, словно он и впрямь был преступником — кошмарные люди.  
  
— Так-так, — произнес Фадж довольным голосом, словно собирался раздавать сладости. — Обвиняемый прибыл — можно начинать. Вы готовы? — он повернулся к Перси, и тот был вынужден судорожно тряхнуть головой и выкрикнуть так, словно и ему предстояло получить кулек конфет:  
  
— Да, сэр!  
  
— Дисциплинарное слушание, двенадцатое августа, — произнес Фадж таким голосом, что Перси немедленно захотелось сжать руку на его члене, да так, чтобы тот мог только сипеть или вопить, но вместо этого он заскрипел пером, — расследующее правонарушение Декрета о Разумном Ограничении Магии Несовершеннолетних и Международного Положения о Секретности Гарри Джеймсом Поттером, проживающим в доме номер четыре, Тисовая улица, Литл-Уингинг, Сюррей. Следователи: Корнелиус Освальд Фадж, министр Магии, Амелия Сьюзен Боунс, глава Отдела Нарушений Магических Законов, Долорес Джейн Амбридж, младший ассистент секретаря министра. Судебный секретарь — Перси Игнатиус Уизли...  
  
Перси быстро строчил пером, размышляя, что он войдет в историю как судебный секретарь такого неприятного и кособокого дела, когда дверь распахнулась. Перо замерло над пергаментом, и с него, того и гляди, грозила сорваться капля чернил. Перси старался не дышать, чтобы не выдать себя облегченным вздохом.  
  
— Свидетель со стороны потерпевшего, Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, — произнес спокойным голосом директор, вставая позади Поттера, а Перси отогнал мысль, тяжело ли ему далось это спокойствие и не пришлось ли ему мчаться по коридору, чтобы успеть вовремя. На этой кощунственной мысли он очнулся и еще ниже склонился над пергаментом. Никто не должен был заметить его торжествующую улыбку. Анонимное письмо об изменении времени и месте слушания — к нему можно было и не прислушаться, но Перси не сомневался в Дамблдоре. Не тот он человек, чтобы игнорировать такое. Иначе бы Северус не держался рядом с ним.  
  
Шепотки заседающих магов и растерянное блеяние Фаджа бальзамом лились на сердце Перси. И пусть он знал, что самоутверждаться министр будет над ним, сейчас он упивался этим великолепным чувством отлично выполненной работы. Стоило ли это унижений и одиночества? Похоже, что Снейп был прав — стоило.  
  
Перси лишь раз оторвал взгляд от своего листа пергамента — когда Дамблдор попросил пригласить свидетеля. Со стороны, наверное, смешно выглядело, когда он подскочил на месте и опрометью вылетел за дверь, чтобы вернуться со сквибом, которая занималась слежкой за Поттером. Он настолько расчувствовался из-за спасения собственной шпионской шкуры, что проникся к Фигг искренним уважением, почувствовав в этой сухонькой старушке, насквозь пропахшей кошачьей мочой, близкую душу. Она тоже была совсем одна и выдавала себя не за того, кем являлась, годами присматривая за Поттером.  
  
Сквиб выглядела испуганной и смущенной, ее тапочки глупо смотрелись в огромном зале суда, но Перси постоянно думал лишь о том, насколько был бы испуган он, потрясая вещественным доказательством нападения дементоров на Поттера, и потому испачканные тапки старушки не казались ему смешными. Как и раздувшееся по-жабьи лицо Амбридж. Против своей воли Перси подумал о том, что и у его стремления помочь есть свои пределы — он вряд ли смог бы даже попытаться обольстить эту мерзкую розовую ведьму.  
  
Суд казался бесконечным, хотя прошел довольно быстро, но Перси до последнего боялся, что ему придется выступить, и ожидание неминуемого измотало ему все нервы. Оставалось еще последнее — пройти мимо ожидающего Поттера отца в коридоре и ничем не выдать своего волнения, когда хотелось броситься к нему и сжать в объятиях. Так странно, он никогда не стремился обнимать кого-то кроме матери или Гринч даже в детстве, а сейчас хотелось прижаться к отцовскому плечу и хоть на минутку почувствовать себя защищенным. Только это было не так. Отец не мог защитить или спасти его. Он ничего не мог для него сделать, и потому ему не следовало ничего знать о Перси и его работе. О Перси и Фадже, о том, как тошнило Перси в туалете, когда он он только узнал о дементорах в городке Поттера — рядом с беззащитными магглами. Он, а не Артур, был рядом с телом Барти Крауча-младшего после поцелуя дементора и перед отправлением в Азкабан этой пустой оболочки, именно он, а не Молли или Билл, вынужден был обратно возвращаться рядом с этим сгустком магии и отчаяния.  
  
Нет, Перси предстояло выбирать, и он выбрал. В своей крошечной каморке второго помощника министра он разложил бумаги по следствию, осторожно перепрятав улики и привычно проверив комнатку на следящие заклинания.  
  
Властный короткий стук в дверь не застал его врасплох. Он ждал Фаджа. После такого публичного унижения министр должен был вернуть себе уверенность, и только ловкость и подобострастность могли спасти Перси от банального насилия. Он быстро распахнул дверь и, прежде чем Фадж успел открыть рот, поспешно подвел того к креслу и усадил в него.  
  
— После суда вам нужно прийти в себя, господин министр, — ловкие пальцы Перси не дрожали, ослабляя мантию и расстегивая пуговицы на сюртуке Фаджа. Не как в первый раз. — Ваши плечи буквально окаменели.  
  
Фадж что-то буркнул под нос, но послушно расслабился, позволяя пальцам Перси проминать плечи и шею. Бледная дряблая шея была покрыта мелкими седеющими волосками и буграми угрей и бородавок, но Перси уже привык не замечать этого.  
  
— Удивительно, что ты, Уизли, так отличаешься от прочей семьи, — заговорил Фадж, когда Перси уже понадеялся, что он задремал.  
  
— Я верен Министерству и знаю, чего я хочу, — немедленно отозвался Перси, леденея внутри. Он так устал доказывать свою верность Министерству лично Фаджу!  
  
— Да-да, — притворно вздохнул Фадж, вытягивая ноги. — Но неужели в вашей семье ты один такой? Как насчет младшего мальчика, Рональда? Он дружит с Поттером и может принести пользу Министерству. К тому же он стал старостой, может, он тоже обладает _здоровыми амбициями_?  
  
«Значок старосты не за амбиции дают», — вертелось на языке Перси, но он промолчал, пытаясь сообразить, как сильнее отбросить Рона от Министерства, пока младший брат не попал в ловушку. Мысль мелькнула в голове, когда он уже готов был опустить руки. Он чуть не вскрикнул от восторга, и перед глазами тут же появилось багровое от злости лицо Рона. Они с маленькой Гринч одинаково приходили в ярость, подросшая Джин уже научилась красиво сверкать глазами и краснеть только от смущения. Судя по Пенелопе, девчонок где-то специально учили очаровательно злиться, и Рону это не грозило.  
  
— Я должен немедленно написать письмо брату! — он бросился к столу. — Открыть ему глаза на все происходящее. На Поттера и на Дамблдора.  
  
— Хорошая идея, — кивнул Фадж, даже не заметив, что эта уловка отдалила Перси от него на добрый десяток шагов. — Но не торопись, письмо должно помочь твоему брату найти истинный путь. Пусть если что обращается к Долорес — я отправлю ее в Хогвартс на должность профессора по ЗОТИ. Пора уже брать это в свои руки.  
  
— Вы правы! — с жаром ответил Перси, его снова начало подташнивать. Что сделает эта ведьма в школе, полной детей? Вернет телесные наказания или начнет поить всех Сывороткой Правды? Перси хотел верить, что до этого не дойдет, хотя письмо сочинялось уже само собой.  
  
«…Теперь я горжусь твоей рассудительностью и честолюбием...»  
  
«...Самый быстрый путь к потере значка и звания старосты — это связи с такими, как Поттер...»  
  
«...Его отпустили только по недостатку фактов и улик, а по-моему, он виновен...»  
  
И обязательно это: «... поговори с Долорес Амбридж, чудесной милой женщиной, которая с радостью придет на помощь...»  
  
Брат будет в бешенстве, это Перси знал точно. Больше всего он боялся, что Рон и в самом деле дрогнет и отступит от Поттера, как было в прошлом году, а одному, всего лишь с магглорожденной, мальчишке не выстоять против Министерства в лице Амбридж. Он все-таки герой, а не такой, как Перси. Приспособленец и шпион.  
  
Когда Перси узнал об отце в больнице, он думал, что сойдет с ума. Он так верил, что беды минуют его семью, если он возьмет все на себя, но то ли Перси плохо старался, то ли провидению было наплевать на его старания. Скорее второе, иначе эту новость не принес бы Перси Фадж.  
  
— Так жаль его. Понятия не имею, что твой отец делал ночью рядом с Отделом Тайн, — ласковые глазки пытливо разглядывали Перси, но он давно не ловился на видимое добродушие начальника.  
  
— Я не сторож своему отцу, — пожал плечами Перси, чувствуя себя еще большим подлецом, чем обычно. — Возможно, все дело в том, что нет четко прописанного правила, запрещающего находиться сотрудникам прочих отделов рядом с Отделом Тайн без особой на то нужды. И другие отделы тоже нуждаются в подобном.  
  
— Другие отделы не особо, — поспешно прервал его Фадж. — А вот по поводу Отдела Тайн...  
  
— Нужно заполнять форму, прежде чем идти туда? — предположил Перси. — Я займусь разработкой документа прямо сейчас.  
  
— А ваш отец? — Фадж едва не потер руки, но выглядел обеспокоенным.  
  
— У него есть и другие дети, — пожал плечами Перси. — А я должен работать на благо Министерства.  
  
Ночью, когда Перси покинул Министерство, он тайком пробрался в Мунго. Конфеты из «Сладкого королевства» — он купил их на день рождения Пенни, но успеет еще купить новую коробку — и душераздирающий рассказ о тяжкой доле сделали свое дело. Перси смог почти час просидеть рядом с постелью отца и изучить его карту. По всему выходило, что яд не давал зажить ране. Его отец был обречен.  
  
Ни на что не надеясь, Перси ночью написал Снейпу. Письмо было глупым и сумбурным. О том, что нельзя ходить в Отдел Тайн, особенно по ночам. О том, что Министерство готово беречь своих сотрудников от тех опасностей, что и в самом деле могут встретиться им в здании, а никак не от загадочных змей, яд которых неизвестен целителям — тут Перси честно записал по памяти все из карты — и еще о том, что его отец умрет, ведь он не так верен Министерству, как хотелось бы Перси.  
  
Ответа от Снейпа он так и не получил, но подарок матери, ее традиционный свитер, он возвращал уже со спокойной душой — отец мог поддержать ее, ведь его выписали из больницы.  
  
Это и впрямь заставило его вдохнуть полной грудью. Казалось, он справится если не со всем, то со многим. И уже через несколько месяцев он, наконец, получил желаемую передышку.  
  
Честно говоря, Перси и не надеялся на это, но, похоже, провидение и ему решило дать небольшую награду. Фадж выглядел взволнованным, как и стоящие рядом Долиш и Кингсли. Кингсли был из Ордена Феникса — Перси это знал точно, а вот Долиш...  
  
— Собирайтесь, Уизли, — Фадж буквально тер руки от удовольствия, его подбородок подрагивал от нетерпения. — Поттер попался на создании запрещенной организации. Мы едем в Хогвартс.  
  
Из всего этого Перси услышал только «едем в Хогвартс». Сердце зашлось — он полгода не видел Северуса даже мельком, почти не писал и не пытался поговорить через камин. И если его беспокоило что-то, так это то, что он не успевал сменить рубашку на свежую. В конце концов, в Хогвартсе у Поттера был Дамблдор, директор уже не раз доказывал, что сможет прикрыть мальчишку от Министерства, и сейчас Перси казалось, что беспокоиться не о чем. Разве что о том, как вспомнить вкус губ Снейпа до того, как удастся снова к ним прижаться.  
  
За своим волнением Перси чуть было не упустил главного. Конечно, от него не ждали какой-то реакции, но тяжело оказалось не засмеяться, ехидно и свободно, когда Альбус Дамблдор, сначала напугав Фаджа до нервного потрясения своим мнимым сопротивлением, затем оглушил их всех и исчез из Хогвартса. Судя по лицу Макгонагалл — декан не умела ловко лгать, — она и Поттер оставались в сознании, но Перси не интересовался тем, что сказал им Дамблдор перед своим исчезновением. Это была не его игра.  
  
Покидая кабинет, Перси вяло размышлял о том, нарочно ли Грейнджер назвала организацию Армией Дамблдора. Почерк девчонки он легко узнал, как и заклинание, которым она закляла список. Гнойные прыщи, складывающиеся в ругательство — это было в стиле Снейпа, и Перси давно заметил, как тому нравится подбрасывать нужные книги или свитки на пути заучки. Увы, но Поттер и Рон определенно могли пропустить половину этих подсказок, если не больше. Им повезло с Грейнджер. И со Снейпом.  
  
Впрочем, было неважно, почему Гермиона так сделала — Дамблдор мастерски разыграл эту карту, Кингсли подыграл, а Поттер выполнил наиболее трудную для себя часть — почти сумел промолчать. Перси же решил воспользоваться тем, что Фадж намеревался провести ночь в Хогвартсе, изучая материалы заговора, и направился в подземелья.  
  
Да, нужно было выманить Амбридж и Фаджа из кабинета директора, чтобы он закрылся для них навсегда, но это Перси собирался оставить Кингсли. Он слишком мало значил для Фаджа, чтобы так подставиться. И потому Перси лишь понадеялся на то, что министр будет слишком увлечен своими злоключениями, чтобы потерять еще и его. Нужно было придумать отговорку, какое-то объяснение, но Перси пообещал себе подумать об этом утром. Только бы ему было где провести это время до утра.  
  
Он до последнего не был уверен, что Северус откроет ему, но тот открыл. Смерил презрительным взглядом, от которого стало не холодно, а напротив, жарко, и молчал.  
  
— Вы пустите меня, профессор? — Перси молился, чтобы никто из слизеринцев не проходил мимо. Скорее бы оказаться по ту сторону двери, прижаться и вдохнуть успокаивающий горьковатый запах зелий. Перси не признался бы даже под угрозой пыток, но он дюжину раз за этот невыносимо длинный год открывал Перечное зелье или Волчьелычное — флакон просроченного зелья неизвестно с каких времен валялся в столе его предшественника — и вдыхал этот горьковатый аромат, чтобы только не сойти с ума, не бросить все и не рискнуть своим прикрытием, рванув в Хогвартс.  
  
И вот сейчас этот запах, такой родной и возбуждающий, совсем близко, а Перси мялся на пороге, чувствуя шеей холодные порывы сквозняка, пытаясь не думать о том, откуда в подземельях им взяться.  
  
— У меня нет никакой информации о том, куда мог деться директор Хогвартса, мистер Уизли, — выплюнул Снейп и добавил жестко. — Так и передайте господину министру.  
  
Должно быть больно, разве нет? Но Перси почему-то радовался как ребенок. Он шагнул вперед, уже не боясь, что его выставят, и скользнул в закрывающуюся щель быстрее, чем Снейп успел ее захлопнуть. Хотя, может, Снейп и впрямь промедлил, ему не показалось?  
  
— Надо же, — шепнул Перси прямо в искривившееся злостью лицо. — Я и не думал, что смогу. Вы говорили, что нужно сделать, чтобы все ненавидели. У меня получилось. Даже вы, профессор, — он знал, что его улыбка выглядит неестественно, но улыбнуться по-другому все равно не мог. Это оказалось все-таки чертовски больно.  
  
В темных глазах Снейпа промелькнуло понимание, сменяющееся ужасом. Зельевар махнул палочкой, накладывая невербальное заклинание на дверь, и подтолкнул Перси к креслу у камина.  
  
— Рассказывай, — коротко произнес он. — Что ты еще натворил?  
  
Перси не так представлял этот разговор. В его фантазиях Снейп одет как на уроке, а он, Перси, ужасно горд тем, что ему удалось. Он смеется, а Снейп ему наливает выпить. Как взрослому. Как равному.  
  
На деле Снейп устало подпирал подбородок рукой, локоть которой упирался в халат, небрежно запахнутый на коленях, из-под халата торчал край сероватой сорочки. И Перси не мог оторвать взгляда от этого крошечного пятнышка ткани и не мог перестать говорить. Слезы катились сами, но Снейп, казалось, не видел их, и потому Перси не спешил их вытирать.  
  
— Вот копии о дементорах и о взятом в Отделе Тайн Пыточном пере, — Перси ненавидел свой голос, жалкий, всхлипывающий, но бумаги — они показывали его настоящую силу, и ими он закрывался от того единственного человека, которому мог открыться. — Вот список тех, кто явно под Империусом или служит Тому-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Без меток, вы можете их не знать, — опередил Перси собирающегося что-то произнести Снейпа и не выдержал — окончательно разрыдался.  
  
Снейп словно ждал этого — скользнул к его креслу одним движением, обнял за плечи и позволил прижаться к груди. Может, сюртук ему и шел больше, но халат впитывал слезы, как будто был создан для этого.  
  
— Глупый мальчишка, — вздохнул Снейп и сам — сам! — потянул его за подбородок, собираясь поцеловать.  
  
Вероятно, стоило позволить это сделать, но Перси достаточно лгал, чтобы сейчас продолжать делать вид, будто все может быть как прежде. После того, что он утаил.  
  
— Нет, — почти выкрикнул он в губы Снейпа и дернулся, снова утыкаясь лицом в халат. Так, не поднимая глаз, говорить было проще. Можно было рассказать то, что он не собирался говорить никому и никогда. — Я... грязный... Не могу так.  
  
Прежде чем тот ответил, он торопливо выбрался из кресла и опустился на колени рядом с сидящим на подлокотнике Снейпом.  
  
— Я... — слова застывали на губах, горло сводило спазмами, и Перси решил пояснить действиями, раз уж язык его подвел. Снейп ведь не отказался бы от его ласк из-за Фаджа?..  
  
Уверенности в этом не было, и Перси осторожно повел ладонь по обнаженной ноге Северуса, задирая край халата и сорочки. При мысли о том, что он сможет хоть раз сделать это с тем, кого хочет, заставляла его рот наполниться слюной. А потом, кто знает, может, Снейп наконец позволит ему стать еще ближе, позволит ему быть... его.  
  
Его мечты были прерваны на корню, когда Снейп резко перехватил его кисть и дернул выше, заставляя подняться с колен и почти вынуждая навалиться на него. Перси охнул, пытаясь устроиться на коленях Снейпа, который и сам балансировал на узком подлокотнике. Это было неправильно. Мужчины не сажают друг друга на колени, они не прижимают ладони других мужчин к губам и не смотрят с такой тоской. Перси попытался вырваться, когда Снейп оторвался от его рук и притянул его ближе, наконец прижимаясь губами к его рту.  
  
Этот поцелуй не походил ни на один из тех, что были раньше. Ни на сухие короткие поцелуи самого Снейпа, ни на мягкие и сладкие Пенни, ни на один из тех, что Перси мог запомнить. Этот поцелуй сбивал его с ног, голова кружилась то ли от возбуждения, то ли от нехватки кислорода. Перси снова заерзал и жалобно застонал в рот Снейпу. Тот мгновенно отпрянул, продолжая сжимать его в объятиях.  
  
— Можно... я хочу... — он едва не плакал от невозможности объясниться, а Снейп смотрел на него своими невероятными глазами, и неясно было, о чем он думает.  
  
— Пойдем, — наконец решил что-то для себя Снейп. — Переночуешь у меня. Тебя не потеряют?  
  
Перси помотал головой, окрыленный подаренной надеждой и в то же время слишком напуганный, чтобы говорить. Неужели это все-таки произойдет, и они станут по-настоящему близки, станут кем? Любовниками?  
  
Снейп, если и подозревал о его внутренних метаниях, ничем себя не выдавал. Лишь принес флакон с зельем и поставил на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.  
  
— Мне не надо, — запротестовал Перси, пытаясь по цвету зелья определить его назначение.  
  
— Это успокоительное, — терпеливо пояснил Северус.. — В нашей с вами ситуации, Уизли, это зелье требуется пить постоянно. На своих дополнительных занятиях с Поттером я бы давно уже швырнул чем-нибудь в мальчишку и выгнал бы взашей, если бы не пил это зелье.  
  
И как это понимать? Перси вздохнул. Снова «Уизли», и тут же — «в нашей с вами ситуации». Он еще раз переступил с ноги на ногу, затем решительно стащил с себя брюки вместе с трусами и, оставшись в носках и рубашке, залез под одеяло. Некстати вспомнилось, что он так и не сменил рубашку на посвежее.  
  
Снейп не моргнул и глазом.  
  
— Зелье, — повторил он и развязал халат, снимая его, и в ночной сорочке опускаясь на кровать рядом с Перси.  
  
Тот залпом выпил успокоительное, дурея от пряного запаха возбуждения, доносящегося от лежащего рядом с ним Северуса. Если бы не это, он бы в жизни не догадался, что Снейп хочет. Но он хотел его, глаза таинственно поблескивали в полумраке спальни, а дыхание было почти ровным, и Перси отбросил сомнения и потянулся рукой к чужому телу, чтобы убедиться, что нюх и интуиция его не подводят.  
  
Снейп снова перехватил его руку, но увернуться не смог, и Перси успел почувствовать под пальцами не только ткань сорочки, но и очертания возбужденно стоящего колом члена.  
  
— Не надо, Перси, — почти ласково произнес Снейп, передвигая его руку выше и кладя себе на грудь. — Ты не этого хочешь.  
  
Перси готов был взвыть от досады. Что Снейп понимает в его желаниях, когда он уже несколько лет так или иначе мечтает лишь о том, чтобы ему было позволено, чтобы Снейп... Дальше его фантазии разнились в отличие от уверенности Перси и того, насколько далеко от него был предмет его мечтаний. Когда Снейп был далеко, Перси позволял себе мечтать о настоящем сексе, слабо представляя, что следует после того, как обнаженный любовник уляжется между его раздвинутых ног. Или же он безжалостно терзал свой член под душем, представляя, как его головка исчезает между тонких бескровных губ. Когда же Снейп был так близко, как сейчас, Перси терялся, он хотел хотя бы коснуться, провести рукой по члену, запомнить его, чтобы было что представлять в душном кабинете Фаджа. Неужели он многого хочет?  
  
— Не надо, — повторил Снейп уже без былой уверенности, но Перси уже выскользнул из его захвата и прильнул ближе. Так, что его член коснулся скрытого ночной сорочкой члена Снейпа. В глазах у него потемнело от одной этой мысли, а затем стало еще хуже, когда Снейп издал негромкий глухой стон. Перси был готов обхватить его руками и ногами, прижаться так близко, как только это было возможно, но Снейп аккуратно уперся ему в грудь рукой, чуть отодвигая.  
  
— Нет! — почти завопил Перси.  
  
— Тише, — Перси скорее чувствовал, чем слышал ответ. — Моя одежда мешает, не находишь?  
  
Перси находил, даже очень. Но даже на мгновение отодвинуться было слишком сложно. Он постанывал и скулил и мешался Снейпу, пытающемуся стянуть рубашку через голову. Наконец Снейп плюнул на эти попытки, довольствуясь тем, что они оба были обнажены ниже пояса.  
  
Он с трудом протиснул между ними руку и обхватил ладонью оба члена, прижимая их друг к другу. Перси вскрикнул и вцепился в плечи Северуса, лицом утыкаясь в ночную сорочку, которая была задрана почти до шеи. Стыд и нестерпимое удовольствие затопили его, заставляя лишь непристойно двигать бедрами и всхлипывать в серую жестковатую ткань.  
  
Он кончил первым, пачкая животы, свой и Снейпа, белыми вязкими подтеками. Северус на мгновение замер, а затем более короткими и резкими движениями довел до разрядки и себя.  
  
Перси по-прежнему прижимался к Снейпу, чувствуя липкое тепло между ними, и не поднимая взгляда. Было хорошо, и в то же время Перси не мог не чувствовать разочарование. Он ожидал большего.  
  
И о чем люди говорят после этого? Он не знал. У него никогда не было... чего, секса? Да ничего у него не было с тем, кого он хотел. И о чем говорить, он поэтому не знал. Снейп тоже молчал. Его поверхностное хрипловатое дыхание щекотало Перси скулу. Может, он тоже не знал, о чем говорить?  
  
— Амбридж жаловалась на отработки Поттера у тебя, — Перси мысленно выругался. Отличная тема для разговора. Поттер и Амбридж. Просто идеальная пара для разговора в постели. Тем не менее, Снейп не возмутился.  
  
— Я занимался с ним окклюменцией, — спокойно ответил он. — Не очень удачно...  
  
Перси дернулся как ошпаренный, тотчас оказываясь на краю постели.  
  
— Ты... с ним... как со мной? — корчась от ярости и обиды, прошептал он и замолчал — горло перехватило слезами. С некоторых пор он разучился плакать по-настоящему, и слезы лишь заставляли его молчать.  
  
— Как с тобой? — прошипел в ответ Снейп, приподнимаясь на локте. — Сдурел? Меня выворачивало от касания его разума, Уизли. Касаться его руками или коленями — это было выше меня. Я не смог... не смог пересилить себя.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Снейп явно злился на себя за слабость, Перси сразу почувствовал себя лучше и даже неуверенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Раз мы больше не сиамские близнецы, предлагаю вытереться и немного поспать. — Снейп тоже не был настроен на выяснение отношений. — Завтра тяжелый день, — пояснил он.  
  
— Да. — За неимением другого, Перси вытер живот краем так и не снятой рубашки и подполз обратно, вдыхая смешанный запах их тел. — А кто такие сиамские близнецы?..  
  
Последнее слово он проговорил неразборчиво из-за зевка. Ответа он уже не слышал, устроившись в кольце рук Снейпа и впервые засыпая без кошмаров. Снейп варил очень хорошие успокоительные зелья.  
  
Утром Перси проснулся позже Снейпа, когда тот уже был одет и позавтракал. Завтрак самого Перси стоял под подогревающими чарами на столе, но он предпочел обнять Снейпа и скользнуть рукой к его брюкам, ловко расстегивая пуговицы на них. Он уже было нырнул туда рукой, одновременно пытаясь прижаться плотнее, чтобы и самому получить хоть толику удовольствия, когда Снейп довольно резко остановил его.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он. И это «нет» было иным, не вчерашним слабым «не надо», Перси это почувствовал и оттого беспрекословно отвел руку. — Мы не будем делать это так. Не друг с другом.  
  
Перси понял. Точнее, попытался понять. Он знал, что Снейп прав, не позволяя ему обесценивать то чувство, что было у Перси так долго, что он сам не помнил, с какого времени, но отчего-то чувствовал он себя лишь отвергнутой дешевкой. И горло снова словно свело судорогой.  
  
— Мы предатели для всех, — Снейп уводил разговор, и Перси был благодарен ему за это. — И потому следует держать ухо востро. И иметь нору.  
  
— Нору? — Перси вспомнил о доме. Как давно он не был в Норе! Просто так. Как брат и сын.  
  
— Убежище, — уточнил Снейп хладнокровно.  
  
— Убежище? — снова повторил за ним Перси. Он еще задыхался от возбуждения и стыда, но все же смог выдавить из себя еще одно слово.  
  
— Может статься, что ты станешь достаточно искусным в своем деле, — Снейп встал спиной к Перси, поправляя сбившуюся одежду. — И тебе будет некуда возвращаться. Так бывает. Даже собственная семья будет жаждать твоей крови.  
  
— Моя семья другая, — упрямо ответил Перси, содрогаясь от мысли, что Снейп прав.  
  
— Предположим, — уклончиво ответил тот. — Но должно быть место, где можно пропасть живым или мертвым.  
  
Увидев изумление на лице Перси, он пояснил со снисходительной ухмылкой:  
  
— Инсценировать свою смерть — иногда единственный шанс на жизнь. Ты сам поймешь, когда этому придет время. Такие, как я или ты, должны это знать.  
  
И пусть он не сказал «мы» и глаза его смотрели без страсти, Перси знал, что эта страсть ему не почудилась всего несколько минут назад. Да и забота, с которой Снейп объяснял ему об убежище — это было теми крохами, какими готов был довольствоваться Перси.  
  
А еще Перси мог провести пальцем по этим искривленным ухмылкой губам, чуть выступающей верхней и более тонкой нижней. Мог и сделал.


	7. Chapter 7

— Уизли, — Перси подобострастно улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову. Обычно начальникам это нравилось, но Скримджер отличался от предыдущего министра. Как минимум в этом. Он нахмурился и отрывисто повторил: — Уизли, мне нужно попасть в дом ваших родителей. Там сейчас подготовка к свадьбе, а мне очень нужно увидеть Поттера и его друзей.  
  
Перси едва заметно поморщился — и тут Гарри Поттер. Но Скримджер тут же заметил его гримасу.  
  
— Я не заставляю, — сухо произнес он. — Но вы собираетесь и впредь работать помощником министра, не так ли? Значит, стоит серьезнее относиться к своим обязанностям.  
  
Перси снова склонился, словно соглашаясь, на деле же, чтобы скрыть еще одну гримасу. Наушничанье, лесть, беготня на побегушках — его должность была чрезвычайно востребована.  
  
— К тому же Гарри Поттер один из тех, кого я должен навестить в Рождество, — чопорно добавил Скримджер и принялся рыться в каких-то бумагах на столе.  
  
Он так и сказал «должен навестить» — Перси едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. А ведь он кажется вполне вменяемым человеком. Каково тогда Северусу среди Пожирателей смерти, кровавых маньяков и уголовников?  
  
Новый министр не вызывал опасения, а вот за его жизнь Перси и впрямь начинал тревожиться, слишком несгибаемым воякой он себя показывал. Хоть и пытался хитрить, примерно с тем же успехом, что и Рон.  
  
Обо всем этом Перси думал, шагая рядом с министром, чуть впереди, чтобы казалось, будто он ведет гостя в дом своих родителей. Ему было стыдно вести Скримджера в их уютный, хоть и бедный дом. Он стыдился этой бедности и ненавидел себя за этот стыд, и уж точно он не хотел мириться с родителями сейчас, когда его миссия в Министерстве наконец начинала складываться. И за это он злился уже на Скримджера, но тот был по-своему прав. Если Перси собирался втираться в доверие и дальше, он должен был соглашаться на любые неприятные вещи. Даже вновь и вновь делать больно своей матери.  
  
Провести Рождество дома — что могло быть чудеснее. Но вместо этого он пришел в дом как гость, пряча глаза от растерянно теребящей передник матери, будто он какой-то вор. В некотором роде так оно и было. Он чужой теперь в этом доме, и именно в этом были шансы уберечь семью от угрозы.  
  
Странно было видеть приплюснутые носы и щеки братьев, сестры и даже Гарри за заиндевевшими окнами, когда они со Скримджером подходили к Норе. Они были такие искренние, такие открытые, что Перси хотелось сделать им еще больнее, чтобы заставить скрываться хоть немного.  
  
— Счастливого Рождества, мама, — пробормотал вместо этого Перси, ненавидя себя больше, чем когда-либо до этого.  
  
— Ох, Перси, — только и смогла ответить мама, заключая его в объятия. Ах да, вот он и ненавидит себя еще больше, хотя был уверен, что дальше некуда.  
  
Руфус Скримджер остановился в дверном проеме, опираясь на свою трость, и слащаво улыбался, обозревая эту трогательную сцену.  
  
— Прошу, простите это вторжение, — произнес он, делая вид, что смущен. Возможно, Перси был не прав насчет его умения хитрить. — Перси и я работали вместе, знаете ли — и он не мог не прерваться и не навестить всех вас.  
  
Перси почувствовал, как от этого вранья у него заныли зубы. Судя по лицам братьев, с их зубами случилось нечто подобное. И только мама ничего не видела, бедная наивная мама с ее любящим открытым сердцем.  
  
— Я не хочу навязываться, меня бы тут и не было, если бы Перси так сильно не хотел увидеть вас… — продолжал вещать Скримджер, и Перси искренне пожелал, чтобы у него челюсти свело от этого сиропа.  
  
— Ох, Перси! — сквозь слезы повторила миссис Уизли, потянувшись поцеловать его.  
  
День становился все хуже и хуже. Хотелось все бросить — и лишь насмешливое лицо Снейпа, вставшее перед мысленным взором, остановило Перси от мгновенной капитуляции.  
  
Оставшись же без Скримджера в доме, который он помнил с детства, в котором прошли его лучшие и худшие дни, Перси и сам не знал, какой бес в него вселился. Определенно не стоило говорить, что он ненавидит мамину стряпню, особенно вареный пастернак, называть близнецов гоблинами, а так похорошевшую Джинни — зеленым Гринчем. От неснимаемого проклятья сестры его спасло лишь то, что Гарри был снаружи с министром и не слышал этого нелестного эпитета, да еще то, что близнецы успели первые, ловко запулив в него вареным пастернаком. Похоже, они тоже не любили его, — только и подумал Перси, пытаясь сдержать ругательства, рвущиеся на язык. Право слово, с его братьями нужно ходить в очках и латах!  
  
Он так ужасно по ним соскучился.  
  
Хорошим же было то, что, подняв упавшее после общение с Гарри настроение благодаря тому же пастернаку, Скримджер позволил ему провести Рождество по своему разумению. И Перси недолго выбирал между своей маленькой холостяцкой квартиркой и Хогвартсом.  
  
Снейп не был рад ему, но и опечаленным тоже не выглядел. Просто хмуро кивнул и отодвинулся, пропуская в комнату.  
  
— Надеюсь, никаких подарков, елок и прочей глупости, — сразу расставил он все точки над «и». Перси кивнул, опасаясь даже предположить, что на этот раз Северус называет «глупостями». Он так устал быть все время кем-то не тем, кем-то для других, а не для себя. И Перси понятия не имел, как с этим справляется Снейп. Он лишь хотел побыть рядом с ним без маски, не пытаясь подобострастно улыбаться на каждое слово собеседника, может, даже просто помолчать.  
  
Похоже, Снейп понял его без слов. Он вытащил откуда-то круглые мясные пирожки вроде тех, что пекла мама на праздники, и глаза Перси наполнились влагой, которую он сморгнул быстрее, чем понял, что это снова слезы. Они вернулись.  
  
— Мерлин, Уизли, я не думал, что Скримджер пытает вас голодом, — эта слабость не могла скрыться от острого взгляда Снейпа, на что Перси только надеялся. Он покраснел как рак и попытался вяло возразить:  
  
— Дело вовсе не в голоде, я просто, ну... расчувствовался.  
  
— Ага, — глубокомысленно ответил Снейп и, к огромной радости Перси, больше никак не прокомментировал это.  
  
Мясные пирожки следовало есть с тыквенным соком или грогом, в крайнем случае, с пуншем, никак не с черным горьким кофе, но Перси не возражал, хотя суховатое тесто тяжело жевалось. Из-за этого они оба молчали, лишь иногда тишина прерывалась треском сучьев в камине или журчанием струйки напитка, который Снейп исправно подливал в обе кружки.  
  
— Теперь мы точно не уснем, — пробормотал Перси, имея в виду количество выпитого кофе и тотчас мучительно краснея, понимая двусмысленность фразы.  
  
Снейп задумчиво уставился на него.  
  
— Весьма самонадеянно звучит, молодой человек, — вкрадчиво произнес он. — Если я захочу уложить вас в постель, у меня на то есть множество зелий.  
  
Перси прыснул, сообразив, что Снейп играет с ним, отвечая двусмысленностью на двусмысленность. И пусть Северус смотрел без улыбки, настроение у Перси стало совсем немного, но лучше.  
  
Они выпили еще по кружке кофе, глядя на огонь в камине. Перси искоса поглядывал на профиль Снейпа и отбрасываемую им тень, напоминающую дракона. Мысль о драконе заставила Перси вспомнить о последнем письме от Чарли. Только он продолжал писать Перси, по-видимому, еще надеясь вернуть его в семью. Перси было чудовищно стыдно, но он тянул с полным разрывом, не переставая слать ничего не значащие письма. «Как твоя работа?.. Хорошо, а твоя? Мама переживает... Лучше расскажи, как там Драгош, вы еще вместе?.. О да, Драгош в порядке, куда я от него денусь».  
  
Как раньше о Мирче, Чарли мог писать Перси только о Драгоше, забывая все свои желания о примирении семьи. В последнем письме Чарли сетовал, что ему приходится часто бывать в разъездах, и это бесит Драгоша. Перси грустно улыбнулся. Снейп даже не заметит, если он пропадет навсегда.  
  
— Выглядишь так, словно собираешься завещание писать, — заметил Снейп, берясь за изящную кочергу и вороша полусгоревшие сучья, отчего из огня вылетела добрая сотня крошечных искорок, осветив его усталое осунувшееся лицо.  
  
— Можно подумать, ты выглядишь лучше, Северус, — Перси с ногами забрался в кресло, продолжая сжимать полупустую кружку. Какими крохами он довольствовался — звать любовника по имени и раз в полгода видеть его, просто считать при ярком пламени камина его свежие морщинки и тайно мечтать о чем-то большем.  
  
— Я точно не планирую завещание, никому не собираюсь подсунуть такую крысу, — ожесточенно работая кочергой, пробормотал тот.  
  
Перси хотел было поправить Снейпа, но потом сообразил, о чем он.  
  
— Он... Скабберс... жив? — неловко спросил он.  
  
Снейп так резко обернулся, что едва устоял на ногах.  
  
— Дракклы тебя подери, Уизли, — пробормотал он с каким-то болезненным весельем в голосе. — Точно же. Точно. Это же крыса. Крыса, из-за которой _он_ вернулся, крыса, которая навела _его_ на Лили, это лишь домашний питомец. Твой, а потом твоего брата. Просто домашний питомец вернулся к старому владельцу, так бывает, мальчик, так бывает.  
  
Перси больше всего боялся, что он сейчас рассмеется как сумасшедший или разрыдается, но Снейп лишь покачал головой и продолжил уже спокойнее:  
  
— Что ему сделается. Все это лето торчал у меня дома. То ли он за мной следил, то ли я за ним. В нашей работе с этим непросто определиться. Тонкие материи.  
  
Вот с последним утверждением Перси вполне мог бы и согласиться. Хотя его новый начальник и не имел нездоровых страстей, включая влечения к самому Перси, с ним тоже было непросто. Еще после исчезновения Крауча, проведя с Руфусом несколько часов в закрытом помещении, Перси понял, что с ним будет тяжело. Скримджер видел Министерство как Аврорат, просто побольше, и методы имел такие же. Муштра же никак не желала действовать на новом месте, где многие не столько работали, сколько выжидали возможности занять местечко потеплее, и совали носы во все, что происходит.  
  
Скримджер бесился и писал новые инструкции. Он не доверял это даже Перси, у самого же они выходили короткие, словно рубленые армейские команды. Короткие записки падали на столы чиновникам и мгновенно поглощались насыпями документов.  
  
— Что у вас происходит тут, в Хогвартсе, — Перси наконец достаточно расхрабрился, чтобы перебраться с кресла на диван. Не то чтобы он рассчитывал, что Снейп к нему присоединится... Хотя рассчитывал, конечно. Снейп же лишь чуть развернул кресло, чтобы видеть его, и продолжал медленно прихлебывать кофе.  
  
— Ничего хорошего, — Снейп оставил кружку и сгорбился. — Мерлин, я так устал. Когда уже все закончится.  
  
— Когда кажется, что все закончилось, вскоре оказывается, что это начало, — Перси хотел подбодрить, но прозвучало это жутковато.  
  
— Боюсь, Уизли, что это зловещее предсказание правдиво, — вздохнул Снейп. — И потому настоятельно рекомендую не афишировать твое общение со мной. Это может выйти боком. Хотя... В любом случае лучше не рисковать.  
  
— Мне не приезжать в Хогвартс? — уточнил Перси, холодея от предчувствия чего-то ужасного.  
  
— Не приезжать, — кивнул Снейп. — Тут повсюду глаза, особенно сейчас, когда Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть возродился. Моих учеников слишком хорошо учили дома, чтобы они не мечтали занять достойное их чаяний место. Мое многим кажется особенно привлекательным.  
  
— Декана Слизерина? — пошутил Перси, но Снейп не улыбнулся. — Я понял. Но...  
  
— Мерлин с тобой, Уизли, иди сюда, — Снейп наконец выпрямился и отвел руки от лица. Перси не нужно было повторять дважды. Это чуть напоминало ему болезненную готовность выполнять приказы в Министерстве, но здесь же он сам желал этого, разве нет? И потом, ни к кому в Министерстве ему не хотелось вот так подойти сзади кресла, наклониться и, обняв ладонями лицо, целовать губы, нос, скулы. Неудобно выворачиваясь и в конце концов все-таки переваливаясь через спинку прямо в кольцо рук.  
  
Он целовал Снейпа с таким отчаянием, словно ему запретили не только появляться в Хогвартсе, но и видеться — навсегда. А потом Снейп легонько дунул ему на веки, и Перси упал в темноту.  
  
Очнулся он по-прежнему в темноте на постели. Оставшийся в одном белье, он был заботливо укрыт одеялом рядом со спящим Снейпом, который нечаянно положил под голову не только свои ладони, но и руку Перси. И чувствуя тяжесть и тепло его головы, Перси понимал, что обида уступает место нежности.  
  
Он осторожно провел свободной рукой по волосам Снейпа, убирая их с лица, и пододвинулся ближе, обвивая его ногу своей. И вновь засыпая.  
  
Когда он проснулся, Снейпа уже не было рядом. Перси не представлял, как можно его заставить остаться в постели чуть дольше, хотя бы в Рождество. Снейп нашелся в гостиной, где он с кислой миной перебирал полученные подарки. Безликие и одинаковые — конфеты, бутылки вина или огневиски, шампунь. В квартирке Перси ждали почти такие же подарки, разве что вместо шампуня там были наборы перьев. Он теперь с трудом вспоминал то время, когда мечтал о пере как у Билла. Как глупо и бессмысленно было получить сейчас что-то, достаточное для счастья тогда, в детстве.  
  
Иногда Перси думал, что он и Снейпа получит также. Спустя много-много лет. В глубокой старости. Когда сердце в его груди будет биться с перебоями, и в нем не хватит сил выразить все то, что бушует сейчас.  
  
— Не привязывайся ко мне, — Снейп произнес это в сторону, когда обнаружил, что Перси вышел из спальни.  
  
Перси бесился от этой привычки разговаривать словно со стеной. Хотелось встать прямо под взгляд этих холодных глаз, чтобы Снейп увидел, что он беседует с живым человеком, теплым, из плоти и крови. Но Перси знал, что не поступит так. Не сейчас, когда на кону жизни. Игра давно зашла слишком далеко, чтобы позволить своему гонору все разрушить. Снейп продолжил, его пальцы снова двигались словно сами по себе. Когда-то Перси это пугало, сейчас он находил это возбуждающим.  
  
— Мы одиночки. Каждый сам за себя, иначе станет слишком страшно. Если тебе понадобится помощь — я не вытащу тебя, запомни это, прими как данность. А ты если попытаешься помочь мне — погубишь обоих.  
  
— Мне не понадобится помощь, — Перси хотелось разозлиться, но ничего не получалось. — И я не дурак.  
  
— Не дурак, — согласился тот. — С дураком вроде твоих младших братьев я бы и связываться не стал.  
  
— Это было зелье? — Перси вдруг вспомнил о том, как странно уснул вечером.  
  
— Экспериментальное, — не стал спорить Снейп. Это взаимопонимание делало Перси даже больнее, чем нежелание Снейпом близости, оно доказывало, что они могут быть вместе, но не будут. — Как понимаешь, в кофе. К сожалению, горьковато и идет только с подобным напитком.  
  
— Зачем? — Перси прислонился лбом к плечу Снейпа. — Я бы и так не стал приставать.  
  
— Во-первых, стал бы, — Снейп неловко погладил его по спине. — Но дело не в этом. Мне тоже стоило поспать. Во-вторых, мне нужно было проверить зелье.  
  
— Сегодня везде выходной, может... — Перси, вдохновленный лаской, потянулся рукой к брюкам Снейпа и замер, когда тот привычно перехватил его кисть. — Почему нет? Объясни наконец!  
  
— Я не могу, — Снейп повернул его к себе лицом. — Не сейчас. Пойми.  
  
Перси хотелось вырваться из его рук, но он совсем отвык от сопротивления. Его мозг продумывал множество сложных способов обеспечить Орден Феникса информацией, но тело словно сдалось, готовое слушаться кого угодно.  
  
Мозг привычно быстро работал, всплывали картинки, фразы, мимика...  
  
— Лили, — вдруг уверенно произнес Перси. Его ноги подогнулись, и он буквально повис в руках Снейпа. — Девочка со слегка вздернутым носом и косичками — она ведь мать Гарри Поттера. Лили Поттер, мама говорила о ней.  
  
— Что ты несешь? — прошипел Снейп и прикрыл глаза. — Дьявол. Мой учебник. Перси, ты учился на втором курсе, как ты мог это запомнить?!  
  
— Я уже тогда думал о тебе куда больше, чем ты мог себе вообразить, — шепотом ответил Перси. Ему казалось, будто пол между ними разломился, и они стоят на разных сторонах все больше расширяющейся пропасти, несмотря на то, что он все еще был в объятиях Снейпа. — Ты любишь ее, да? И поэтому ты приглядываешь за Гарри, он ее сын. Какой я идиот...  
  
— Идиот, — грубо ответил Снейп, не отпуская его из рук и пристально вглядываясь в лицо Перси, словно пытался понять, не сломал ли он эту смешную и глупую куклу. Перси закрыл глаза, не желая, чтобы его мысли читали. — Уизли... Перси...  
  
Перси молчал, чуть покачиваясь на ослабевших ногах, удерживаемый стальной хваткой Снейпа.  
  
«Наверное, на плечах потом останутся следы», — вяло подумал Перси.  
  
— Салазар тебя возьми, — снова выругался Снейп и сильнее прижал его к себе, так, что Перси носом ткнулся в его сюртук. Голос Снейпа глухо звучал над его головой.  
  
— Я не буду оправдываться перед тобой, я тебе ничего не должен, как и ты мне, — Перси провел носом по сюртуку сверху вниз, кивая в знак согласия. Снейп, как всегда, прав. Он навязался ему, сам решил стать таким же, он всегда знал, что будет один.  
  
Но, может, он верил, что мохнатое сердце может стать обычным? Детские сказки способны догнать и больно ударить даже взрослого. Сердце Снейпа не было мохнатым. Оно просто принадлежало не ему.  
  
— Поговорим об этом после войны, — продолжил Снейп. — После войны. Если это стоит того, то можно и подождать.  
  
— А если... — выдохнул Перси в пуговицу на сюртуке.  
  
— Если кто-то из нас умрет? — невесело уточнил Снейп. — Что же, такое тоже может случиться. И когда _кто-то из нас умрет_ , предлагаю тебе спокойно и счастливо прожить долгую жизнь с кем-то достойным.  
  
— Ты не умрешь, — Перси ударил кулаком по его груди.  
  
— Идиот, — уже ласковее произнес Снейп, поднимая его лицо за подбородок и целуя. Перси чувствовал себя слабым — стоило Северусу поцеловать его, как ему расхотелось спорить о давно умершей женщине и ее месте в сердце Северуса.  
  
— Я запомню, — строго, как Перси надеялся, предупредил он Снейпа, собираясь тайком покинуть все еще спящий Хогвартс через камин, который тот открыл специально для этого случая. Пальцы раз за разом возвращались к зацелованным губам, словно он до конца не верил, что это происходило с ним. — После войны.  
  
— После войны, — согласился Снейп с кривой ухмылкой.  
  
— И учебники свои никому больше не давай, — добавил Перси, чтобы расставание не выглядело слишком уж слезливым.  
  
Пламя уже накрыло его с головой, унося в «Дырявый котел», а перед глазами все еще стояло ошарашенное и перекошенное лицо Снейпа, и было поздно спрашивать, что в его словах так подействовало.  
  
Несколько дней Перси упорно работал, возвращая веру Скримджера в служащих Министерства. Он наконец расписал большую часть записок министра в многостраничные документы, подклеил приказы и поставил везде печати. Работа помогала ему не думать о Снейпе и о том, что происходит в Хогвартсе.  
  
А потом наступала ночь, и Северус возвращался. Перси никогда не знал, какой он ему приснится. Такой как после возрождения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть — и тогда Перси еще подолгу лежал с открытыми глазами, пялясь в покрытый трещинками потолок и боясь снова уснуть. А на следующий день Перси вздыхал полночи, сбивая одеяло, и просыпался во влажной пижаме, словно ему лет четырнадцать или пятнадцать, потому что Снейп приходил в его сон жаркий, таинственный и страстный. Таким Перси его почти не знал, но память цепко держалась за те крохи, что все-таки достались счастливчику.  
  
Не выдержав работы после таких бессонных ночей, Перси втиснул в свою каморку рядом с кабинетом министра раскладушку. Магическая раскладушка из дешевых, в свернутом состоянии она напоминала пухлую папку с документами, разве что размер чуть побольше. Но зато одеяло и тонкая блином подушка входили в комплект. Дорогие раскладушки складывались в аккуратную коробочку вроде портсигара, но на это у Перси не было денег.  
  
Зато теперь поспать можно было после работы и перед ней. К тому же со Скримджером Перси чувствовал себя в безопасности. Да, министр мог прийти в бешенство от любого несоответствия строгим правилам, и ночевка на рабочем месте определенно была тяжким проступком, но все, что ждало в таком случае Перси, кроме объяснительной, так это несколько хлестких ударов тростью по вытянутым рукам.  
  
Пальцы после такого «урока» болели нещадно и опухали, а облегчить боль можно было лишь вечером, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что было бы, поставь он раскладушку годом ранее и попадись она на глаза Фаджу.  
  
Так что Перси теперь практически жил на работе, все сильнее роднясь с Министерством. Когда-то это здание казалось ему бездушным, сейчас же напоминало Хогвартс, только жило древнее строение глубоко под землей. В залах суда или в Отделе Тайн, куда Перси относил формы для посещений и потом бывал все чаще, почти чувствовалось живое дыхание этого монстра.  
  
В лабиринтах Хогвартса нельзя было заблудиться, если ты только сам этого не хотел, прямые же как стрелы коридоры Министерства так и затягивали людей. Посетители куда дольше добирались до нужных им кабинетов, чем предполагали это делать. К своим преданным слугам Министерство определенно благоволило, позволяя двигаться быстрее. В это верил Перси, не видя иных причин, почему он то и дело сталкивается с отцом, хотя по роду службы им негде было пересечься.  
  
Не удивился Перси и тому, что встретил в Министерстве брата. Чарли, в своей куртке из грубой кожи, обвешанный артефактами и тонкими нитяными браслетами, инородно выглядел бы даже в Атриуме, не говоря уж о верхних этажах.  
  
— Привет, — Перси удивленно моргнул и чуть было не протянул руку, забывшись. Впрочем, он тут же вспомнил, что глаза и уши есть повсюду. Он еще не произнес вопроса, когда понял ответ. Отношения с иностранными гражданами, эта миссия по-прежнему лежала на Перси. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Я... — Чарли оглянулся, словно в поисках поддержки, и Перси с горечью понял, что он робеет перед младшим братом.  
  
— Впрочем, неважно, — высокомерно заявил он, махнув рукой. — Если хочешь поговорить, я очень занят. Освобожусь минут на пять, побудь пока в буфете, этажом ниже. Там, конечно, сейчас наслаждаются напитками послы, но ты, в некотором роде, тоже иностранный гражданин, да еще мой брат.  
  
Чарли быстро отвел глаза, и Перси позволил себе легкий вздох облегчения — понял, что лучшего случая переговорить с послами ему не выдастся. И все же Перси не удержался.  
  
— Подожди, — окликнул он уходящего брата. — Как там Драгош? Ты решился познакомить его с родителями?  
  
Чарли изумленно поднял брови.  
  
— Родителей с Драгошем? — повторил он. — С тридцатифутовым черным гебридским драконом со скверным характером? Зачем им это?!  
  
Перси почувствовал, что пол уходит у него из-под ног. Справляясь о Драгоше, он думал о человеке, о новом парне брата, но дракон... Мерлин, он все время не так это понимал!  
  
Похоже, Чарли догадался по его лицу, о чем он думал, потому что на его губы скользнула неуверенная улыбка, и он кивнул, прежде чем поспешить в указанном направлении.  
  
Через час, когда иностранные послы вместе с министром заперлись в его кабинете, Перси спустился в буфет, чтобы убедиться в том, что он знал и так — Чарли его не дождался. Перси задумчиво жевал оставшийся после ланча послов сандвич, не чувствуя его вкуса. Картонные хлеб и ветчина плохо глотались, но Перси упрямо впивался зубами в бутерброд снова и снова, жалея лишь, что не может поесть вместе с Чарли и ощутить вкус.  
  
Но это была его последняя слабость в череде долгих дней. После чаепития с Амбридж, когда Перси удалось повернуть разговор на тупоголовых и мерзких детей, он больше так не рисковал. Чай был щедро сдобрен Сывороткой Правды, но Перси сумел представить на своем месте Снейпа, и это сработало. Собственно, он и сам был не слишком высокого мнения о подготовке большинства учеников, а расслабившаяся и сильно сдавшая после Хогвартса розовая жаба не упомянула конкретно никого, кроме Поттера.  
  
«Человек Дамблдора», — скривился Перси, мысленно радуясь, что Сыворотка влияет лишь на вылетавшие изо рта слова, а никак не на мимику.  
  
Похоже, он нечаянно нашел золотую жилу. «Настоящий гриффиндорец» — и скривись, будто выпил Костероста. «Храбрец», — заешь Костерост лимоном. «Любимец школы» — гной бубонтюбера тоже не сахар. Кто знает, может, именно этот способ является главной причиной возникновения у Снейпа глубоких морщин у рта и на переносице. Перси и рад был бы спросить, да только такой возможности больше не было.  
  
Благодаря гоблинам, не гринготтским, а его родным близнецам, Перси на своей шкуре ощутил, каково сидеть на коробке с фейрверками — они однажды спрятали свои поделки в его комнате. Ощущения были незабываемые. И вот так же он чувствовал себя сейчас, в Министерстве.  
  
В Министерстве мелькали какие-то новые лица, и Перси готов был поклясться, что некоторые он еще год назад видел на плакатах «Их разыскивает Аврорат».  
  
Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, казалось, не столько проявлял интерес к Министерству, сколько Министерство к нему, и речь шла не о людях. Каждый день, который Перси начинал дома, а не на раскладушке в своей каморке, он гадал, как встретит его рабочее место. Будет ли там все по-прежнему, или он придет на развалины? Заметит ли Скримджер, увлеченный битвой с бюрократией и перешедшей ему по наследству борьбой с Хогвартсом в лице Дамблдора, что Министерство захвачено, или первый ринется служить Темному Лорду, если тот докажет свою силу? Этого Перси не знал. Этот начальник был загадочнее прочих при всей своей кажущейся простоте, и Перси лишь жалел, что с ним нельзя сыграть в шахматы, понять Рона это немного помогало.  
  
Перси тем чаще вспоминал брата, чем ближе был его день рождения. Он не поздравил его год назад и не собирался появляться в Хогвартсе сам или передавать письмо в этот раз, но думать о том, что Рон стал старше на год, он мог. Имел полное право.  
  
Он все еще был на рабочем месте, когда камин вспыхнул зеленым и на него уставился Снейп. Каждый раз Перси поражался тому, что тот выглядит все хуже, и был убежден, что это предел. И каждый раз ошибался.  
  
— Твой брат, — отрывисто произнес Снейп, и исчез в пламени.  
  
Не раздумывая ни мгновения, Перси шагнул в огонь, даже не опасаясь, что это какая-то ловушка. Снейп стоял у камина, позволяя пройти.  
  
— Что с Роном? — спросил он, едва переведя дыхание.  
  
— Был отравлен, — коротко ответил Снейп и поднял руки ладонями вперед, останавливая рванувшегося было Перси. — Поттер его спас. Сейчас он в Больничном крыле, ваши родители у Дамблдора. Я подумал, ты хотел бы знать.  
  
Перси бессильно упал на стул. Снова Гарри. Как можно ненавидеть того, кто выигрывал членов семьи Уизли у провидения вот уже три ноль?  
  
— В Больничном крыле сейчас шумно, но можно попробовать туда пройти, — неловко заметил Снейп, вытаскивая мантию-невидимку.  
  
Перси открыл рот.  
  
— От-откуда? — пролепетал он, инстинктивно хватая Снейпа за руку. Позже он прокручивал этот момент, представляя, как целует ладонь или притягивает Снейпа ближе, он же так давно его не видел! Но в этот момент он мог думать только о брате.  
  
— Поттер, — Снейп криво ухмыльнулся. — Он кидает мантию где попало и никогда не удивляется, всегда находя ее на месте. — Изумительная наивность.  
  
Перси фыркнул. Сейчас он не хотел слушать подтрунивания над человеком, спасшим его брата, но рассеянность Гарри и впрямь была ему на руку.  
  
— Пойдем, — Снейп накинул на него мантию, поправляя так, чтобы скрыть как можно лучше. Перси сгорбился, благодаря чему ему удалось спрятать под мантией и ноги, и на мгновение замер, наслаждаясь короткой лаской, когда Снейп разгладил ткань на его спине и макушке.  
  
Сам Северус бесшумно двигался чуть впереди, его черная мантия казалась лишь сгустком тени, и Перси становилось не по себе, стоило ему чуть менее внимательно вглядываться в темноту. Не дойдя до Больничного крыла совсем немного, Снейп вдруг остановился и скользнул в сторону, безошибочно хватая невидимого Перси за руку и закрываясь им.  
  
— Просто жуть, — послышалось издалека ворчание Хагрида, и Перси разглядел полувеликана, которого сопровождали Поттер и Грейнджер. Он затаил дыхание, инстинктивно сильнее вжимаясь в теплое тело Снейпа. — Вся эта особая безопасность, а детишки продолжают попадать в беду… Дамблдор очень волнуется… Он много не говорит, но я чувствую…  
  
— Есть у него хоть какие идеи, Хагрид? — отчаянно спросила Грейнджер.  
  
Перси просто спиной чувствовал, как Снейп закатил глаза.  
  
— Должно быть, у него сотни идей, с такими-то мозгами, — сказал Хагрид, он повернулся к Поттеру и понизил голос, поэтому Перси было уже хуже его слышно. — Что меня волнует, так это как долго Хогвартс ещё будет открытым, коли на ребят нападают...  
  
Перси напряг слух, но не мог ничего разобрать.  
  
— Но этого же не может быть? — испуганно спросила Гермиона достаточно громко, чтобы ее услышали и Перси со Снейпом.  
  
Хагрид вновь что-то ответил хриплым неразборчивым шепотом. Они уже удалялись дальше по коридору, и Перси собирался выпрямиться, чтобы размять затекшие ноги, когда вдруг Поттер довольно громко произнес:  
  
— Что? Дамблдор зол на Снейпа?  
  
— Я эта не говорил, — начал отнекиваться Хагрид, хотя его перепуганный вид утверждал обратное. — Посмотрите на время, уже прям полночь, мне надо…  
  
— Хагрид, почему Дамблдор зол на Снейпа? — громко повторил Гарри.  
  
Перси положил голову на плечо Снейпу, чтобы его шепот нельзя было расслышать, и почти одними губами произнес:  
  
— Идем за ними?  
  
— Нет, — также шепотом ответил Снейп, мягко подталкивая Перси в сторону Больничного крыла. — Этот болтун просто находка для Поттера. Но все это уже давно не важно.  
  
— Но Поттер... — упрямился Перси, с тревогой слушая удаляющиеся шаги.  
  
— Это ничего не меняет, — Снейп снова осторожно подтолкнул Перси в другую сторону, и тот сдался.  
  
Они вместе вошли в Больничное крыло — у Снейпа оказалось с собой укрепляющее зелье для Рона, и благодаря этому Перси остался незамеченным. Почти не дыша он стоял в мантии-невидимке с одной стороны постели беспокойно мечущегося брата, когда ему стоило лишь протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться любого из стоящих с другого края родных.  
  
Тут была Гринч с красными от слез глазами и носом, она постоянно всхлипывала и гладила брата по руке. Перси не помнил, чтобы она когда-то раньше была так нежна к кому-то из них. Разве что в глубоком детстве. Рядом стояли Фред и Джордж, такие серьезные, словно кто-то вроде Снейпа выпил оборотное зелье с их волосами. Мама цепко держалась одной рукой за отца, второй же бепрестанно вытирала платком глаза.  
  
Перси казалось, что он и с ними, и сам по себе. Его не было тут, и все же он был. Осторожно, чтобы не привлечь внимания, он коснулся скрытой мантией рукой ладони брата. Кожа была теплая и влажная от пота.  
  
Мадам Помфри забренчала склянками, и Перси поспешил покинуть помещение, чтобы не столкнуться с родными при выходе. В подземелья они спускались молча.  
  
Перси не знал, что ему сказать. Как можно отблагодарить за то, что он впервые за долгие одинокие месяцы вновь видел почти всю семью, какие слова подобрать за возможность узнать о пострадавшем брате не из газет или от министерских служащих? Последние несколько недель он жил мечтами о том, что они встретятся, о поцелуях и, может, чем-то большем, но сейчас ему казалось это кощунством.  
  
И оттого он долго мялся в кабинете Снейпа, прежде чем подойти к камину.  
  
— Я... — он крепко сжал ладонь Снейпа в своей и поднял на него умоляющие глаза, пытаясь в этом передать все те чувства, что его обуревали. И вместо слов благодарности произнес: — Хагрид не может рассказать что-то ужасное?  
  
— Идиот, — одним уголком рта улыбнулся Снейп и коснулся губами его лба. — Иди уже. Поттер и без того подозревает меня во всех грехах. Хуже уже не будет. Точнее, будет, но не из-за Хагрида, — туманно добавил он, и Перси пришлось этим довольствоваться.  
  
Он вернулся в Министерство, где долго не мог уснуть в своей каморке, пока наконец не спустился в Атриум, где и провел всю ночь, сидя рядом с безобразной золотой скульптурой.  
  
Следующую весточку от Снейпа он получил поздней весной. Это был простой билет в маггловский кинотеатр, к тому же, к разочарованию Перси, просроченный — от двадцатого декабря прошлого года. Кроме даты и стоимости билета там стояло название «Как Гринч похитил Рождество» и только последнее слово было перечеркнуто жирным зигзагом.  
  
Целый день Перси ломал голову и таскал билет в кармане, иногда вытаскивая яркий картонный квадрат и вглядываясь в него в поисках подсказки. Он понял, что речь идет о Джинни, его дразнилку знали только она и Снейп, но Джинни была слишком зла на него, чтобы слать головоломки. Гринч похитила Молнию? Молнию Поттера? Джинни могла сыграть на метле Гарри, если он по какой-то причине должен был пропустить игру, но похитить...  
  
Мерлин, Снейп — вот кто настоящий похититель, он украл ненужное ему сердце Перси и сейчас бесцеремонно расхищал остатки его самообладания и логики с помощью своих загадок! Снейп... похититель... Гринч... Молния.  
  
Перси засмеялся. Он давно не мог себе позволить вот так просто смеяться, и если бы кто-то заглянул в его каморку, то остался бы в недоумении, но все уже разошлись, один Перси сидел и смеялся, потому что Гринч все-таки добилась своего — она получила свою молнию, своего Гарри Поттера.  
  
Перси с нетерпением ждал следующей весточки от Снейпа. Он был готов к чему угодно: билетам, книгам, даже шифру на перьях сов. Но случилось то, чего он никак не мог ожидать. Весточка пришла, но не от Северуса, и оттого в нее было так непросто поверить.  
  
— Вы говорите, что... — Перси беспомощно замолчал, уставившись на министра.  
  
Сдвинув кустистые брови, Скримджер нетерпеливо повторил, досадуя на нерасторопного помощника:  
  
— Профессор Северус Снейп убил Авадой директора Дамблдора и скрылся вместе с прочими Пожирателями смерти, неизвестно как проникшими в Хогвартс. Это выясняют авроры, — он скривился, определенно недовольный, что больше не является начальником Аврората. — Подробности узнаем перед похоронами. Мы должны присутствовать.  
  
Они должны были присутствовать на похоронах. Именно так сказал Скримджер, но Перси не понимал этого «должны». Он так и не сказал ни разу Дамблдору, что помогает им. Он восхищался директором, хоть совсем иначе, чем Снейпом. И теперь они оба ушли. Бежали. Дамблдор бежал от всех вопросов, что задавали ему дети и взрослые, напуганные войной, оставляя их разбираться самим. А Снейп... он просто бежал. Бежал от него, Перси, от своей роли, от всех. Бежал с Малфоем, словно дороже у него и не было никого.  
  
В Большом зале все были подавлены, одеты в парадные мантии, но ни у кого не было особенного аппетита, и Перси был бы рад вовсе не приходить сюда, а проводить директора в последний путь сразу у могилы. Профессор МакГоннагал оставила стул-трон посередине стола учителей пустым, на стуле Хагрида тоже никого не было, а место Снейпа было бесцеремонно заполнено Руфусом Скримджером. Перси сел рядом, размышляя, что жизнь в который раз пошутила над ним — он сидел за преподавательским столом рядом с местом Снейпа, да только того рядом не было.  
  
Он понятия не имел, как вышло так, что Снейп убил своего учителя. Желал ли он этого, думал ли он об этом, когда они целовались зимой, или эта мысль настигла его внезапно, но отчего-то ему показалось правильным проститься с Дамблдором за них обоих. За него, предателя, и за Снейпа — убийцу.


	8. Chapter 8

Он снова подумал о Снейпе, хотя обещал себе не вспоминать о том, кто нашел такой отвратительный способ вызвать всеобщую ненависть — убив величайшего светлого волшебника Дамблдора.  
  
Первое время Перси даже ненавидел его со всеми, потом фантазировал, каково это — целовать убийцу? Отличается ли это от обычных быстрых сухих поцелуев? Или тех, последних, что были у них в Рождество?  
  
Хотел бы он отдаться убийце? Сможет ли он при встрече сказать не «Северус» и не «убийца», а «мистер Снейп»? Вряд ли он будет профессором, когда они встретятся в следующий раз.  
  
Сейчас же, когда близился конец лета, а о Снейпе по-прежнему не было даже слухов, и сам Перси не получал даже короткой весточки, его настигла апатия. Он просто продолжал делать свою работу. Узнавать мелочи, способные спасти хоть кого-то.  
  
Он радовался уже тому, что Снейп успел научить его оставлять нужные документы на крайнем столике в кафе Флориана. Это было опасно, но куда меньше, чем попытаться напрямую встретиться с Кингсли или кем-то иным из Ордена. А потом кафе Флориана закрыли. Перси прошел тогда мимо забитой двери не останавливаясь, но сердце его отчаянно забилось. Случайность или нет?  
  
Закрыты были многие лавки, и Оливандера, и даже совершенно безобидная лавка самопришиваюшихся пуговиц. Бумаги жгли руки Перси, паническая атака заставляла одновременно потеть и дрожать от холода.  
  
Не зная, что делать, Перси остановился рядом с лавкой «Все для квиддича». Она по-прежнему работала, своими сияющими витринами напоминая о том времени, когда главная печаль Перси была в том, что братья и сестра готовы были часами торчать тут, и на книжную лавку почти не оставалось времени.  
  
— Шикарная метла, — неожиданно произнес громкий голос прямо над его ухом.  
  
Перси от неожиданности подпрыгнул и испуганно оглянулся. Перед ним стояла розовощекая и черноволосая волшебница, на вид возраста Снейпа. И взгляд у нее был такой же острый, Перси даже на долю секунды подумал, то это он под обороткой. Но нет, его нечаянная собеседница больше ничем не напоминала бывшего профессора.  
  
— Шикарная метла, — повторила она и бесцеремонно подхватила Перси под руку. — Давайте посмотрим, как она вам.  
  
— Мне не нужна метла, — Перси с отчаянием огляделся, но рядом не было никого, способного остановить энергичную ведьму.  
  
— Глупости, — ответила та, толкая ногой дверь в лавку и затаскивая в нее Перси. — Такому одинокому мальчику определенно нужна хорошая метла. Верно я говорю?  
  
— Ты права, дорогуша, — откликнулся хозяин лавки, подтаскивая табурет для демонстрации метлы со всех сторон. Перси даже не мог понять, знают ли эти двое друг друга, или хозяин готов соглашаться с любым, кто потенциально заинтересован в метлах. Тут его ждало разочарование, потому что Перси только что перевел большую часть своего жалования в родительскую ячейку. Это было не слишком много, и сделать так мог любой из сыновей, поэтому Перси не опасался быть пойманным. Гоблины же никого не выдавали.  
  
— Давай, возьми ее в руки, не бойся, — подначивала незнакомка. — Не стой как истукан. Я подержу твои бумаги.  
  
Она бесцеремонно выхватила папку из рук Перси и ткнула его в спину, кивая на метлу. Перси ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.  
  
— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросила незнакомка, жадно разглядывая Перси с метлой в руке. И он даже подумал о том, что после Пенелопы ни с кем не встречался. Снейп и уж тем паче Фадж явно не подходили под это определение. Да, она выглядела старше и опытнее... Перси сильно сжал метлу в руках и тут же почти разжал пальцы. Кого он обманывает. С этой чужеродной метлой, стоящей как два его жалования, рядом с этой незнакомой ведьмой...  
  
— Нет, — твердо произнес он, осторожно, чтобы не оцарапать, кладя метлу на место. — Мне не подходит. Простите.  
  
— Ну, — ведьма разочарованно поцокала языком. — А джентльмен пригласил бы даму на ужин, чтобы сгладить столь слабое впечатление.  
  
Перси разозлился и буквально вырвал папку из рук незнакомки.  
  
— Я ужинаю в «Дырявом котле» или покупаю на вынос, — грубо произнес он. — Вряд ли это устроит взыскательную даму.  
  
И он стремительно вышел из лавки, чувствуя всем нутром, как это напоминает бегство, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. И лишь возвращаясь в Министерство он понял две вещи. Во-первых, его папка значительно похудела. Во-вторых, он вспомнил, откуда эта женщина ему знакома, она пару раз заходила к Скримджеру по каким-то делам. Ее звали Гестия Джонс. Член Ордена Феникса.  
  
Перси закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, как полыхают уши от стыда. И когда он перестанет попадаться на такие фокусы?  
  
К счастью, в следующий раз информацию о том, что Амбридж готовит целый свод законов о магглорожденных, который никак не мог пропустить Скримджер, Перси уронил, когда столкнулся с Кингсли. Он неожиданности он плюхнулся на пол, а бумаги разлетелись по коридору. Когда же все бумаги были собраны, вместо своих Перси получил ворох пустышек и билет в театр. В маггловский театр на ближайший четверг.  
  
Перси думал, что это ловушка, и в то же время, что там он встретит Снейпа. Но он ошибся. Одетый по-маггловски он чувствовал себя белым гипогриффом среди нарядившихся магглов, а один из персонажей пьесы словно насмехался над ним, показывая, как ловко можно втереться в доверие и довести своего начальника до сумасшествия. Не об этом ли говорил Снейп, присылая этот билет? Яго даже был похож на него. Такой же худощавый и черноволосый.  
  
Перси не выдержал и аппарировал после второго акта. Все, что ему было нужно, он прочел в аляпистой программке. И лишь дома он понял, что его кольнуло: «I am not what I am». Это можно понимать и иначе. По крайней мере, сердце Перси просило лишь об этом. Крошечная надежда — она ведь никому не навредит, верно?  
  
А потом Министерство пало. Нет, так Кингсли сообщил патронусом в Нору. Перси сам слышал это. Четко. Без паники, как будто это одно из множества событий. Может, так оно и было, но только не для него. Для Перси все время разделилось на «до» и «после».  
  
На сидение за столом в каморке до того, как он видел кровь, много крови. Столько крови попросту не может быть в человеке, Перси в этом был уверен и после. После того, как он нашел Руфуса Скримджера.  
  
Его нетрудно было найти. Перси понятия не имел, что нужно делать с человеком, чтобы он кричал _так_ , и на его счастье, он это так и не узнал. Министра просто выкинули умирать за дверь его кабинета, и он полз по коридору, оставляя за собой кровавый след. Таким его нашел Перси.  
  
— Я... не сказал... ничего... про... про... Поттера, — с последними словами из горла министра пошла кровь, запузырилась на губах, и он затих.  
  
Перси уже не мог даже бояться или думать о том, что будет с ним. Он отчего-то думал о том, что теперь будет видеть фестралов, а еще о том, что иногда победители выглядят вот так. И пусть Скримджер теперь мало похож на министра и даже на человека, он оказался победителем.  
  
Перси так и сидел на полу, держа на коленях голову остывающего министра и пачкая руки в его крови, когда его нашли те, кто мнили себя победителями. В шею, туда, где выпирал позвонок, больно ткнулась палочка. Страшно не было, Перси даже казалось, что ему все равно. «До» он пытался решить, помогать ли горстке защитников Министерства в открытую или сыграть в труса, закрыть голову руками, спрятавшись под столом в каморке. Нападающие презирали трусов, но не опасались оставлять их за спиной. Это было ошибкой многих победителей, тут Перси не питал никаких иллюзий. Но это было «до», «после» ему было все равно, как все закончится.  
  
— Эй, ты, — его грубо толкнули носком сапога в бок, и Перси чуть покачнулся, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз. — Чего ты тут расселся?  
  
«Иногда сказать правду — лучший способ спастись. Или приблизить конец. Ты можешь узнать, что иногда это почти одно и то же», — вспомнил Перси слова Снейпа и еле слышно произнес:  
  
— У меня нет никаких инструкций, как поступать.  
  
Кто-то сзади него рассмеялся, а потом раздался хриплый голос Макнейра.  
  
— Он немного того, но старательный. Оставь его, Яксли.  
  
И его оставили.  
  
Перси не понял, кто и когда поднял его на ноги и заставил пойти в туалет и умыться. Одежду от крови он очистил уже сам. Когда он вышел — даже с палочкой невероятно сложно очистить мантию от пятен крови! — лишь бурые подтеки напоминали о том, что Министерство не сдалось без боя, несмотря на то, что заговорщики пытались взять его изнутри.  
  
Перси как сомнамбула добрел до своего рабочего места и принялся перебирать бумаги. Позже, придя в себя, он сообразил, почему его не трогают — его отсутствующий взгляд заставлял каждого думать, что кто-то другой уже наложил на помощника министра Империус. В результате, так и просидев весь день над бумагами, слова в которых расплывались перед глазами, превращаясь в одно сплошное пятно, Перси обнаружил, что сохранил эту должность. Сменился лишь министр. На место погибшего Скримджера пришел Пий Тикнесс, чей отсутствующий вид уже несколько недель где-то на периферии разума беспокоил Перси. Что ж, по крайней мере, он мог видеть, как выглядит настоящая реакция на Империо, ведь сколько ему предстояло притворяться, не сказала бы и пифия.  
  
Нападение на Нору, бегство Гарри Поттера вместе с магглорожденной Грейнджер и Роном, новые законы — ничто не могло заставить Перси чувствовать как раньше. Он даже не дрогнул, когда Амбридж сунула ему папки проставить печати на документах с неблагонадежными гражданами. Поставив последнюю печать прямо поперек мантии брата, Перси вернул папки Амбридж, не догадываясь, чего избежал.  
  
Но одно заставило его встрепенуться. Новость о том, что Хогвартс вновь откроют. Вместо Альбуса Дамблдора директором теперь становился его убийца, Северус Снейп.  
  
Он вернулся, когда Перси уже почти перестал ждать. И это словно вдохнуло в него новую жизнь. Он давно не нуждался в советах и не пытался спросить таковых у Снейпа, но лишь сейчас наконец понял, чем может заняться. Его страсть к написанию длинных подробных документов все же нашла выход. Перси стал придумывать людей.  
  
Это звучало так интригующе, на деле же требовало лишь много бумаги, перо и самого Перси. Он доставал из стопки документов магглорожденных — как их много в Англии, он даже не подозревал об этом, и придумывал им новую историю.  
  
Да, Перси знал, что так лишь подтверждает теорию, что магглорожденные крадут магию, а прочие не настоящие магглорожденные. Да, он понимал, что спасает в день двух-трех человек из нескольких десятков, лишенных палочек. Но он пытался не думать об этом, каждое утро приходя на пару часов раньше, обедая на рабочем месте и уходя, когда за окном темнело. Это позволяло ему не сойти с ума.  
  
В Министерстве он больше не ночевал. Его не пугал Тикнесс, несмотря на все сальные взгляды и редкие попытки прикоснуться, тот и сам, казалось, боялся своей тени, и Перси никак не мог разгадать, каким человеком он был до того, как позволил поработить свою волю Пожирателям. Нет, Перси не боялся того, чего хотел Пий. Он боялся теперь самого Министерства. Оно путало мысли, заставляло вздрагивать от каждого шепота и шороха.  
  
Вечерами, добираясь до своей крошечной квартирки, Перси думал о Снейпе, он представлял его в кабинете Дамблдора, отчего-то рисуя картину того самого кабинета без изменений. Разве что феникса и сервиза с чаем рядом со Снейпом он никак не видел. Но все прочие мелочи, удивительные артефакты и диковинные безделушки оставались на месте. И в этом музее имени Альбуса Дамблдора существовал Северус Снейп. Жизнью Перси это назвать никак не решился бы.  
  
Иногда, если Перси становилось особо тяжело и одиноко, когда хотелось опустить руки и бежать, он думал о Снейпе. О том, что в Хогвартсе директора ненавидит каждая живая душа, ведь Северус был действительно хорош в этом — в вызывании ненависти к себе.  
  
Разбирая сухие донесения из Хогвартса, он не знал, чего бояться больше — новостей о сестре, которая продолжила учебу несмотря ни на что, или о Снейпе. Перси не обманывался по поводу своего факультета, и жизнь директора целиком и полностью зависела от его собственных сил и ловкости.  
  
Перси скучал по временам противопоставления Министерства Хогвартсу, тогда у него мог хотя бы появиться повод навестить школу, одному или с Тикнессом, даже с той же Амбридж, которая странно бледнела при упоминании школы и начинала нервно дергать веком. Теперь же доверие Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть к своему ставленнику было достаточным, чтобы даже короткие отчеты доверяли рассматривать Перси, оставляя министру заниматься действительно серьезными вещами — одним словом, подписывать не глядя новые указы, которые были все более пугающими и неизбежно меняющими магическую Англию.  
  
Давно не появлялся в Англии Чарли. Похоже, брат готовил возможность отходного пути через Румынию для семьи. Перси вяло размышлял о том, что будет, когда из Уизли в Лондоне останется он один. Отец продолжал ходить на работу, но порой Перси казалось, что он делает это, лишь чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то. Ничего серьезного ему не доверяли, Отдел находился на грани закрытия — нет смысла следить за правомерным взаимодействием с магглами, если их предполагается уничтожить.  
  
Они почти не пересекались в Министерстве, и иногда в плохие дни Перси воображал, как отец отвинчивает его стрелку с домашних часов. Но ему было уже все равно. Он был так одинок, как может быть одинок человек, предавший всех. Последний раз отца он видел случайно в министерском лифте. Перси как раз нес очередные бумаги по восстановлению генеалогического древа незнакомой ему семьи — пришлось изрядно покопаться, чтобы «найти» корни их магического происхождения в Каталонии, когда сообразил, что с ним в лифте отец. Рядом стоял Ранкорн, и Перси взмолился, чтобы тот не обратил внимания на него или отца, или чтобы отец не затеял с ним спор. Конечно, привязаться к их семье по поводу чистокровности наглости не хватило даже бы Ранкорну, но не зря этого бородача побаивались почти все в Министерстве — он умел быть весьма настойчивым в своем желании навредить. Перси чувствовал, как его щеки и уши горят, и с трудом смог стоять ровно, дожидаясь, когда лифт откроется и выпустит его. Он видел краем глаза, что Ранкорн сделал шаг за ним — неужели его везение кончилось, и кто-то засек, как он подменяет документы? В этот момент рука отца преградила путь Ранкорну, и Перси трусливо бежал, уповая, что отцу ничего не будет за его дерзость. Он сам ничем не мог помочь ему сейчас, лишь надеяться, что когда-нибудь отец сможет гордиться им, как и любым из сыновей.  
  
«Быть двойным агентом просто, — говорил Снейп когда-то, и Перси жалел сейчас, что так мало внимания уделял его словам. — Куда труднее быть им достаточно долго, чтобы принести пользу. На двух из трех могилах двойных агентов можно было бы написать «Убит своими». Но правда в том, что не так часто остается, что хоронить».  
  
Сейчас Перси полагал, что Северус пытался оградить его от такой работы, но для этого ему надо было измениться самому, никак не меньше.  
  
Переполох, вызванный проникновением в Министерство магии в тот же день Гарри Поттером, с которым видели еще двоих сообщников, прошел мимо Перси. А на следующий день из Хогвартса был получен очередной отчет, из которого выпала пара цветков. Розоватый почти до белого и чуть меньше размером — синий.  
  
— Что это? — впервые Перси видел проблеск интереса на снулом лице министра, как раз принесшем целую кипу документов, которые нужно было подшить к приказам. Вообще-то именно Перси должен был забирать документы, но Тикнесс, Яксли и Макнейр то и дело приносили их сами, как будто им доставляло особое удовольствие видеть Перси на его рабочем месте.  
  
Больше всего Перси пугало то, что Макнейр и Пий при этом старались подойти поближе, а Тикнесс к тому же словно ненароком стал его касаться своей влажной вялой рукой. Он не шел дальше пошлых намеков, а Перси упорно делал вид, что не понимает этих намеков, но ему становилось жутко.  
  
— Директор бывший зельевар, — отмахнулся Перси поспешно и поморщился. — Наверное, насыпалось с его заготовок. Мусор.  
  
Для верности он смахнул сухие лепестки в мусорную корзину и потянулся за принесенными папками. Лишь глубоким вечером Перси вытряхнул корзину на пустой стол и разгреб бумаги и стружку, чтобы отыскать хрупкие засушенные бутоны. Оба цветка он знал по зельеварению, а вот с их значением пришлось повозиться. Лобелия — недоброжелательность, и олеандр — будь осторожен.  
  
Перси не смог понять, чего ему опасаться, и решил затаиться на время. Но идея с цветами показалась ему здравой. Он сумел договориться с крошечной лавкой и через них посылал наборы ингредиентов для разных зелий, добавляя один или два лишних цветка. От него летели глицинии и календула*, он посылал с надеждой на ответ цветки асфоделя и дрока**, но ответа больше не было.  
  
Только когда лег снег, Перси получил небольшой пакет с имбирем. Он не был уверен, что правильно понял. Джинджер — что-то случилось с Джинни? Но корень имбиря выглядел аккуратным. Лишь спустя несколько дней пришел сухой отчет, из которого следовало, что сестра с двумя сообщниками пыталась выкрасть из Хогвартса меч Гриффиндора, из-за чего директор Снейп был вынужден передать артефакт на хранение в Гринготтс в ячейку Лестранджей. Перси лишь оставалось радоваться, что сестра невредима, и заваривать имбирный напиток с медом и лимоном.  
  
Последний подарок пришел перед Рождеством. Обычное колдорадио — Перси никогда не любил его, но сейчас в отчаянии готов был хоть весь день слушать любимую матерью Селестину. Может, если разогреть купленный в лавке напротив пирог и закрыть глаза, то можно на мгновение поверить, что ты в Норе?.. Но ничего не выходило, по-видимому, этого было мало.  
  
К ящику колдорадио прилип листок плюща, пожелтевший, красноватый от природы листок выглядел вялым и пожухлым. Снейп умел накладывать на растения хорошие чары, и Перси заподозрил неладное. В последнем отчете было указано, что к праздникам в Хогвартсе ужесточился режим, и отбой полагался без четверти десять, а не ровно. Перси не верил в совпадения, и потому заперся в своей квартирке и принялся крутить колдорадио, на все лады склоняя пароль, переданный плющом — «верность».  
  
Через несколько бесконечных минут и отчаянную череду эпитетов, Перси повезло — «Львиная верность» позволила ему поймать в эфире голос, который он уже не рассчитывал услышать. Как раздражал его этот голос, раздающийся над квиддичной площадкой во время матча, но сейчас Перси был готов разрыдаться и зацеловать простой деревянный ящичек радио.  
  
— Итак, мы снова нашли безопасное место и можем с удовольствием сообщить вам последние новости, — вещал голос Ли Джордана.  
  
А когда к Джордану присоединились голоса Фреда и Джорджа, Перси не выдержал и разрыдался. Пирог давно остыл, и он по-прежнему был не в Норе, но ему казалось, что наступило настоящее Рождество.  
  
Увы, несмотря на все надежды Перси, это была последняя весточка от Снейпа, не считая еженедельных сухих отчетов. В Министерстве становилось все страшнее, вскоре Перси обнаружил, что его отец больше не появляется на работе, пропали и другие сотрудники, и ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что они все бежали, а не сидели где-то в застенках Аврората или в Азкабане.  
  
Впрочем, Министерство давно стало немногим лучше Азкабана. Долорес Амбридж наконец смогла утолить свою жажду работы с дементорами, и эти твари наводнили здание, охраняя магглорожденных или зависая над осужденными в залах суда. Пожирателей смерти защищала метка, хотя Перси так и не сумел разобраться, как это работает, остальным же приходилось пользоваться патронусами.  
  
Первые дни это давалось непросто, но со временем Перси навострился вызывать телесного помощника и с ним без опаски проходить по коридорам мимо дементоров.  
  
— Ты бы предпочел кого-нибудь посимпатичнее, верно, дорогуша? — как-то поинтересовалась Амбридж, играя палочкой, отчего ее серебристая кошечка перескакивала с одного края коридора сразу к другому. Дементоры уже убрались, но патронусы не торопились таять.  
  
— Да, мэм, — лаконично ответил Перси, представляя ужас розовой жабы и прочих, если в здании появится олень Поттера в сопровождении выдры и терьера. К счастью, ему не приходилось сталкиваться с дементорами в одиночку или на открытых пространствах, и оттого его телесный помощник и впрямь выглядел потешно, высоко подскакивая и вытягивая шею с беззвучным клекотом. Но Перси знал — если он полетит, его крылья раскинутся шире плаща любого дементора. Просто время для полетов его грифа не наступило, и Перси надеялся, что не наступит.  
  
Вечерами он слушал колдорадио, страшась и надеясь что-то узнать о близких, а днем не успевал даже думать о них, попадая в бюрократический ад, созданный Амбридж. Он подписывал, приводил к формам, вклеивал и подшивал сотни приказов ежедневно. Ночью ему снилось адское пламя. Снейп больше не приходил ему во снах, и лишь пламя каждую ночь во снах сжигало все то, что создавал Перси каждый день, принося ему долгожданное умиротворение, которое в прах рассыпалось со звонком будильника каждое утро.  
  
«Когда-нибудь, — обещал себе Перси, надевая мантию, — я так и поступлю. И пусть я сгорю вместе с этой мерзостью — это не самый худший конец».  
  
Он сам верил в то, о чем говорил, и только это заставляло его подниматься утром и идти в Министерство.  
  
С приходом весны он стал сдавать. От Снейпа не было никаких вестей, Джинни, как Перси было известно от пышущего ненавистью и яростью Яксли, родители забрали из Хогвартса во время каникул и где-то спрятали, Билл больше не появлялся в Гринготтсе, как и отец в Министерстве, и Перси приходилось довольствоваться голосами близнецов по радио.  
  
Знак, ему нужен был знак. Ремус Люпин в Поттерском дозоре неизменно утверждал, что Гарри жив, но Перси уже было этого мало. Он больше не мог бороться совсем один. Он знал, что в Министерстве остались те, кто был против Пожирателей, но что из того Перси, которого все считали предателем? Он завидовал своим братьям, скрывающимся вместе со своей радиостанцией. Завидовал Гринчу, скучающей, как он полагал, у тетушки Мюриэль, но больше всего он завидовал младшему брату — Рону, который, как он надеялся, точно знал, жив ли Гарри Поттер.  
  
Перси ждал любого крошечного намека. Хоть билета с молнией, хоть заметки в маггловской газете о странном мальчике со шрамом, чего угодно. Он бы не пропустил этого знака.  
  
Перси очередной раз разложил документы по стопкам, готовясь к новому дню, когда в приемную министра влетел высокий худощавый маг. Его неряшливые сероватые волосы растрепались, а рот беспрерывно открывался.  
  
— Трэверс? — настороженно произнес Тикнесс, и Перси вспомнил, что это один из Пожирателей смерти.  
  
— Они... они! — Трэверс открывал рот чаще, чем произносил звуки, и Перси напряг слух. — Они ограбили Гринготтс!  
  
— Успокойся, Трэверс, — приказал министр. — Давай по порядку. Кто ограбил Гринготтс?  
  
— Поттер с грязнокровкой и братом этого! — Трэверс с ненавистью ткнул пальцем в Перси, который тут же принял оскорбленное выражение лица, хотя внутри он ликовал.  
  
— П-п-пот-поттер? — казалось, Министр сейчас сползет по стене и потеряет сознание. Теперь его рот открывался так же, как у Трэверса.  
  
Тот лишь кивнул.  
  
— А Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вы вызвали? — поинтересовался Перси. Трэверс метнул на него полный той же ненависти взгляд. Теперь к ненависти примешивался ужас. Пожиратель обессиленно помотал головой.  
  
— Да. Непросто вам придется, — участливо заметил Перси, поспешно покидая кабинет министра. Если это не было знаком, то он тогда понятия не имел, что им могло стать! Скоро, скоро все решится и, может, ему все-таки пригодится его убежище, подготовленное по совету директора Хогвартса. А может, он сможет присоединиться к семье.  
  
Ясно одно — в Министерстве он не задержится больше ни на мгновение. Он больше не мог быть одиноким среди стольких людей. Пора было выбирать, одиночество или близкие люди.  
  
*Глициния — я привязываюсь к тебе, календула — печаль  
**Асфодель – желание быть вместе до смерти, дрок – постоянство.


	9. Chapter 9

Перси против воли вздрогнул, когда к нему неведомо откуда скакнула серебристая лань. Ему хотелось коснуться чудесного патронуса, но вместо этого он склонил голову, прислушиваясь.  
  
— Началось, — чуть хрипловатым негромким голосом Северуса произнес патронус и потерся о бок Перси, словно пытаясь боднуть безрогой головой. — Ты нужен им. Своей семье.  
  
«А тебе? Тебе я нужен?!» — хотел воскликнуть Перси, но Снейп его все равно бы не услышал. Перси с ненавистью посмотрел на ни в чем неповинный бледнеющий патронус, который всем своим видом напоминал, что сердце Северуса не принадлежит ему, как бы он того не желал. Вздохнув, Перси поспешно начал собираться, представляя, что именно происходит в Хогвартсе, если Снейп призвал его. Остался ли директор на защиту школы или продолжает одиноко стоять и против своих, и против чужих? Перси не знал. Он лишь понимал, что его время прошло.  
  
Сейчас или никогда он вернется к своей семье. Снейп считал, что нельзя вернуться к тем, в ком ты взрастил ненависть, но Перси, всецело доверявший Снейпу в других вещах, готовый доверить ему свою жизнь, упрямо верил, что тут мрачный слизеринец ошибается.  
  
В Хогсмид Перси прибыл сразу вслед за каким-то долговязым бывшим райвенкловцем. Не тратя время на разговоры, Уизли просто шагнул в «Кабанью голову» вслед за тем прибывшим и, ничуть не удивляясь, следуя жесту неуловимо похожего на Альбуса Дамблдора старика, нырнул в туннель, идущий прямо из картины.  
  
Что его ждало на другом конце туннеля, он не знал. Но Северус сказал, что он нужен, и Перси не собирался трусливо прятаться в стороне, гадая, как примет его семья. Если ему суждено погибнуть, он должен знать, что ему не о чем жалеть. В темном как кротовая нора туннеле яркими бликами перед ним проходили воспоминания. Северус, с саркастичной хищной улыбкой произносящий «поцелуй», Пенелопа, прохладные руки которой касались его щек, Крауч, рассеянно треплющий его по плечу, Фадж... Скримджер...  
  
Перси потряс головой так, что его очки чуть не свалились с носа. Несмотря ни на что, он не жалел ни о чем. Его смерть не станет горькой потерей, он и впрямь готов.  
  
«Ты готов», — шепнул ему призрак Северуса из воспоминаний, и растаял, оставив едва заметный теплый след. А может, это дыхнуло теплом из комнаты, в которую привел Перси туннель.  
  
Перси выбрался из туннеля, пошатываясь из-за резкого перехода на свет, и упал. Вокруг были люди, но Перси видел только цветные пятна. Никто не смеялся. Перси поднялся и на ощупь добрался до ближайшего стула, где, наконец, смог как следует оглядеться.  
  
— Я не слишком опоздал? Уже началось? Я только что узнал, так что я…я… — начал он и смешался. Как объяснить, от кого он узнал, если Северус продолжал скрывать свою причастность к их стороне? Как это сказать всем этим людям, как это объяснить родным? Перси и не думал, что в Хогвартсе он увидит почти всю свою семью. Это было немного странно и в то же время так невыносимо прекрасно, что у Перси не хватало воздуха, чтобы продолжить говорить.  
  
По счастью, паузу прервала красивая и смутно знакомая блондинка. Перси помнил ее по Чемпионату кубка. Ходили слухи, что она вышла замуж за Билла, но Перси должен был быть осторожен, собирая крохи информации о своей семье, поэтому он не знал наверняка. По крайней мере, об этом Снейп не писал.  
  
Флер, как вспомнил Перси, неожиданно обратилась к Люпину, игнорируя то, что вся семья Уизли застыла, следя за каждым движением Перси:  
  
— Так…как там маленький Тедди?  
  
Люпин удивленно заморгал, он и впрямь, похоже, не ожидал такого вопроса.  
  
— Я…о да… он в порядке! — наконец нарочито громко произнес он. — Да, Тонкс с ним…у своей мамы…  
  
Перси хотелось завопить, что это не помогает. Они все совсем не помогают ему. Остальные Уизли по-прежнему неподвижно смотрели на него так, словно они знали о его споре со Снейпом и неожиданно встали на сторону более опытного шпиона. Нельзя взять и вернуться.  
  
— Вот, у меня есть фотография! — надрывался Люпин, доставая фотографию из своего пиджака и показывая ее Флер и Гарри. Перси с отчаянием посмотрел на Поттера. Мальчик, всеми силами ненавидящий Снейпа, сможет ли он простить учителя, когда узнает правду. Если узнает. Перси одолело злое веселье.  
  
— Я был дураком! — выпалил Перси так громко, что Люпин чуть не уронил фотографию. — Я был идиотом, я был напыщенным придурком, я был…  
  
— Обожающим Министерство, отрекающимся от семьи, жадным до власти болваном, — произнес Фред.  
  
Перси сглотнул. Хотелось возразить. Рассказать, _кем_ он был. Но этого делать было нельзя, он хорошо запомнил уроки Снейпа. Чтобы не случилось, в этом он должен был оставаться один.  
  
— Да, был.  
  
— Ну, ты не мог бы сказать честнее, чем сейчас, — неожиданно произнес Фред, протягивая ему руку. И пусть больше всего на свете Перси хотелось сказать, что он множество раз был куда честнее и никогда не жалел ни о единой лжи, он просто не мог это сделать, глядя на протянутую руку брата. А потом вдруг разрыдалась мама и бросилась к нему с объятиями — такими же душными и пахнущими сдобой, как он и запомнил. Как же он скучал по этим объятьям долгими холодными ночами!  
  
Перси взглянул на отца поверх маминой макушки — когда он успел ее обогнать в росте? Или это произошло давным-давно, а на расстоянии мама казалась выше и неприступнее? Артур смотрел на него так, словно пытался что-то разгадать, зацепить ниточку, которая привела бы его к настоящему Перси. Но война еще не закончилась, и Перси не мог никому позволить залезть себе под кожу. Даже отцу или Гринч. Неужели эта красивая девушка с опасным взглядом — его маленький крикливый Гринч? Чтобы не разрыдаться от нахлынувших чувств, Перси едва слышно произнес:  
  
— Мне очень жаль, па.  
  
Это сработало — с отца слетела задумчивость, он часто заморгал и тоже присоединился к объятиям.  
  
— Что заставило тебя прийти в себя, Перс? — осведомился Джордж. Да уж, близнецы всегда думали в два раза быстрее, они попросту не тратили обе головы на одни и те же мысли, хитрющие морды, — Перси понял, что и по ним он тоже скучал, несмотря на то, что их голоса слышал по колдорадио куда чаще прочих.  
  
— Это заняло некоторое время, — произнес он, протирая глаза под очками уголком дорожной мантии, чтобы дать себе хоть короткую передышку для сочинения истории. Вряд ли им понравится настоящая. Слова полились легко. — Но я должен был выбраться, а это не так просто в Министерстве, они все время сажают в тюрьму предателей. Я сумел установить контакт с Дамблдором, и он сообщил мне буквально десять минут назад, что Хогвартс собирается дать бой, так что вот он я.  
  
Все оживленно закивали, и Перси перевел дух — он до последнего не был уверен, что этот старик — родственник погибшего директора.  
  
— Что ж, мы просим наших старост взять на себя бремя лидерства в такие времена, как сейчас, — произнес Джордж, мастерски копируя манеру речи Перси, отчего у того зачесались кулаки — старая добрая семья, как он жил без нее? — А теперь пошли наверх сражаться, а то всех хороших Пожирателей смерти разберут.  
  
Перси кивнул и оглянулся на блондинку, которая первая пришла ему на помощь. Зная его семью, ей тоже было нелегко.  
  
— Так ты теперь моя золовка? — спросил он, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, и пожал ей руку.  
  
Вот сейчас он точно вернулся.  
  
Перси изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не поинтересоваться про Снейпа, обещая себе, что если сможет удержаться — все окончится хорошо для них обоих. Краем уха он слышал что-то об «увольнении директора» и смех, и лишь надеялся, что речь идет не о смерти. Нет уж, Северус не мог так глупо и бездарно умереть от рук своих соратников — только не он.  
  
Вспышки заклинаний и крики были повсюду, когда Перси ввинтился в битву. Больше всего он боялся, что где-то тут под маской или за темным провалом капюшона ему встретится Северус. Его соперник выглядел именно таким незнакомцем, скрытым капюшоном и, хоть он и выглядел ниже Снейпа, а двигался просто курам на смех, Перси изловчился и запустил в него заклинанием, которое заставило Пожирателя отлететь в сторону.  
  
Капюшон слетел прочь, и Перси с восторгом узнал высокий лоб и сальные волосы Тикнесса Пия. По-видимому, Империус не позволил слизняку отсидеться. Внутри Перси поднялась та веселая злость, что делала его сильнее. Она была нужна ему сейчас, когда он вспоминал эти губы, шепчущие непристойности ему в шею, эти бегающие глаза... На большее Пий никогда не решался, но Перси постоянно жил в страхе, что рано или поздно это произойдет.  
  
— Здравствуйте, министр! — закричал Перси, ловко посылая очередное заклинание прямо в Пия, который выронил палочку. — Я не говорил, что ухожу в отставку?  
  
В этом было не только про Министерство, но и про бессонные, полные кошмаров ночи, про унизительные вечера, про бумаги, которые Пий хранил дома, про безликие маски, в которых приходили неизвестные, раз за разом накладывая Империус на Пия, словно он и без него был недостаточной мразью.  
  
— Ты шутишь, Перси! — радостно прокричал Фред.  
  
Перси взглянул на Пия, который вновь упал на землю и начал покрываться колючками, будто он превращался в морского ежа. Пусть Фред думает, что он шутит, но это заклинание ему показал Снейп — и колючки эти росли одновременно наружу и внутрь. Перси не был готов просто оставить министра под ступефаем или петрификусом.  
  
— Ты правда шутишь, Перси… Не помню, чтобы ты шутил с тех пор как тебе было… — начал Фред, и Перси хотел было радостно подтвердить, что да, с тех самых пор, как Фредди и Джорджи были гоблинами, а они с Чарли строили дракона из одеял и стульев. Чарли давно играючи управляется с настоящими драконами, а Фред и Джородж...  
  
Раздался взрыв.  
  
Взрывная волна ударила по Перси и всем, кто стоял рядом. Все попадали, словно смешные бумажные авроры, которых так любили близнецы. Перси упал на колени. Сначала он думал, что это из-за ударной волны, и он не скоро понял, что кричит, воет и трясет за руку Фреда.  
  
Мир разорвало на несколько кусков, и он не желал собираться обратно, потому что Перси не знал мира, где бы Фред не улыбался, Мерлин, он даже во сне улыбался! — и он не знал мира, где бы у Фредди были такие невидящие мертвые глаза.  
  
Он всегда завидовал близнецам и всегда бежал от этой зависти, предпочитая лгать самому себе, но сейчас он боялся хоть на мгновение перестать кричать и умолять провидение вернуть брата, потому что тогда он бы представил себя на месте Джорджа.  
  
Мир не застыл вокруг, но он застыл для Перси, взрывная волна оглушила его, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме холодеющей ладони Фреда и едких слез, жгущих израненную кожу лица.  
  
Кто-то — Поттер? — кричал, что нужно уходить, что они хорошая мишень для проклятий, но из этой чепухи Перси понял лишь, что Фредди нужно прикрыть от Пожирателей. Он старший брат, он должен был... должен был спасти их всех. Были еще Билл и Чарли, но Перси не знал, были ли они в том мире, где не стало одного из его братьев. Был ли Поттер, была ли милая Пенни, был ли Снейп — были ли они все в мире, в котором не стало Фреда?  
  
— Перси, вставай, нам нужно уходить! — снова закричал Поттер. Удивительный мальчик, он продолжает о чем-то печься, когда мир уже рушится на куски. Неожиданно Поттер потянулся и подтащил Фреда выше. Перси оглянулся и часто заморгал, отчего слезы полились лишь сильнее, но зато он смог разглядеть уродливые грузные туши акромантулов. Этим тварям он не собирался оставлять брата — живого или мертвого. Перси ухватился за талию Фредди, помогая Гарри, и, пригнувшись как можно ниже, чтобы избежать летевших в них заклятий, они вдвоем поволокли тело Фреда с прохода.  
  
Они поместили его в нишу, где ранее стояли доспехи. Да, Фред не был гоблином, он был рыцарем и оставался им до конца. Перси почувствовал, что боль в груди разрастается. Ее нужно было выплеснуть. Убедившись, что Поттер позаботится о теле брата, Перси стремглав ринулся обратно в гущу битвы.  
  
— Руквуд! — проревел он, увидев, как Пожиратель преследует нескольких учеников. Он не смог защитить брата, но он... он староста. У него был значок.... Несколько лет назад у него был значок, это значит, что он должен защищать студентов. Да, вот так правильно. Староста должен защищать.  
  
Староста должен защищать учеников. Защищать семью. Он один должен. Он один... Он...  
  
Перси потерялся в этом мире без Фреда. Он не сразу понял, что битва закончилась. Голос Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть произносил понятные слова, но они не складывались в предложения. Что хочет эта тварь, чтобы они отдали Гарри Поттера? Даже если бы Перси не знал от родителей и Снейпа, как важен Гарри для победы, он и то не согласился бы на этот ультиматум. Он не отдал бы этому убийце добровольно даже акромантула. Перси попытался вздохнуть глубже, чтобы понять свое беспокойство. Он переживал о братьях и сестре? О Поттере? Или эта обманчивая тишина заставляет бороться его с мыслями о Фреде и возвращает к Снейпу, раз за разом?  
  
Где сейчас Снейп, Перси не мог даже придумать. Он мог быть рядом с самыми опасными убийцами среди Пожирателей, а мог затаиться за спиной Поттера, вновь направляя и прикрывая его. Даже сейчас, зная, что Северус никогда не питал никаких личных чувств к мальчику, Перси не мог избавиться от удушающей ревности.  
  
На несгибающихся ногах он подошел к родителям и обнял Рона, стараясь не смотреть на тело Фреда. Эта битва не закончена — со всей ясностью понял он. Битва, в которой умер Фред, просто не может так закончиться.  
  
И он оказался прав. Снова.  
  
Перси вновь стоял в оглушительной тишине в Большом зале, пытаясь осознать, что все закончилось. Гарри выжил, Тот-Кого-Нельзя... Волдеморт, вот так, и никак иначе, Волдеморт мертв. А Северус?.. Ведь не считается, что он спросил о нем, когда попросил повторить Гарри о том, как ему пришла в голову мысль пойти на смерть?  
  
Снейп. Он открылся под конец — прямо как снитч, в котором был Воскрешающий камень — эту историю ему рассказал Рон. Они с Джорджем несколько мучительных мгновений думали о том, чтобы найти и использовать этот камень, и Перси думал не только о Фреде, но и о Снейпе.  
  
Он снова медленно прошел мимо лежащих на столах или мантиях, постеленных прямо на пол, людей. Обезображенные заклинаниями и зубами оборотней или выглядящие так, словно лишь на мгновение задремали, знакомые — Тонкс с Люпином, родные — Фред, или просто чужие — русоволосый мальчик с разорванной щекой — Перси даже не знал, с какого он факультета, их было тут много, но Северуса Снейпа среди них не было.  
  
Что это значило? Его тело сожрали акромантулы, оно сгорело, его попросту забыли или забрали Пожиратели? А может...  
  
Перси вспомнил, как Снейп говорил ему это. «Инсценировать свою смерть — иногда единственный шанс на жизнь. Ты сам поймешь, когда этому придет время. Такие, как я или ты, должны это знать». Он машинально вытянул руку, словно снова касался тонких губ.  
  
Может, Снейп инсценировал свою смерть и сейчас зализывает раны в своем убежище, чтобы не вернуться никогда, получив по праву спокойную жизнь? Сердце Перси стонало от боли, но он пообещал себе верить именно в такой исход. И не искать Северуса.  
  
Герой всегда окружен людьми, но такие, как Снейп, должны оставаться в одиночестве. Такие, как Снейп... или он.  
  
Перси улыбнулся. Ему показалось, что в тени коридора промелькнула тень. Это мог быть кто угодно из выживших или даже призрак, но Перси все равно улыбнулся.


End file.
